My Beautiful Disaster
by lovexmayhem98
Summary: Caroline Winston was always shielded by the club and her older brother Opie. Everytime she liked a guy the guys would rough him up and he would never talk to her again. She moved to Arizona to find her independence but gets homesick and moves back. She meets a certain goofy biker that catches her eye. They grow fond of each other, but will the club get in the way this time?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Disaster

I never believed in the whole "love at first sight" bullshit. Then again, I've never been in love with anyone before, every guy I liked my brother Opie and his

best friend Jax would beat the living hell out of him. When guys found out that Opie Winston was my brother they wouldn't even want to be in my vicinity,

therefore I was labeled undateable by every guy at my school. Eventually I graduated and moved to Arizona, I loved Charming but I wanted to venture out in

the world, I wanted to be an independent woman. At least I thought I did. I found out quick that a girl moving to a town all by herself is not the safest thing, I

had to defend myself on multiple occasions. I'm glad that I was trained by my dad to always carry protection just incase of an emergency. I kept telling myself

that I was happy away from all the madness but something about Charming kept calling me back. I just recently agreed to go back to Charming, and I would

work at the Teller- Morrow Auto shop until I find stable work out there.

I looked outside of the window of my airplane seat and sighed. The guy next to me was drooling all over himself and the girl on the other side of me wouldn't

stop talking. I was about to tell the girl to shut up but the pilot was signaling that we were about to land.

"Thank the lord", I grumbled and rubbed my temples. We finally landed and I leaped off my seat running to the exit, I hated airplanes more than words could

describe. I got off the airplane and took a bus to Charming. I was excited yet so nervous to go back to Charming, I left when I was 17 and it has been 11 years

since everyone had seen me. I recalled all the stupid things I did to pass time in Charming, but I was now 28 and more street smart than I was back then.

I got into town and walked to the clubhouse. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I waited for 5 minutes and decided to pick the lock. I let myself in

and looked around the clubhouse. I went into the garage and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?", I hollered and I heard some shuffling.

I walked towards the bar saw a man hunched over grabbing something from underneath the bar. He stood up and was organizing the bottles of alcohol,

making sure all of them were nice and tidy. He was about 5'11 with a strong build, he had a Mohawk with tribal tattoos on the sides of his head. He turned

around, saw me and seemed startled. He furrowed his eyebrows and scanned me closely. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, something about him drew me

in.

"Oh shit! Who are you?!" He asked confused.

I chuckled and he blushed slightly. "Well, my name is Caroline, and I picked the lock because no one answered the door-" He cut me off and seemed even more

confused.

"And what are you doing here exactly? You know this is a-

"Motorcycle club, Sons Of Anarchy. Yup. Well aware, now are you just going to ask me questions or are you going to pour me a drink?" I smirked at him and he

smiled. My heart skipped a beat, he had a cute smile.

"Whatcha want?"

I laughed and grabbed the whiskey bottle, pouring myself a glass.

"Whiskey. I've had a long day on a plane with annoyin ass people so whiskey sounds like a dream at the moment" I stated and took off my coat.

"Where ya comin' from? Let me guess…Colorado?"

"Nah, Tuscan Arizona. I went to University of Arizona out there for a while but I decided to come back. It was getting boring out there you know? I

guess a part of me missed the craziness here." I took a big swig of my drink and took a deep breath. I'm was glad to be back in Charming.

"I'm from Queens, I just decided to move here and I met the guys, I haven't looked back since." He just stood there and stared at me for a moment. It wasn't a

mean stare, it was more like he was trying to study my face.

" What's your name?" I asked bluntly and he smiled widely.

"Juice. Well my name is Juan but I go by Juice. Long story" he explained and poured himself a drink. "You got a boyfriend?"

I poured myself another glass and cleared my throat. My cheeks flared up and I laughed nervously.

"No. I haven't had a serious relationship since my freshman year in college but that ended badly..it was my first serious relationship, and let's just say I'm glad

I'm here and not there. The guy was a total asshole ."

Juice was about to say something but the door busted open and everyone walked in.

"Oh hey guys, this is-" he began to say but I hopped out of my chair and rushed to them and was immediately greeted by Jax.

"Munch! How the hell are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" He squeezed me tightly and smiled at me.

"Jackson Teller I told you not to call me that! It's so embarrassing!"

Juice looked at Jax and then back at me. He was trying to process what was going on.

"Where's my Caroline?" Chibbs hollered. "I missed ye! Yer so big now!"

"Chibbies!" I hollered and jumped into his arms. He embraced me and held me tightly.

Tig came up behind him and smiled at me.

"Hey now! No hogging the munchkin! Oh god, you're so beautiful! I can't wait to beat up the fucker that tries to date ya", he chuckled and I punched him in the

arm laughing with him. The last people to come in were Clay and my dad. I gave Clay a hug and turned to my dad.

"Pop." I smiled at him, kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "I missed you. How're you holdin' up? You keeping up on the meds and everything?"

"Yup. I got your brother to nag me to take them. I missed you, I'm glad you're back. You look so much like your mother now."

I scowled and walked back to the bar.

"W-wait. _She's_ Pinney's _daughter?_ " Juice blurted out and looked at me strangely.

"Yup. Opie is my brother and Pinney is my dad."

He looked at Pinney and then at me again. He looked back at Pinney and asked "How did _you_ make _her_?"

I blushed and took a drink trying to hide my face.

"Hey. Watch it boy. She's off limits, hands off my little girl."

I rolled my eyes and was about to protest until Jax approached me.

"Hey munch- I mean Care, I got a kid on the way. And my ex-wife is in the hospital, you wanna tag along? He's gunna have surgery tomorrow."

"Your ex-WIFE?! You were married? Since when?! You're supposed to marry me remember? You promised when I was 5 that we would get married when we're

older! I leave for 11 years and you're breakin the promise? What a dog you are Jackson." We both laughed and I got my drink and chugged the rest of it. I got

up and walked towards the door and turned to Juice.

"Thanks for the drinks Juice, let's do it again sometime", I smiled and winked at him. He had a goofy smile that followed after what I said.

I walked outside and grabbed my old helmet with my make on it. I hopped onto his bike and he revved the engine.

"Hey, that idiot didn't bug you did he?"

"Who Juice? No! Not at all! He was fun to be around…he seems…sweet."

Jax snickered and looked at me funny. "We're talkin about the same guy right? The goofy one with the tattoos on his head?"

I socked him in the arm and he laughed. I missed being around Jax, he was like a second brother to me. We drove to the hospital to go see how the baby was

doing. The baby was prematurely C-Sectioned out of the mom because she had a drug overdose. I walked into the room and saw Tara, Jax's ex-girlfriend.

"Trashy piece of shit", I growled as she walked by. She turned to me and I glared at her.

"Caroline. You're here, _unfortunately_."

I walked closer to her and got centimeters close to her face. We've fought before when we were younger, and I won by a landslide. "Don't get on my bad side.

 _Bitch_." I hissed and Jax pulled me away.

"Hey! Hey! Care, Tara is assisting in Abel's operation, can't we get along just this one time? For me?" He pleaded with me and I sighed.

"Take me to my nephew." I stated and Jax showed me to the room where he was stored.

The baby was so tiny, he seemed like I could fit him in the palm of my hand.

"He's 10 weeks premature. They say he's got a 20 percent chance of makin it…"

I grabbed Jax's hand and stared at the baby.

"He's gunna make it Jax…I know it. He's a Teller after all, he's strong" I murmured and rested my head on his shoulder.

I heard footsteps behind us and I turned to see Gemma. I let go of Jax's hand and wrapped my arms around Gemma tightly. She was like the mother that I

always dreamed of, she was by best friend and someone who I looked up to when I was little.

"Hi sweetie. You just came in today?"

I nodded and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I had my family here again, it was lonely being by myself in Arizona. My family was here in Charming.

"I was just coming in to check if everything is okay, I gotta get back to the shop to get some business done. You alright if I go?" She asked Jax and he nodded.

"Can you take munch with you? I'm going to stay here a while."

Gemma agreed and I followed her back to her car. Before we got there I spotted Tara and we exchanged glances for a second. I held my eye contact, but she

turned away quickly and acted like she was doing something important.

"I know baby, that bitch irks me too. I wish I could just beat the shit outta her."

"Don't tempt me", I joked and we both laughed.

We drove to the shop and everyone was there still. I heard a sound coming from the garage and I went inside. I saw Juice trying to fix his motorcycle, and I

just stared at him for a while. He looked so focused on what he was doing. I was studying his face for a while also, he was very attractive.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked and he jumped up abruptly.

"Shit! Oh. Caroline, I just uh…fixin my bike. What's up?"

I grabbed a stool and placed it across from him so that I could see what he was doing more closely.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the talk and the drink. And I'm sorry if I scared you when I just barged in the clubhouse…I tended to do that a lot, force of habit I guess."

He laughed and put down his tools. He looked at me for a second and seemed like he was thinking about something.

"Why didn't you tell me you're Pinney's daughter?"

I stayed quiet, I knew that it was going to happen again. Juice would be scared to be around me because of my dad, Jax or Opie.

"You would've looked at me differently if I told you I was Pinney's daughter right? You would've talked different, acted different, and maybe even not talked to

me just to be safe and I don't want that. I've seen it all before Juice, every guy I think is attractive is always scared away because of my dad, Opie or Jax.

That's why I was never in any serious relationships because Opie or Jax would kick their ass to leave me alone. They were way too overprotective and I think

you know that about them too…so please, don't act weird because I'm Pinney's daughter. I'm his daughter but I'm also a grown woman who can make her own

decisions."

Juice was smiling like an idiot after my rant and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You think I'm attractive?" He asked and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"That's what you got from that whole rant? Jesus Juice you really are a goofy idiot", I chuckled and he laughed also.

"I promise I won't treat you differently because you're Pinney's daughter or Opie's sister okay? Pinky swear", he held out his pinky and I smiled widely.

"You better keep your promise Juan", I held out my pinky and we pinky swore.

I could feel my face heating up by the moment. I couldn't understand why he made me feel this way, I just felt genuinely happy to be around him.

"Okay. It's official.", he stated and I was about to walk inside to see everyone but he stopped

me. "Oh, hey Care!"

I turned and he smirked at me.

"You're hot" he stated and winked at me. My heart skipped a beat and I stood there for a moment happily. I didn't know how to react, but I knew I liked this

feeling. I didn't want it to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had been staying at the club house in Jax's room since I got back in Charming. I didn't want to intrude on Donna and Opie, even though I was the one that

introduced them to each other. I was awaken to the sounds of people talking loudly and things being moved. I got out of the bed and walked to the bar, the

boys walked out of the meeting room. I saw Juice and he seemed a little on edge.

"…I'll go get Skeeter to give us the bodies," Jax stated and walked towards his motorcycle. Half sac, Chibbs and Juice followed him and I stopped Jax.

"Jax! I can help with the whole Skeeter ordeal, I went to school with the creep-"

"Caroline, no. Your dad would kill me if he knew I traded you off for the club. Plus he'll want something in return if you know what I mean", Jax got on his bike

and they all rode off. Juice was the last one to ride off, he looked at me and waved. I ran back in the house and got Gemma's keys to her car. I knew I could

help, it was the least I could do for the club since they took me in. I started the engine and drove off, knowing where they were headed. I got to the place and

the door was closed. I listened through the door and heard that Skeeter was in a gambling anonymous program and he swore off gambling. I opened the door

and everyone turned to me. Juice's face looked 5 shades lighter, I could tell he was shocked that I turned up there.

"Care-"Jax growled but Skeeter interrupted.

"Caroline Anne Winston. I haven't seen you since high school!" Skeeter exclaimed and looked at me up and down. "You look good. _Real good_."

Juice clenched his jaw and looked like he wanted to sock Skeeter in the face. He started to crack his knuckles and was giving Skeeter a death glare.

"You don't look too bad yourself Skeeter", I bit my lip seductively but on the inside I wanted to puke. "I got a little proposition for ya, what about in exchange for the bodies you can have me instead for a night?"

Juice finally reached a boiling point and shouted "Fuck no! You're not goin out with this guy-"

"Deal!" Skeeter suddenly bursted out and Jax glared at me angrily.

"Why don't you give them what they want, and I'll give you what you want Skeeter. We can go out tomorrow if you're free", I said and he got red in the face.

He agreed and I felt so disgusting flirting with him but it was in the best interest of the club.

"I got 2 fresh bodies I can give you", he explained to Jax but Juice pulled me aside and talked to me.

"Care, are you out of your mind?! You're gunna sleep with the guy?!"

I laughed and he seemed more visibly angry.

"Do I sense jealousy Juan?" I teased him and he shot me a look. "No I'm not gunna sleep with him! I've got a plan alright? I'm good." I tried to calm him down

but he still seemed upset. "Something tells me that you're not just mad about me goin out with him. What is it?"

"Nothin", he scuffed but I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. He sighed and finally opened up. "I don't know…just the way he was lookin' at you…I got

pissed off…", he trailed off.

I blushed and smiled at him. He gets jealous when other guys check me out? Does that mean he likes me?

"I didn't like it either. That guy is a total fuckin creep, he's been trying to get with me since high school! I did it for the club Juice, they've done so much for me, I

gotta pay them back somehow."

Juice exhaled in frustration and rubbed his hand over his mohawk.

"Gimme your phone."

I handed him my phone and to him and he began to type on it. He handed it back and left the screen unlocked. I looked down at it and saw that Juice gave me

his number.

"Call me if you need anything okay? I'll be there in a heartbeat." He stated and walked towards the door. I felt like time stood still, I wished that I could have

been around him for hours on end. Jax approached me and handed me a piece of paper angrily.

"We're goin home. Got it? You can help get the bodies with us but that's it. You're getting too involved with the club's business." Jax hissed and I smiled agreeing with him.

I walked to the car and drove back to the shop. Gemma came out and looked at me as if I had 3 heads.

"Care! What the hell, you can't just take my car-"

"It was an emergency! Can't you make an exception for your favorite nonbiological child?" I handed her the keys and she rolled her eyes. She loved me, she

just really had to think about it sometimes.

I walked towards Juice and Jax. We got into an older car, and Chibs and half sac got in the back seat. We were driving past the park and Jax spotted Darby. He

explained who Darby was and why the sons hated him. We stopped and tried to see what he was doing.

"Hey, we gotta store the bodies somewhere right? If you guys hate that guy why don't we steal his car and store them in there?"

They all turned to me and Juice was the only one that was smiling like an idiot. Chibbs pulled over and got off with Jax, I got in the drivers seat and Juice was in

the passenger seat.

"Aw man do I have to sit in the back? I'm totally third wheeling it!" Half Sac protested and I smiled at him.

"Sorry Half Sac, maybe in your dreams." I turned on the engine and took off. Juice seemed nervous and I snickered. "You nervous Juicy? I'm a good driver, pinky

swear", I held out my pinky and he took it hesitantly.

"Oh, so we're gunna trust your diving skills by a pinky swear? I can't die, I'm too young to die-"

"Shut up Half Sac", Juice snapped and I tried not to smile, it was cute how he tried to stick up for me. I reached into my purse and got my sunglasses.

"Those look nice", Juice commented and I winked at him. He smirked at me and sat back in his seat.

"Hey Caroline, so if you see a guy with a shaved junk would you think it's gay?" Half Sac asked out of the blue.

"No, why?"

Dude, I shave my junk all the time it's not gay", Juice added and Half Sac shrugged. "It's kinda gay", Half Sac stated and I laughed.

"No, if women can have hairless junks why can't men?", I asked.

"Thank you!", Juice exclaimed and smiled at me.

I saw a police car drive past us and my heart stopped. If they stopped Jax and Chibbs they would know that we stole the car and that we have dead bodies in

the back. I stiffened and I felt relived when they went past us. Suddenly their sirens went on and they did a beeline to the SUV.

"SHIT", Juice exclaimed and I tried to think of what to do.

I only came up with one solution, _improvise._

"Juice, Sac, I'm going to ram into the car and take off running when I say. I'll take care of the cop. Got it?"

"Care, are you sure about this?", Juice asked.

"I got this Juice, trust me", I grabbed his hand and he nodded.

They both put on their seat belts and braced themselves. I revved the engine so that I could have maximum impact. I rammed the car into the cop car at full

speed.

I grabbed my taser out of my purse quickly. "Stab out the tires of the cop car and run!", I exclaimed and ran out.

I ran towards the cop in a panic. "¡ _Lo siento señor! Yo no sé que pasó, yo estaba manejando y-" (_ Translation: I'm sorry sir! I don't know what happened I was driving and-)

The cop seemed overwhelmed and stopped me. "I'm sorry miss, _no hablo Español"_ he stated and turned to walk back to the car to call for backup. I reached for

my taser and tased him in the back of the neck.

"Oh shit!", Jax exclaimed and I ran into the SUV. I hopped in the back and opened the trunk as we took off. Juice and Half Sac ran towards us and jumped inside.

"Caroline, you're fuckin crazy!", Half Sac panted and I closed the trunk.

"I think I'm in love", Juice joked and I giggled.

"See Jax! Aren't ya glad you brought me? I saved your ass and I took down a highway patrolman!"

"What was with the whole Spanish thing? Where did you learn Spanish from anyways?" Jax asked and was smiling at me.

"I learned it in college, I'm legally bilingual", I gloated and Jax rolled his eyes. "Whatever miss college student. Thanks for saving our asses, we owe you one.

But don't tell your dad or brother about this, they'd kill me", he scuffed and I chuckled. I've never seen Jax scared of my dad or my brother, usually he was the

one that was the leader of the two being the VP and all. We made a pit stop to the clubhouse and Chibbs ordered me to get off. I sighed and said goodbye to

everyone.

"Remember, call me if you need anything okay Care?" Juice said and I nodded.

"Well aren't you two getting close." Chibbs teased Juice and he blushed. "She's out of your league Juicy, leave her alone."

I glared at Chibs and he just laughed at my reaction. I busted down the door and immediately looked for Tig.

"TIGGY! I NEED SOME OF YOUR VITAMINS", I exclaimed.

Skeeter was in for a hell of a time tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tig was sitting by the bar when I rushed up to him. He took a swig of his beer and I smiled at him. He put down his beer and handed me the tranquilizer pills. He always called them vitamins even though he and I both knew what they really were.

"You know, I never asked why you needed the vitamins. Do I wanna know?"

"I got a date with Skeeter. He's gunna want a happy ending if you know what I mean and I would rather claw my eyeballs out. I'm gunna drug him and say he got super wasted and passed out. If all else fails I'll just choke him out", I explained and Tig looked like a proud parent.

"I knew I would rub off you sometime, I'm so proud." He praised me and I laughed. Tig was always a strange guy but he always did crazy shit with me behind my dad and brothers backs. He was one of the only people that looked at me as Caroline Winston, and not just Pinney's daughter.

"Okay, I'm going to run off to the store, I'm going to pick up some stuff. You want anything?" I asked and he shrugged.

"A pack of cigs would do me good," he said and tried to hand me money but I refused to accept it. I walked off to the store and began thinking of everything I would need for my plan to work. I needed to pack heat, and something told me that carrying a taser wouldn't do me justice. I had a pocket knife with me but I needed something more damaging. Here in Charming everyone knew who I am, and who my family is. I was susceptible to a lot of danger because of my relation to my dad and Ope. I walked into a liquor store and got some snacks, tampons and the cigarettes. I walked out of the store and was greeted by Darby. He stared me down and I reached in my purse, grabbing my pocket knife.

"Have we met before? I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." He asked me and I gripped my knife tighter. He held out his hand gesturing for a handshake.

"Ernest Darby."

I reached out my hand and shook his hesitantly. I didn't want to give him my real name because I was afraid of him knowing I was related to my dad and brother.

"Caroline Henry, nice to meet you." I choked out and shook his hand. My heart was pounding extremely hard and my hands were sweaty. I felt so nervous I was afraid I was going to show that I was lying.

"You're pretty affiliated with the Sons of Anarchy aren't you? You have your older brother, and your father…that's dangerous isn't it? Knowing that people can hurt you to get to the club-"

How did he know who I was? I even said a fake last name, he couldn't have known who I was unless he's tried to get intel on me. I heard an engine and my name being called from behind me.

"Hey Care!"

I turned around and saw that Juice had come to my rescue. Darby looked at Juice's cut and then back at me. He was making connections in his head and I ran over to Juice. Darby smiled at me "Goodbye Caroline Winston. Stay safe."

My heart dropped to the floor and my body went numb. He already knew who I was, and who I was related to. Juice was trying to talk to me but I was so in shock it all sounded like I was underwater.

"Are you okay? What happened? Care talk to me." I snapped out of it and stared at Juice nervously.

"I-I don't know I came here to buy cigs for Tig and stuff and he all of a sudden started to talk to me…Juice he knows who I am…he knows who I'm related to. He said if someone really wanted to hurt the club they would go after me…I was so scared", I choked out.

Juice saw that I was shaken up and wrapped his arms around me trying to make me feel better. I rested my head into his chest and a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I'm not gunna let that prick hurt you, I'll protect you", he said and helped me on his bike. I wrapped my hands around his torso and pressed my head on his back. I had never seen Juice so serious, usually he was playful or cutely concerned for me but this time he was stone faced. Was he just as nervous as I was?

"Thank you", I whispered and squeezed his back tighter.

I was never so shaken up about to talking to someone before I didn't know what to do, if Juice didn't come save me I would have been in serious trouble. We got to the clubhouse and Juice still seemed on edge. He got off the bike and went straight to Clay to tell him what happened.

"Clay. Darby knows who Caroline is, she needs 24 hour protection at all times. If anything happens to her I swear I'll break that white supremacy pricks neck", he growled.

Clay furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards me. He saw how shaken up I was and stared back at Juice.

"What the hell happened?", Pinney walked up next to me. I embraced my dad tightly and I exhaled shakily. "Darby knows who I am, dad…he said that I was the one to hurt if someone wanted to get back at the club. You think he's bluffing?" I asked and dad looked at Juice intently.

"You better watch her, if anything happens to my little girl I swear-"

"I won't let him touch her." Juice stated and walked off to the bar. I could tell that this stressed him out and I felt so bad I didn't want to make him feel that way. I knew I could protect myself but then again I knew my limitations, I wasn't invincible. I went into the back and got ready for my date with Skeeter. I put on a tight black dress that had see through fabric on the sides and some black high heels. I was only 5'4 so with heels I was 5'9, I felt more confident that way. I threw on some makeup and curled my hair messily. I slipped the pills in my bra and walked out. When I walked out all eyes were on me and I felt kind of embarrassed. I walked towards the bar and Juice did a spit take when he saw me.

"Juice?", I asked concerned and he tried to compose himself.

"You're gunna make me have to kill someone Care. You look..." He trailed off and looked at me up and down. He had slightly red cheeks and he took a swig of his drink.

"I'm gunna take that as a compliment", I laughed and he got up. "What're you doin?"

"I'm taking you to your date with Skeeter, I can't leave you alone with him dressed like that", he commented and I smirked. Did I sense jealousy? We walked to his motorcycle and he drove me to Skeeters work. I got off and Juice looked sort of frustrated.

"I'm going to be fine okay? I have my plan set, and everything is going to be okay alright? I won't sleep with him, not in a million years."

Juice huffed and still looked unsatisfied. "Do you gotta go?", he asked and seemed defeated. He knew that I was going to go no matter what, I was too prideful not to.

"How about we get pie after this? I'll go on a fake date with him and go on a real date with you, deal?" I grabbed the collar of his leather cut and bit my lip. Juice smiled and agreed. "Call me if you need anything okay? I'll be on standby."

I grinned and walked into Skeeters office. Skeeter turned around and saw what I was wearing and turned red. He laughed nervously and kept staring at my chest. What a creep.

"You look amazing Caroline."

I really didn't want to flirt with him because frankly I found him appalling but I knew it was for the club.

"You don't look too bad yourself babe. So, anything in particular you want to do?" I asked and he smiled widely. I knew exactly what he wanted to do, me.

"How about the bar? We could hang out, talk, drink…" he was writing something and clocked out of work. "You up for it?", he asked as we walked to his car. He opened my door and I hesitantly sat inside. His car smelled like dead bodies and desperation, just like him.

"Sure thing hun", I replied and almost gagged. The smell of the car was really getting to me. We drove to the bar and got off. The bar was called the Hairy Dog how classy. I walked inside and I felt everyone's eyes dart to me, I felt a wave of uncomfortableness. I didn't like guys staring at me like I was a piece of meat, I wanted to raise hell in there but I had to compose myself in front of Skeeter. I took a seat at the bar and Skeeter sat uncomfortably close.

"So, how've you been all this time? I haven't seen you around Charming", he asked and I tried to flag down the bartender.

"I moved to Arizona, you miss me?" I asked and put my hand on his thigh. He became breathless for a second, and I smiled.

"Y-Yeah", he simply replied and focused on my hand. The bartender came by and I snatched my hand away quickly.

"Two tequila shots please", I asked and the guy came with four. I tried to hand him the money but he said they were on the house.

The bartender went to the back room and I brought my face closer to Skeeter's. I began to whisper sweet nothings as I laced his shots with the tranquilizers. I pulled my face away and I could tell that he was totally into it. I handed him the two laced shots and grinned at him.

"To us!" I declared and took my two shots. He took the two shots and seemed satisfied. He made a funny face after a few seconds and plopped over onto the ground. Time to improvise.

"Oh my god! Someone help he passed out!", I shouted and the bartender ran over calling the ambulance. As the chaos began I slipped outside and pulled out my phone. I called Juice and he answered within seconds.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Juice, its Care-" I began but he panicked.

"Where are you? I'm leaving right now", I heard his motorcycle start up in the background.

"I'm at the Hairy Dog. Juice I'm-"

"I'll be there right now." He said firmly and hung up the phone. I stood outside and heard the sirens of the ambulance. The ambulance came within minutes and I saw Juice get off his bike with a concerned look on his face. He looked around looking for me until I called out to him. He turned my way and jogged towards me.

"What happened, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he because I'll kill that shithead." he said protectively. He was looking for Skeeter probably to beat the shit out of him, but I grabbed his face and turned it towards mine.

"Juice. I'm fine. I laced his drink, and he passed out. That's why the ambulance is here. Now, I want that pie you promised me Juan Carlos." I got on his bike and he chuckled to himself.

"More like the pie you promised me", he got on his bike and smiled widely. I loved his smiles so much, it was like a ray of sunshine. I hugged his torso and nuzzled my head against his back. We drove to a diner and he helped me off of his bike. He gave me his hand to get off the bike and I entwined my fingers in his. He looked down and saw that I was holding his hand and smiled like an idiot. We sat at a two seater booth and the lady handed us our menus.

"Whatcha want Juan? I'm getting the cherry pie, it's my favorite!" I cheered and Juice just stared at me admiringly.

"Cherry huh?", he asked and the lady came up and took our order.

"Two cherry pies please." Juice said and the lady walked away. "I gotta try it if it makes you that excited", he said and grinned.

"I have been waiting for this all day! I had to go out with a creep and now I'm here with my knight in a leather vest", I giggled and he laughed at me.

"You've been waiting all day for the pie or to ask me out on a date?"

I took a bit of my pie and I felt like I was in heaven. "A little bit of both", I winked at him and he smiled at me. He tried out the pie and groaned in satisfaction.

"Holy shit! This is so good!", he said with his mouth full and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Wow, my hero", I teased him and he laughed.

"You can't judge a book by its cover miss I crash cars into highway patrolmen and tase them even though I'm 5'4 and 135 pounds wet." He shot back.

"Okay, first of all, that was badass and you know it so don't hate and second of all, I'm 140 thank you very much", I said in a snotty voice.

"It was alright", he tried to downplay my stunt.

"Alright my ass! You know it was awesome Juice you're just jealous", I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue out at me also. I reached my hand over the table and tried to to flick his face and he kept swatting my hand away.

"You're gunna ruin my pie!", he hollered and tried to defend himself.

"Say you're jealous! Say it!", I hollered back trying my hardest to land a flick on his forehead.

"Alright! Alright! I'm jealous!", he surrendered and I sat back in my seat. We were both panting from all the fighting and he was the first one to break the silence.

"I really was jealous not gunna lie. I hated to think that Skeeter would take you out before I did but this makes up for it. I'm sure this was more fun than that date", he confessed and ate the last piece of his pie. The waitress came up and put the check on the table. "At least you don't have to drug me to get away from me", he joked and I snickered.

"Not yet at least", I commented and he laughed. I reached for the check but he quickly snatched it away.

"This ones on me", he said and he got up. "Let's get outta here."

He opened the door for me and I walked through. "Oh how gentlemanly", I cooed and he winked at me. I looked in front of us and saw an SUV with the same plates as Darby's. Darby stepped out of the SUV and spotted me and Juice together.

"Juice", I said nervously. His face dropped when he saw Darby, they had a stare down for a while until he snaked his hand around my waist.

"Bike, now." He commanded and I hopped on.

He revved the engine and took off in a hurry. I turned to look back at Darby and he got in his car and went in our direction.

I squeezed Juice's torso and pressed my cheek to his back. When I was like this I felt my safest, I knew Juice would protect me no matter what. We got to the club house and Juice parked his motorcycle in the lot. I turned and saw that the SUV went slowly past the shop.

"You okay?" He asked and helped me off the bike.

"A little shaken up, but good thanks to you knight in a leather cut", I smiled at him and he smirked at me. We walked inside and Tig and Chibbs greeted us.

"Woah woah woah, look who's all dolled up", Tig commented and admired my dress. "How'd your little mission go? Is he out like a light?" Chibbs asked.

"Yup! Skeeter was down for the count after I slipped in 2 tranquilizer tablets in his shots", I gloated. I saw Jax come out of the bathroom with a cut on his cheek. I walked over to him and examined it.

"I'm fine munch, I just scrapped with some asshole who cut me off."

"Well, I'm sure he looks worse", I grinned and he smirked at me.

"I appreciate you taking care of Skeeter Munch, thank you."

I nodded and walked towards the bar to talk to Tig. "Hey Tiggy! I got somethin for ya!", I sang and gave him his vitamins back. He thanked me and I walked back to Jax's room to sleep. I entered the room and saw Juice putting a fresh blanket and pillow on the floor.

"Uh…Juice?", I asked and he turned to me. "What is all this?"

"I'm sleepin here to protect you, but I didn't wanna intrude and sleep on the bed with you because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable…"

I walked in and took his pillow placing it on the bed. "Juice, you're not gunna sleep on the floor. Just sleep on the bed." I offered and he seemed conflicted.

"I'm fine on the floor-"

"We're sleeping on the bed together. I want you to okay?", I told him and he blushed slightly.

"O-okay."

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and Juice took off his cut. I laid down and he laid down right next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled my head into the crevice of his neck.

"Goodnight Juice", I whispered.

"Good night Care", he whispered back.

I felt so safe wrapped between his arms, for once I felt secure. My heart fluttered knowing that he was spending the night with me. Then I knew, I fell for the goofy idiot more than anyone before. And it scared the shit out of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and felt the void of Juice's warmth. I turned to my side and saw that he wasn't there, I sighed and stretched. I wondered where he was. I got up, rubbing my eyes and went to the bar to make some coffee. I couldn't find any so I went into Gemma's office. Gemma was looking at some paperwork and signing things.

"Hey Gem, I wanna go get coffee, can I borrow the car?", I asked and she handed me the keys. "Have you seen Juice?", I asked and she smirked at me.

"You're all about him now aren't cha? Sleeping in the same bed, going on a date…he's been happier lately, I'm guessing you're the reason"she said and my cheeks instantly went aflame.

"Gem…I think I'm really fallin' for him, what do I do I'm scared", I confessed and she smiled at me.

"Well, what's the problem?"

"What if he gets scared off by my dad or my brother? I've never been this serious about someone Gemma, what if he breaks my heart?"

She placed her hand on my head and stroked my hair. "It'll be okay sweetheart, have faith in him. He don't get scared away too easily, if he really loves you, he'll stay."

My heart skipped a beat and I grinned and nodded. Gemma was right, I just needed to have faith in him that he would stay by my side. I got into Gemma's car and drove to the local coffee shop. I got my coffee and placed it in the cup holder trying not to burn my hand. I turned the corner and saw someone in a diaper and boots walking down the street. I got a closer look and saw tribal tattoos and a mohawk, it was Juice. I drove by him and stopped the car, he looked at me embarrassed.

"Tough morning?" I asked jokingly and he chuckled. "Get in, I'll take you to the clubhouse." I opened the door to the car and Juice sat down groaning in pain from his back. I looked at him and saw that his upper chest was bleeding.

"What happened Juice? You're bleeding…" I said trying to examine his wounds.

"I don't remember, Tig gave me vitamins to put in his box and I took one-"

"Juice! You took a tranquilizer pill! That's the thing that I gave Skeeter to make him pass out!", I exclaimed and he looked at me funny.

"Why would Tig have tranquilizer pills? Crazy bastard", he groaned in pain when he touched the spots that were bleeding. We got to the clubhouse and he put on actual clothes except his shirt. I sat him down on a bar stool and looked at the wound once more. I went into the garage and got the first aid kit, and disinfected the wound. He hissed in pain and I bandaged him up.

"Thanks Care…listen…I've been meanin to tell you this for a while, but I-", he was about to finish but Chibbs walked in and interrupted.

"Hey, Juicy boy, were going to go to Nevada for a patch over. Clay wants you, now."

Juice sighed and put on his shirt. "I'll be there in a minute." He stated and turned to me. "I gotta go, you gunna be alright?."

I wanted him to stay with me but I knew that they needed him more. Nevada was Mayan territory so they needed all the men that they could get.

"I'll be alright, you just promise me one thing. You be safe alright? I know it's Mayan territory, so please be careful." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry Care, I gotta live so we can go on our second date," he commented and I giggled.

"I'm gunna be fine, I'm gunna be right here waiting for ya okay?", I said and he smiled.

"Okay", he said and began to walk towards the door. "Don't you go runnin off to Skeeter on me", he hollered and I bursted out laughing.

"Wouldn't dream of it! Hey Juice!", he turned around at the doorway and stared my way. "Be safe", I hollered and he grinned from ear to ear. Once he left the clubhouse I felt the void, I wanted to call him back and be with him longer but I knew he had a mission to do. I grabbed my phone from my purse and called Donna.

"Hey Care-bear what's up?", She answered.

"Wanna go shopping? Have a day to the two of us like the good old days?", I asked and took a sip of my coffee.

"Sure thing! Pick you up in 10?", she asked and I agreed.

Donna was hands down my best friend, I could tell her anything. She always thought my brother was cute but he was too oblivious to see that she liked him, so I had to work my magic and get them together. Donna came by and picked me up in her car.

"Anywhere you lookin' to go? We don't have kids for a few hours."

"Ross would be fun! I need new clothes anyways." I stated and she laughed.

"You always say that! Then when I look in your closet you have a million pairs of shoes, shirts, and pants!", she laughed and I shot her a look.

"You can never have enough pairs of shoes Donna! You and I both know that", I shot back and she rolled her eyes. We got into the store and I immediately was drawn to a red dress that was a deep V line and had a slit on the side.

"I think Juice would love to see ya in that one", Donna teased me. I glared at her and got my size "I'm getting this because I want to see how it looks."

"No you want to see how you think Juice will like it." She corrected me and I blushed.

"Is it that obvious that I like him?" I asked shyly and she smiled.

"Yeah, it is but in a cute way, like you seem to perk up when anyone brings him up."

I blushed and turned my face to hide it. She laughed at me and I ran into the dressing room to escape the embarrassment. I tried on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror and was stunned. I walked out and Donna's face dropped.

"You're getting it. You have to!" She squealed and I laughed.

"It's not too much?", I asked and she shook her head immediately.

"Uh, no you look hot!", she complimented me and I looked at myself in the mirror again. I decided to buy it, and Donna found some clothes that she liked. We went to the register and I fought with Donna to pay for her clothes. I eventually won and payed for them. She protested once more but I insisted, I knew that her and Ope were in rough times financially.

"Thank you Care, I owe you", she hugged me tightly.

"No, you're my best friend! I have to spoil you sometimes!", I exclaimed and we got in the car. She just smiled at me and sighed. "I'm glad you're my best friend Care, I don't know what I would do without you", she said and I hugged her again.

"Same here Donna", I giggled and she started the engine. There was a few moments of silence and I just suddenly blurted out a question that I had on my mind. "Is it hard being with a club member?", I asked and she chuckled to herself.

"Hard is an understatement. I'm always scared he's gunna get put away again and I'll be all by myself. I hate that the club let him do the time but I love him so much, I can't take away what he loves…", she trailed off.

"Is it worth it?"

She nodded and seemed like she was thinking about a past memory she had with Opie. "Yeah. I love Opie with all my heart, and I love my kids. I would do it again any day of the week. Just go for it Care, life's too short for what ifs."

We got to the clubhouse and I got out. "Thank you Donna, I really needed that. You're the best, drive safe, love you!"

"Bye Care, love you", she cooed and waved.

After that the day was a blur. I took the two days and strictly dedicated it to work with Gemma. I had to stay busy or I would think of all the women that were most likely flaunting around Juice. I knew we weren't an official couple yet, frankly I didn't know what we were but I trusted him not to sleep around behind my back. At the blink of an eye Gemma's fundraiser day was here. I was getting ready when I heard the sounds of engines roaring and footsteps clacking on the floor. I shot up and was about to dart to the bar area when I bumped into someone in my doorway.

"Lookin' for someone?", the voice asked and I smiled widely; it was Juice. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and we stayed like this for a few minutes.

"I missed you goof", I breathed and he snickered.

"I missed you too Care", he murmured.

"It felt weird not having here with me. I was thinkin of having Skeeter come keep me company but…I guess you'll do", I teased him and he shot me a look. "I'm kidding!" I giggled and he shook his head.

"I'm not gunna let Skeeter have you this time…", He said and put his hands on my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and we swayed back and forth softly. He leaned in close to me, and we were inches from each other's faces. I could feel his hot breath radiating my skin. I heard someone clearing their throat and Juice jumped scaring me and saw Half Sac standing behind Juice awkwardly.

"Sorry, uh…we have to go to the fundraiser…", Half Sac stated and did an uncomfortable laugh. Juice groaned and took his hands off my waist, I let go of him and did an apologetic smile.

"I got a new dress I think you'll get a kick out of", I winked and he chuckled.

"If it's anything like the last dress I may end up in a fight by the end of the night", he fixed his cut and took out his shades. "You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. The void was finally filled after the two long days without him. I had my Juice back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I got to the fundraiser and saw Opie standing with Jax staring at someone. I ran up to Ope and gave him a big hug from the behind.

"Ope! I missed you", I hollered. I let him go and he gave me a proper hug.

"Hey Munch, how are you? I see you're getting friendly with the idiot", he gestured to Juice who was talking to Clay. I punched him in his arm playfully and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…I really like this one Ope-" I started but he laughed.

"I heard from Donna, she told me not to interfere. You sure about this?", he asked and I nodded.

"I am." I stated and he just smirked at me.

"You've grown up quite a bit munch, but you know you're still the same height somehow…", he picked on me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a normal height! Leave me alone", I objected and crossed my arms. I looked into the direction that they were looking in and saw a guy with short blonde hair with a medium build. He turned around and I knew his face the instant I saw it. Kyle. I hated Kyle after he ditched my brother during a run and had him do 5 years time. I was overjoyed when I found out that he was excommunicated from the club, so it was really confusing seeing him there. I was about to walk up to him and tell him to leave but Opie stopped me.

"I agreed to let him come. He wants to see his kid play in his band."

"And you believe that shit? He's here to get back in the club Ope! He doesn't give a shit about his kid, you and I both know that", I hissed and Opie stayed quiet. I walked towards Kyle in a furry and Jax tried to stop me but I pushed him out of the way. I made a beeline to Kyle and he smiled at me.

"Hey! Munch! What's up?" He exclaimed and I pushed him against his truck grabbing his collar roughly. He groaned in pain and I glared at him.

"Don't you fucking try and act all buddy buddy with me you piece of shit. You stay away from my brother and the club or I'll gut you myself. Got it? And we both know how much I would love to put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours", I roared and he threw his hands up to surrender. I spit at his feet and walked away in anger. I ran into Jax and he was staring me down as I walked by.

"What?", I gave him the death glare and he handed me some of Gemma's chili.

"I don't like Kyle just as much as you, but we need to keep the peace Care. Gemma had a strict rule not to harm him and I sure as hell don't wanna piss her off. Let's just be civil alright?", he pleaded and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I looked around and saw that Bobby managed to stuff his mane in a wig and I was surprised. I saw Juice walk my way and he stared at Bobby also.

"Those pants are gunna rip at any second." Juice commented and I punched him playfully.

"Be nice! If anything is going to pop off it's that wig, I'm surprised he got his mane inside that tiny thing", I said and Juice laughed.

"Oh and I'm the mean one." He shot back and saw that I was on edge.

"What's the matter?", he asked and I sighed. I really didn't want to go over why I was angry because I was afraid I would get angry all over again. "Why don't you explain it to me while we eat some pizza because I'm starving and I hate chili", Juice whined and I obliged.

"Okay, but only if we go to the arcade after", I added and he just stared blankly at me.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked jokingly and I laughed.

I got into Juice's bike and he revved the engine. I wrapped my arms around his torso and let the wind blow in my hair. I felt so peaceful, I wanted to stay like this for a while. We stopped at a small pizza diner that was on the east side of town. He helped me off and opened the door for me. I walked in and inhaled the aroma of pizza.

"Ahhh, smells like heaven", I sang and Juice laughed.

"You get so excited about food, I'll never understand."

I giggled and held Juice's hand pressing my cheek to his arm. "Pepperoni sounds good?" He asked and I nodded. "Sounds perfect!", I grinned and Juice ordered. He tried to pay but I whipped out my debit card quickly and payed.

"I'm the guy! I'm supposed to pay!", Juice protested.

"Well, there's exceptions to every rule", I smirked at him and he scowled at me.

"So, you found out that Kyle was at the fundraiser?", Juice asked and I raised my eyebrow. "I saw you rough him up, gotta say it was pretty hot but I didn't wanna intervene and get my ass kicked." He joked and I laughed.

"I kinda lost it there, I just got so angry to see him there. And then he had the audacity to act like we were best friends! I hate that guy", I grumbled and put my hair in a messy bun.

"We all do, but it was a favor for his wife April. He's never seen his kid play-"

"Bullshit", I spat out in anger. "That son of a bitch doesn't give a rats ass about his kid, he wants to get back into the club!"

"Care, why don't you just cut the guy some slack? He's got nothing, the only thing he had was the club and he is excommunicated-"

A pit of anger erupted in my gut and I lost control.

"Are you sticking up for him? After what he did to my brother?", I asked accusingly and he saw how angry I got. He tried to take back what he said but it was too late, I was angry as hell.

"No Care I'm just sayin-"

"You've said enough Juan." I hissed and stormed out. Juice tried to call after me as I walked away but I ignored him completely. At the time all I saw was red and black, I needed to cool off. I walked back to the clubhouse and my dad was on his motorcycle getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where you headed pop?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled. "About to head up to the cabin, you wanna go?" He asked and I ran inside. I got a few outfits and hopped on his bike. We took off in no time and I buried my face in my dads denim vest. I was so angry with the whole situation that I couldn't keep myself from crying. The more that I tried to stop crying I cried more, I was a wreck. This was the first fight that I had with Juice and I hated it. I wanted to go apologize but I was too angry to talk to him yet. We finally got to the cabin and my dad got off his bike. He stared at my red puffy eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry, that idiot says stupid shit sometimes but you were all he talked about in Nevada. I kept an eye on him and made sure he stayed away from the crow-eaters, but he didn't even throw them a glance. He's pretty dedicated" He stated and I broke down crying again.

"Dad…I yelled at him and got mad at him because he was telling me to lay off Kyle, I just lost it Pop…what do I do?", I asked him and he laughed.

"If he gets scared off by you yellin at him he defiantly ain't the one for you. You got your mothers temper." I pouted and he grumbled to himself. "Just stay here a few days, see how you feel after. If you wanna go, go, if you don't you can stay here."

I hugged my dad tightly and he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you Poppa", I breathed and he grunted in response. My dad was a man of few words unless he was pissed off or trying to get a point across. I fixed up a room and started to make the bed so that I could sleep. I went into the living room and grabbed my old stash of handguns that I kept in the cabinet below the vent. I opened the box and grabbed my old .22 caliber pistol that had my name engraved on the side. I put the stash away and saw that my dad was standing behind me. I jumped in fear and he just looked at at the gun in my hand.

"Still shaken up about the Darby thing?"he asked and I gripped the gun tighter when I heard his name.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that", I sighed and made sure the clip had rounds in it. He was studying my hands and saw the way they were shaking after he mentioned Darby.

"Don't worry I'm going to stay here until you make up your mind. Good night Caroline", he went off to bed and I went into my room. I laid down on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling. I knew I was in the wrong, Juice didn't deserve to be yelled at like that; he was just trying to help me not hate Kyle as much as I did. A few days passed and I felt worse knowing that I was just prolonging the fight. I missed Juice like crazy, and I wondered if he felt the same. I was making dinner when my dad stormed into the kitchen.

"I'm goin back to the clubhouse, there was a shooting at the pub and some of the sons were involved. Gunna see if everyone is alright", he stared and I shot up.

"Who was involved?", I asked concerned.

"Don't know.", my dad simply said and I quickly gathered my things.

We got into my dads bike in a hurry and rode to the clubhouse. While we were riding I couldn't stop thinking of Juice. I was so scared that the last time I would talk to him would be the argument. We got to the clubhouse and I busted down the door and ran inside. I looked around and there was no one in the bar area. I looked in the meeting room and saw no one there either. I went into panic mode and ran into the garage and saw Clay and Half Sac standing there. I saw an ambulance truck inside the garage and my heart dropped.

"Juice", I whispered and I felt like my throat was closing. I inhaled shakily and Juice stepped outside of the ambulance with blood all over his shirt.

"Care-"

I ran to him and broke down sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

I couldn't stop crying, I was so scared that he was the one that was badly hurt.

"I thought you were h-hurt and I was so scared…Pop just told me there was a shooting and I didn't see you when I came in and I panicked", I said shakily and he hugged me tighter.

"I'm okay babe", he reassured me and I sniffled trying to keep myself from crying again.

"I was so scared that our fight was going to be the last things we said to each other; I'm so sorry Juice. I was wrong, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that-"

"Nah, I knew how much you hated Kyle and I still decided to try and stick up for him. It's my fault", he pressed his lips to my forehead and swayed me slowly side to side.

"The thing that scared me the most was the I thought that I wasn't going to be able to tell you that I really like you Juice," I murmured.

Juice put his hands on my hips and leaned in towards me. His lips crushed mine and I heard hoots and hollers behind us. Juice looked embarrassed and I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his face towards mine for one last kiss.

"Alright, alright, that's enough", my dad commented and I laughed. I turned toward Juice and he wiped a tear from my eye.

"I ain't goin' anywhere you hear me? I'm stayin' right here with my girl", he grinned from ear to ear and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Is that what I am now? Your girl?", I asked him mockingly.

"Yeah, you're my girl", he said lovingly and I just stared into his eyes. I yawned and felt fatigued after the emotional rollercoaster I just went through.

"You tired? Let's go to bed", he asked and I said goodnight to everyone. My dad of course threatened Juice that he would chop off his fingers if he did anything to me. We went to the bedroom and I slipped off my shoes and plopped on the bed. Juice did the same and he wrapped his arms around me gently. I intertwined my fingers with his and didn't want to go to sleep because I felt like he was going to vanish if I closed my eyes.

"Just go to bed baby, I'll be here when you wake up", he promised and I closed my eyes.

"Good night Juice", I whispered. Juice kissed the back of my head softly.

"Good night babe", he murmured and I snuggled in his embrace. In his arms I felt secure, and for once everything seemed like it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he was okay and here with me. And I prayed to got it stayed that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and heard the loud sound of snoring in my ear. I turned and saw that Juice was out cold and he was the loudest snorer that I had ever heard. I had no idea why I just noticed that he snored that loud, I guess I was so happy that he was sleeping next to me that I was oblivious to it. I tried to move to go fix is something to eat but he pulled me closer to him half awake.

"5 minutes", he groaned and I giggled.

" I have to get up and make us breakfast I'm starving!", I whined and he groaned again. I gave him a peck on the lips and he let me go. I walked out and everyone was in the meeting room talking amongst themselves. I stretched and out my hair in a bun getting ready to make breakfast. I looked up at the monitor in curiosity and saw black car pull up in the lot and 3 people got out. I looked closely and saw that two of them had policeman uniform. I ran to the meeting room and busted the door open. They all perked up and stared at me confused.

"Cops are outside, probably gunna raid the place", I warned them and they all got up in a panic. I rushed over to Juice and woke him up.

"Juice! Juice! Juice there's cops you gotta wake up babe", I shook him and when I said cops he instantly shot up. We both rushed out and the cops busted down the door barging through.

"Charming PD, get down", the yelled and had their guns ready to fire. They were grabbing people and pushing them to the ground violently. Juice and I complied with the cops (surprisingly) but the cop pulled my arm roughly and Juice got angry.

"Hey! Leave her alone", Juice growled and the cop kicked him in the stomach hard. He hollered out in pain and I made sure he was okay.

"Get on your knees, hands above your head", the cop ordered and I complied. He took my hands and placed them against my back hand cuffing them.

"What're you takin me in for exactly? I got a right to know", I stated and a woman with medium brown hair and blue eyes approached me. She had a bandage on her nose and it seemed to be slightly bruised.

"Hello Caroline, I'm agent Stahl. I just want to ask you a few questions-"

"If I'm not being under arrest I ain't goin. I don't talk to pigs", I hissed and she laughed.

"You're a fistey one, I like that", she commented and got close to my face.

"Sorry sweetheart. I'm spoken for", I shot back and glared at her.

The cop hauled me and Bobby out and I tried kept wiggling to get away from the cop. The cop threw me in the car and I kicked him before he closed the door.

"Fuck you", I hollered and kept kicking the door. "I have my rights you psychotic bitch!"

"Just sit tight Caroline, we just want to ask a few questions and we'll let you go. It's just procedural protocol", she tried to calm me down but I kept struggling to get away.

"Fuck your protocol! Let me go!", I spat out and Bobby laughed. I turned to him and he gave me a tiny smirk, he seemed unfazed. I sighed and sat back into my seat, if Bobby didn't have anything to worry about then I should be fine also. We got to the Department of Justice facility in Stockton and the cop opened the door for me. I walked in hesitantly and looked around, there was just a bunch of ATF pigs. Stahl took me to a room with double sided windows and a table in the middle with 2 chairs. She uncuffed me and I sat down and glared at her, she smiled at me insincerely.

"So what can you tell me about the Sons of Anarchy? You must know something, your dad, brother and boyfriend are both affiliated..", she asked me and I stayed quiet just staring her down.

"The Sons of Anarchy is a motorcycle club. They are a group of skilled mechanics that work together, that's it."

She handed me a paper and I examined it. It had a sketch of what appeared to be Ope, but the eyes and the nose seemed off.

"Bobby Munson and your brother are wanted for the death of Brenan Hefner. Bobby has been positively identified, but your brother hasn't yet. When they do identify him, they're looking to seek the death penalty."

I looked at the paper once more and ripped it in half.

"My brother ain't no killer and neither is Bobby-"

"Caroline, we just need intel on what we're going up against. If you give me names, places and what they've done I'll grant your dad, brother and boyfriend immunity."

I stayed quiet for a second and thought it over. Growing up I always had run ins with the law, I was never sent to Juvenile prison but I was sure as hell close to it.

"I ain't tellin' you shit. I don't know anything, and even if I did, I don't speak to pigs. You and I both know that if you're throwing out deals like that, you don't have shit on the club, so why don't you just go fuck yourself!"

She simply grinned at me and made a hand signal to open the door.

"You can go."

I flipped her off and stormed out the door in a fury. I walked outside and sat on the benches that they had inside. I saw Donna and Opie walking side by side with Stahl pestering them.

"What kind of mother are you gunna be?" Stahl asked Donna and I just observed.

"The kind that doesn't bail on her family", she simply said and they both walked in my direction. Ope furrowed his eyebrows and I got up, hugging the both of them.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I'll tell you in the car…" I murmured and walked with them. We got in the car and I sat in the back seat.

"They hauled me in for questioning about the Sons of Anarchy. They said if I give names, places and what they've done she would grant you, dad and Juice immunity."

He turned back to me and shot me a look. "You didn't-" he said angrily

"No! What do you think I am an idiot? I told her I don't know shit."

He turned back around and sighed. "She's setting me up to look like the rat. She wants me, Donna and the kids to go into wit-pro for 'our own safety' crazy bitch", he grumbled and I sat back in my seat. We got to the clubhouse and everyone was there to greet us. Jax pulled me aside and had a talk with me before I got to greet everyone.

"Munch, what the hell happened?"

Juice walked next to me and listened in on my conversation with Jax.

"They tried to get intel on you guys and offered me immunity for my

Pop, brother and Juice. They don't have shit if they're hauling me in to give them dirt on you guys. You know they're desperate when they're hauling in the women of the club."

Jax nodded and gave me a quick hug. I turned to Juice and saw that he gave me a concerned look. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I placed my hands on both sides of his face squeezing his cheeks slightly.

"I'm okay Juicy, I know how to handle ATF. How's your stomach? That guy kicked you pretty hard."

He shrugged and placed his forehead against mine. We gazed into each other's eyes and he gave me another quick peck on the lips.

"I'm okay as long as you are", he breathed and I smiled.

"You're such a sap", I teased him and he chuckled.

"Only for you", he whispered and I blushed.

I looked at his shirt and noticed that he was wearing his mechanic uniform. I grabbed him by the collar and brought my face closer to his.

"You're a cute mechanic", I bit my lip slightly and he smiled widely.

I didn't notice that Chibbs was standing right next to us, and I wondered how long he had been there.

"I know he's the cutest", he mocked me and I bursted out laughing. Chibbs jokingly tried to hug Juice but he pushed away him and got embarrassed. I went into Gemma's office and saw that she was looking for something.

"What's the matter?" I asked and she jumped up in fear.

"I didn't see you there. I'm trying to find the banners I had for Abel's party tonight…I could've sworn I had them around here somewhere", she said and kept lifting up papers looking for it.

"Me and Juice will go get another Gem, don't worry about it", I said she she sighed.

"Thanks sweetheart…just bring it by Jax's house so we can set it up."

I walked off to go get Juice and he was sitting by the bar talking to Half Sac. He saw he and he smirked at me. "Hey Juice, wanna go get a banner for Abel with me? I promised Gemma I would get her another one, she lost the one she bought."

Juice agreed and got up but he seemed like he was in pain. I went up to him and placed my hand on his abdomen and he groaned in pain. I lifted up his shirt and saw that his lower ribs on his left side were bruised.

"I'm fine-", he murmured and I went into the garage. I got a bottle of Advil out of the cabinet and walked back over to Juice.

"Here, take this and I'll go. I'll see you at the party okay? Be careful", I kissed him on the forehead and he groaned.

"You're not going alone. Take Half Sac with ya", he protested and Half Sac shot up once he heard his nickname. I looked over and spotted Donna talking to Ope, I hollered at her.

"Donna! Wanna go with me to the store?", I asked and she nodded.

"See, I won't be alone Juicy, I'll be with my partner in crime, Donna." Juice just smiled at me and brought his face closer so that I could give him a proper kiss. I pressed my lips against his softly and he placed his hand on my cheek caressing my face. He pulled away and I began to walk away. "Call me if you need anything Care", he called out to me and I blew a kiss to him. I went into Donna's car and she just smirked at me.

"What", I laughed and she tried to hide her excitement for me.

"So you two an item?", she asked and I blushed.

"Yeah, as of yesterday…"

She hit me in the arm and I hollered in pain. "What was that for?!"

"You never told me you guys were an official thing! I'm supposed to be the first one to know!", she yelled at me and I rose my hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry! I didn't get around to it because of the whole Ope and Bobby thing!" I exclaimed and her face dropped. I knew I just reminded her of the awful situation and I felt like an idiot. We got to the party store and went inside. There were piñatas everywhere and a bunch of balloons strung up and floating up to the ceiling. We went to the banner section and started to rummage through the multiple "it's a boy" or "it's a girl" banners. We finally got to the bottom and I found a "Welcome home" banner; it was white with bold blue font. I grabbed it and showed Donna the banner.

"Well that was easy", she commented and I laughed.

"Thanks for coming with me Don, I really appreciate it", I said as we were being checked out.

"No problem, I need to get my mind off the mess with Ope anyways. This is a good distraction", she commented and sighed.

I could only imagine what she was going through, she was probably amazingly stressed out.

"Well, I'm here for you Donna. If you need anything I'm here", I reassured her and she hugged me.

"I know Care, thank you."

We went into her car and drove to Jax's house for Abel's party. I opened the door and heard shuffling coming from the kitchen. I walked in with Donna and we saw Gemma trying to do a million things at once.

"Hey Gemma, brought you the banner", I said and saw that she was making food for the party tonight. "I'll go hang it up okay? Me and Donna can help ya set up." Gemma smiled at me and looked extremely tired.

"Thank you baby…I've been running around like crazy trying to get everything ready for the party…" she said and I laughed.

"I can see that Gem, if you need to go get ready I'll make sure everything is prepped for the party."

She looked at me and Donna hesitantly. "You sure?" She asked and I nodded.

"Go get all dolled up, we'll hold down the fort", I commented and she hugged me and Donna.

"Thank you. I'll call Jax to pick up the baby", she sighed and left quickly. We had about an hour before the party was supposed to start, so worked as quickly as possible. We were done in an hour prepping everything and I wanted to take a half an hour to make sure everything was clean and tidy. Donna was finishing up the food and I was hanging up the banner for last touches. I was standing on a chair trying to pin the banner when the door swung open and I lost my balance. I wobbled sightly and I felt someone hold my legs steady so that I wouldn't fall. I looked down and saw that it was Juice keeping me steady.

"Woah there babe, be careful", he said and I finished pinning the banner.

I got down and Juice placed his hands on my hips. "Hey baby", I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Tig and Chibbs walked in and observed the house.

"Everything looks nice, do you need anything else? Beer, soda, food?", Tig asked and I grinned.

"Thanks Trager, but everything is set. Have you seen Jax? He's supposed to bring the baby.."

"No…I don't know." Tig shrugged and went into the kitchen.

Tig seemed on edge about something, something was off. Usually Tig would make fun of Juice but he seemed like he had something on his mind. Before I could ask Tig what was wrong Jax came in with the baby, Clay and Gemma. I gave them all and I looked at the baby, he was so cute!

"You wanna hold him?", Jax asked and I held out my hands. He placed the baby in my arms and the baby cooed at me.

"Hi Abel, I'm your auntie Caroline…you're so cute", I grinned and the baby giggled. "Auntie Care loves you", I hushed and pressed my lips softly to his forehead. He reached his little hand out and rested it on my face.

"I think he likes you Munch. Don't get any ideas Juice.", Jax joked and Juice chuckled. I gave the baby back to Jax and a girl with medium brown hair approached me.

"Hi, I'm Wendy", she extended her hand out to shake my hand and I took it.

"I'm Caroline, nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." I smiled mischievously and Jax shot me a look.

"Nice things I hope", she laughed and I just kept smiling. We both knew they weren't nice things. I saw Tara walk through the door and I groaned, her presence was enough to piss me off. Wendy went to go sit down and I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Chibbs trying to calm me down.

"Play nice girly, for da kid", he scolded me and I frowned.

"I know, I know…"

A few hours passed as we all just sat, drank and enjoyed each other's presence. My dad and my mom were playing with Ellie and Kenny, and Opie was talking to Juice. I was standing there by Donna and she was just smiling at her kids. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 9:30 already.

"I should head home with the kids, it's getting late..." she commented got the kids. I was about to ask Juice if he could drop me off at the clubhouse but Tara stormed off in a fit of rage. Juice saw the whole ordeal and just looked at Jax.

"Go make sure she gets home safe." He ordered and Juice gave him a funny look. "Don't ask", he sighed and Juice rushed to me.

"I'm gunna go, you want a ride back to the clubhouse?"

"Okay, I'll just catch a ride back with Donna.".

"Be safe, I love you", he said and kissed me softly.

"Juice…" I said stunned. He just said he loved me so nonchalantly. He turned to me unfazed and I blushed. "I love you too", I hushed and he winked at me. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I went up to Donna and she looked at me funny.

"You okay? Your cheeks are all red…" she commented and felt my forehead for a fever.

"Don…he just said he loved me…" I said still in shock.

Donna smiled brightly and laughed. "Well did you say it back?" She asked and I nodded.

"Congratulations Caroline Ortiz", she teased me and I blushed. We brought the kids to the car and they both sat in the back seat. Opie came out and talked to Donna.

"Hey Care, you mind if we come back and help Gemma clean up?", she asked me and I nodded.

"I can take the kids home and tuck them in. You guys can stay here", he offered.

"Aw how nice of you", I cooed and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I gotta go to the store to buy some powdered soap for Gemma, she's out", Donna stated.

Opie gave her a 10 for the soap and the keys to the truck. We said goodbye to the kids and Opie kissed Donna goodbye.

We got in the truck and she started the engine. I turned on the radio and we were singing songs that we remembered in high school. My phone started ringing and I looked at who it could be. My phone dropped and I bent down to get it. We stopped at a ref light and I finally reached my phone. I saw in the rear view mirror someone with a ski mask and they were in an SUV. I examined him closer and saw that he was holding a semi-automatic machine gun in his hand. My heart dropped and I reached over to push Donna over.

"Donna watch out", I hollered and she looked at me strangely.

Shots rang out and I pushed her body over, two bullets pierced my shoulder in the process. Blood was splattered everywhere and I looked at my shoulder. I had my hand on Donna's arm and saw blood dripping from her head. I looked more closely and saw that she got shot multiple times in the head. My heart sank to the floor and all the air was seized from my lungs.

"DONNA", I screamed out and just held her body close to me.

I cried my eyes out, harder than I ever have before. I knew that those shots were supposed to be for me, and it killed me. She wasn't supposed to die, I was.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't get to update for a few days, but I hope your holidays were amazing! Thanks for reading, and to all the people who review THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seeing all the positivity in my review section always makes my day. So back to the story, hope you enjoy! This isn't going to be a short chapter, but I'll update hopefully tomorrow also!

Chapter 7

Donna's body was being carried on a stretcher and I was beside myself. I wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare but I had to accept that it was my reality. A lady tried to take me to the ambulance to look at my wounds but I was so focused on Donna I didn't care. I ran to where Donna was but she was just lying on the floor with blood dripping from her head.

"Donna! Donna!", I screamed but the people held me back. "Let me go! I gotta see her, let me go! Donna!", I fought to get away but it was inevitable. I heard the sounds of motorcycles and a car screech from stomping on the breaks too hard. I saw that it was Jax, Chibs, Clay and Opie.

"Donna? Donna? Donna!", Opie yelled and ran to her. I started to feel light headed but I tried my best to hold myself up. I knew I lost a lot of blood myself, and my body was starting to feel numb. Is this what Donna felt before she died? My legs started to feel wobbly and I exhaled sharply. I heard more motorcycles in the distance and my throat began to burn.

"Miss? Miss?", an EMT asked me. Two other people held me up and they were inspecting my wounds.

"Donna" I breathed and my legs finally gave out. I fell to the floor and the EMT's started screaming at each other to get me off the floor and into the ambulance. Chibbs and Juice rushed to me in a panic but they were stopped by the EMT's.

"She's unstable, we have to take her to the hospital ASAP", someone said.

"It's okay Juicy boy, let 'em do their jobs. We'll go over there to be wit' her." I could hear that was Chibbs because of his Irish accent.

Everything stopped and I slipped into the darkness of my subconscious. As I was asleep, I had a dream of the incident. Donna and I were laughing like we always were, and she turned up the radio louder because our song confessions by Usher came on. We were singing together verse by verse and dancing. I was singing the tune and Donna seemed unsettled and looked at me.

"I think that someone is following us…you see that black SUV? He's been behind us for about 5 minutes now…should I call Jax?"

"No…no lets let this play out," I told her and kept a close eye on the car behind us. We got to a stop sign and Donna looked extremely tense. "Don-" I stated and suddenly the glass window in the back broke and shots rang out. "Get down!", I yelled and covered Donna so that she wouldn't get hurt. I felt a huge pain in my head and everything began to blur.

"Caroline! Caroline!", I heard Donna scream in horror. I smiled at her and closed my eyes; I this is how it should be. I'm glad I could save my best friend. Everything turned black and suddenly I was in a funeral home filled with family and friends. I walked inside but no one seemed to notice that I was there. I saw Donna crying and Opie holding her tightly, and Jax tearing up. Juice was on the stand and he looked choked up.

"I hadn't known Caroline l very long. We've been dating for about a month and a half, but something about her caught my eye. It wasn't her beauty, even though she was the most beautiful girl that I had ever laid my eyes on…it was her heart and her personality. She was funny, loving, sweet, witty…I know we hadn't known each other for very long but I loved her more than anyone. I knew that she had my back even if everyone else turned theirs on me, and I've never shared that with a woman before. I just…I wish I could hold her one more time…", he trailed off and had to step away for a few seconds because he was too emotional. I walked up to him but he couldn't see or hear me, it was torture. I walked outside and saw that Clay and Tig were talking amongst themselves.

"…I didn't see any witnesses Clay, but I swear if I knew it was her I wouldn't have shot. I loved that little girl, she was like a kid to me", Tig looked saddened and I furrowed my brows. Was Tig talking about me?

"Even if there wasn't any witnesses, you killed Caroline instead of Opie, and that wasn't the plan! Now we gotta cover up this shit!", Clay hissed and my heart dropped. Tig was the killer. Why? Was it because Stahl set up Ope to be the rat? Tig went inside and looked at my casket with remorse. He placed a white rose on my casket and stroked it gently.

"I'm sorry kid. I'm so sorry", he cried. "You and Donna weren't supposed to be in there. Opie was", he murmured. I gasped and opened my eyes quickly, jolting myself up. I saw that I was in a hospital bed and I had bandages wrapped around my shoulder and chest area. It was just a dream, but what did it mean? I looked around the room and saw Juice sleeping in a chair beside me holding my hand. He was snoring loudly and I laughed to myself, I never notice how loud he snores until I'm awake listening to him. Tara walked in and saw that I was awake and pressed her lips together into a tiny smile.

"You feeling okay? Nausea? Head ache?", she asked and I shook my head.

"No I'm good, thank you", I replied and she looked at me funny.

"You're not gunna threaten or insult me?"

"No Tara…I just witnessed my best friend get killed right in front of me. I'm not in the mood to insult or threaten you, so thank you for taking care of me. I know Jax probably asked you to keep an eye on me."

She looked at me with sympathy and nodded her head. "You're welcome. And if you need to talk to someone…I'll listen", she stated and walked off. I smiled to myself, she really has changed since she was 18. Before she was hot headed and stubborn just like me, which is why we never got along very well. Juice slowly opened his eyes and saw that I was awake. He peeked up instantly and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Hi Juicy…", I whispered and he looked like he wanted to cry. A tear fell down from his face and he buried his face in my (non-wounded) shoulder. He exhaled shakily and just held me tight.

"I thought I was going to lose you. They kept saying how much blood you lost and I got so scared", he murmured and cried harder. I kissed him on his forehead and snuggled my head on top of his.

"I'm okay baby, I'm okay", I cooed and we relaxed in each other's arms.

"I couldn't save her Juice. I watched her die, I tried to push her out of the way but I was too late."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that your car was going to be shot up. None of us did, don't beat yourself up about it."

"I know it's wishful thinking but…why her? She was a hard working mother who was an amazing person, who would want to kill her?"

"I don't know babe, but we're gunna find out and I'm gunna give them hell. I promise.", he said in anger. I could tell that he was angry about the whole situation. Jax walked in and he smirked at me when he saw that I was awake.

"Hey Juice, can I talk to her for a minute?" He asked and Juice nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and walked off.

"Hey Munch. How ya feelin'?"

"Okay…I didn't wanna ask Juice since he looked pretty shaken up, but are there any leads to who did this?"

"Well, your dad seems to thing that the niners had something to do with it because he went to a niners bar and gunned down everyone there. He demanded to speak to Leroy. Crazy bastard just had Half Sac with him and went guns blazing. But Leroy said niners had nothing to do with it and we believe him. Do you remember anything?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Not a damn thing. I just saw a person holding a gun in the rear view mirror and tried to warn Donna but it was too late. Everything was a blur after that…" I said and trailed off. Jax furrowed his eyebrows and looked down slightly. Well, you've been out for a few days…the funeral is today. The doctor says you should stay-"

"I'm going. With or without permission from the doctor, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jax sighed and shook his head. "It's not your fault Munch. You couldn't have done anything, don't blame yourself."

"How can I not? I should be the one in the ground, not her-"

"Do you know how much you mean to everyone? That idiot loves the ground you walk on, and we all adore the shit out of you. It was a mistake Care, but it wouldn't be better if you were dead. Don't say that." He lectured me and I began to cry. I didn't want to face the fact that she was dead but in my heart I knew I had to.

"Jax it hurts so much…it's like losing a sister", I sobbed and tried to catch my breath.

"She loved you Care. She wouldn't want to see you in this much suffering, she would want to see you happy. Don't you think you both deserve that? Happiness?"

I sniffled and nodded my head. He gave me a hug and held me for a few seconds.

"It's gunna be alright Munch. We're all here for you", he whispered and I smiled lightly.

"Thanks Jackie. I appreciate it", I whispered and Tara came in.

"Let's get you to the funeral." She stated and handed me release form papers.

I signed the papers and I tried to get up but my shoulder felt like it was on fire. I whimpered in pain and Tara inspected it.

"I'll get some pain medication, hopefully that will subside the pain enough so it will be bearable."

"Thank you doc", I smiled at her and she walked off.

I wondered what Donna would have done in my predicament. Would she be able to move on after if I died that night? I clenched my fist and sat there in anger. I swore to myself and Donna that I would find whoever did this to her and make them pay. With their life.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So…towards the ending it gets suggestive but you will understand when you read it :) and there is a big plot reveal in the end! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8

We all stood in front of Donna's grave and I was asked to sing a song in memory of Donna. I shakily stood in the middle of everyone and began to sing "It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday", by Boyz ll Men.

"How do I say goodbye to what we had? The good times that made us laugh, outweigh the bad. I thought we'd get to see forever, but forever's gone away. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday." I choked up and started crying a little bit but I kept going. "I don't know where this road is going to lead, all I know is where we've been and what we've been through. If we get to see tomorrow I hope it's worth all the wait. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. And I'll take with me the memories to be my sunshine after the rain. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday." I ended the song and I looked around to see everyone staring at me in awe. I grabbed a white rose which was Donna's favorite flower and placed it on her casket.

"I love you Don." I whispered and wiped my tears.

I sat down next to Opie and rested my head on his shoulder, he gripped my hand tightly and looked at the casket.

"That was beautiful Auntie Caroline", Kenny commented and I smiled sweetly at him. I kissed his forehead softly and held him. "Thank you baby." I murmured and tried to remain calm. I didn't want to cry while the kids were here, I had to stay strong for them. Tara got up and walked towards Jax who just arrived. She gave him his cut and gave him a kiss. I looked over to Wendy and saw her scowling at the two of them. Everyone put their flowers on the casket already and Jax was the last one to put his on. The priest said a few words and she was put into the ground. It hurt so much to see it, I felt like my heart was slowly being ripped out. Everyone left and I just stayed there looking at the pile of dirt separating me and Donna. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was my dad.

"You okay sweetheart?"

My lip quivered and I looked down sadly. "I'm fine Pop…" I breathed and he hugged me.

"Stop trying to be tough, it's okay to be sad, I'm here for you." He grunted and I began to sob. I told myself I would stop crying but I couldn't stop, I felt empty. Who would I be able to talk to now? Who would comfort me when I was sad? I had Juice, but did I want to put that much responsibility on solely him? I couldn't tell my dad or anyone from the club anything because they wouldn't understand. Donna knew me like the back of her hand, I was friends with her since high school, she was like a sister to me.

"Come on Caroline, let's go to the clubhouse. Maybe seeing the idiot will make you feel better", he grumbled and held my hand. He lead me to his motorcycle and we rode back to the clubhouse where all the guys were waiting there for us. Juice came up and helped me off the bike, he didn't say anything to me he just hugged me tightly. I buried my face in his chest and had a tight grip on his vest.

"You sang so beautifully, she would've loved it." He lifted up my chin and kissed me softly. He wiped my tears and I sniffled "You think so?", I asked and he smiled at me.

"I know so."

I hugged him once more and Chibbs and Tig walked up.

"How you doin' lass? We all loved yer song", Chibbs told me and I smirked at him.

"Thanks Chibbs, I'm okay. Just trying to get through the day you know?"

He nodded and Tig gave me a hug. I stiffened up because I had a flashback of the dream and he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry kid. I'm so sorry", he said and I gasped slightly. He said those same exact same words in my dream.

"Baby, you alright?" Juice looked at me concerned and I walked over to the bar. I grabbed a glass and started to pour myself some some tequila, I needed to drink away the pain. I drank a few glasses and started to feel numb like

I did when I got shot in the shoulder. Juice came up and sat next to me, he had a beer in his hand and I sighed.

"You know…I had a dream that I died and Donna was the one that lived. You were on the stand and you were saying how much I meant to you and I felt so heartbroken that I left you… and yet…a part of me was happy that it was me and not her. She had so much to live for, she has kids…why wasn't I the one that died? I can't even look at myself in the mirror without hating myself. I couldn't save her and now I'm stuck here reminded of the fact that I'm here and she's not…" I felt a tear stream down my face and he pressed his lips against mine roughly. I jolted up in shock and he caresses my face looking into my eyes.

"I wouldn't be the same without you, I love you so much and I know it's crazy because we haven't known each other for very long but you're my everything Caroline. Even if you hate yourself, I'll give you a thousand reasons everyday why I love the shit out of you. I'll love you enough for the both of us, but you can't give up on me babe. Please don't give up on me." He pleaded and I held his hands.

"I'll never give up on you Juan. Never ever", I breathed and felt emotionally and physically tired.

"You tired baby? You wanna go to bed?", he asked me and I nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him and he helped me up. I stumbled from my chair, I was more drunk than I thought.

"Don't I always?" He cooed and I smiled. We went into the room and I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I came out and Juice was outside telling everyone that he and I were going to go to bed early. He walked in and took off his cut. He closed the door and laid down in the bed with me holding me gently. He didn't want to squeeze me too hard because of my wounds on my shoulder.

"I don't wanna sleep, I feel like if I do you'll be gone again…" Juice whispered and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"I ain't going anywhere Juan. I'm here to stay. I love you, good night."

"I love you too babe…night."

That night I had the reoccurring dream of me dying in the car crash. Just as Tig was apologizing to me in my dream I was woken up by the sound of the door swinging open and Chibbs was standing in the doorway. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside, it was morning already.

"Hey Lass, we need Juicy boy for a run. Could you wake 'em up fer us?", Chibbs asked.

Chibbs was about to walk out but I called out to him.

"Chibbs! Wait!" He turned around and looked at me. "I was wondering…on the night of the incident, did anyone leave after me Opie and Donna did?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and thought about it.

"Juice left before ye, and Tig left about 3 minutes after ye…why? Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah! I was just curious…I'll wake him up for you okay? He'll be out in 10."

Chibbs walked out and I was left with a snoring Juice. I went next to his ear and cooed his name softly. He smiled and turned into his other side.

"Juice, you gotta wake up! The boys need you for a ride", I told him and he groaned. "Don't wanna. Let's go back to sleep", he whined and held his arms out to hold me again.

"Baby. I told Chibbs I would get you up and I intend to fulfill my promise, now are you going to be compliant or are you going to make me drag you outside?"

"Drag me", he said after consideration and I laughed. He got up, grabbed his gun and knife and I handed him his cut.

"Thank you Juan", I said and he smiled widely.

"You gunna be okay while I'm out? I can stay-"

"Juice, I'm okay. Just go with the guys, okay? I love you baby." I grabbed him by the cut and pulled him closer. I pressed his lips against mine sweetly. He smirked at me and I winked at him. "Just don't be too long." I told him and he laughed.

"Knowing you're here waitin for me I'll be back in a heartbeat" he said and stood up. "I love you, be safe", he told me and walked out to meet the guys. I got dressed and decided to go to the police station to ask if there was any leads on Donna's case. I threw on a cardigan and a plain pair of jeans with my black combat boots. I grabbed my purse and my taser and walked over to the police station. On the way I saw a cop car parked outside of the local bar and I walked past it. Hale popped out of it and stopped me suddenly and I gave him a funny look.

"Caroline, can I talk to you? In private?" He asked and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I guess.." I commented and we went into a coffee shop a few buildings down from the bar.

"How's the shoulder?" He asked and I tried to move it slightly but it was still tender.

"Still painful, but bearable. Now, what did you wanna talk about? Did you find any leads about Donna?"

His face stiffened and he shifted slightly in his chair; he was nervous. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. The day the we let Opie and the kids go, Stahl wired his truck and paid off on some of Opie's big debts. They really pinned him as the rat, and we both know what they do to rats. So, maybe they wanted to get Opie and accidentally got Donna instead? I mean it's just a theory but…"

He rambled on more but I blocked him out. It all made sense, there was a motive to want Opie to be killed. I thought about who would have done the deed and Tig was the first person to pop in my mind. He was the one that left the party the same time that we did, and he was acing weird before and after the murder. But would he just straight out say that he killed Donna like it was nothing?

"Caroline? Hello?", Hale tried to get my attention but I was too focused. I snapped out of it and stared at him.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this okay? I just feel bad about what happened, I feel like it's my fault for not warning you guys-"

"No. It's not your fault, it's that twig bitches fault." I growled walked off. Hale tried to go after me but he knew that I was a force to be reckoned with when I was angry. I walked back to the clubhouse and the guys got there at the same time. Juice smiled at me and I walked right past him in sheer anger. I stomped to the room and shut the door aggressively.

"The fuck you do?", Happy laughed and he sighed.

"Nothing. Hopefully." He got off his bike and prepared for hell. He crept in the door slowly and saw that I was holding my pillow angrily to my chest.

"Baby…", he said softly. "You okay?"

I pushed my face into my pillow and grunted. "I'm angry Juice! I don't wanna take it out in you, go away!"

He got up and shut the door locking it also. "Why're you angry?"

"I can't tell you. _Just please_ ", I pleaded and he sat down.

"Just tell me."

"No Juice! I can't! You'll get angry."

"Caroline, you're scarin' me. What is it?"

"NOTHING!" I shouted at him.

"Obviously it's something because you're all worked up", he shot back and I sighed.

"I'm not telling you for your own good Juice. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but you should trust me enough to tell me what's eatin' at ya."

I thought about it for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Chibbs said that…Tig left after me and Donna the night of the accident. And Hale told me today that there was a money transfer to Opie's account and that Stahl wired his car to make him look like a rat. I think that…Tig tried to kill Opie but killed Donna in the process", I said and Juice looked stoned faced. He got up and immediately went to the door but I stopped him.

"Juice! You can't say anything! _I trusted you_ , don't make me regret it", I cried and he walked towards me again.

"If that's true, _he almost killed you Care._ And you expect me to just be okay with that? Act like it's nothing? I can't do that-"

"Do it for me Juice! Please! I'll handle it okay? We don't even know if it's true or not, it's just a theory. Please don't say anything okay? I promised Hale it wouldn't get out."

Juice sat on the bed and laid his upper half on the bed while his feet were planted on the floor. I did the same but I turned my body towards Juice and kissed his temples.

"I'll do it, for you", he whispered and I locked my fingers with his.

"Thank you Juice. Now I have to get ready for Bobby's party if you don't mind.", he laughed and turned his face towards mine. I scrunched my nose and he placed a kiss on it. He walked out and I took a deep breath, I couldn't believe I actually told him. I put on the dress that I bought with Donna and did my makeup. I curled my hair quickly and was done within 2 hours. I put on black heels and walked out and Juice immediately loathed the dress.

"Too flashy, change", he demanded and I puckered my lip.

"You don't like it? I bought it for you!", I hollered and he blushed slightly. He went to the garage and grabbed a leather jacket of his and handed it to me. I put it on and he couldn't stop staring at the dress.

"I love it, and so will every other guy in the damn place", he grumbled and I giggled.

"But you're the only one that matters to me baby", I winked at him and he sighed.

"Lets hope that's true, hopefully Skeeter won't come and take you away from me", he groaned and I busted out laughing.

"You don't gotta worry about him babe! I'm your girl remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah you are", he smiled at me and put his hand around my waist.

People started pouring in and there were a lot of faces I didn't recognize. I got sort of nervous and tried to stick by Juice as much as possible but it seemed like everyone was hovering over him and the guys. There was a lot of girls dressed up in revealing clothing and what seemed to be just a bra and panties. I walked outside and Happy walked up to me.

"Sup Killah?" He asked jokingly and I gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Hap! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"I'm good, just nomad right now, my moms pretty sick and I wanna be closer to her", he explained to me and I apologized to him.

"So…you and Juice huh? You serious about it?" He asked and I blushed.

"Yeah, I am. We've been dating for about a month and a half now but it feels like forever now…", I said and drifted off.

"You tell me if he treats ya bad, I've been itching for another tattoo." He joked and I punched him jokingly. My and Happy were actually very close, he was the one that taught me how to fight and how to shoot a gun properly. He always told me stories of his smiley faces tattoos and I was always so intrigued. I looked over to Juice and saw him smiling brightly while talking to his brothers from different charters.

"I just…I don't think I deserve him sometimes you know? He's so loving, understanding, patient, caring…" I drifted off and just gazed at him from afar. Happy laughed to himself and shook his head. "I think it's the other way around Munch, he don't deserve you. Not yet anyways." He said and I shot him a look. He raised his hands in defeat and I crossed my arms. A car drove in the lot and the guys came out to see who it was. Two middle aged men walked out and others came behind them to serve as body guards.

"One of them is Darby's guys", Happy grunted and pushed my behind him slightly. "Stay quiet got it? This guy's trouble."

Clay and the guy who said his name was Ethan Zobelle and AJ Weston was the other guy standing next to him. I knew that one of them was an Aryan because of his swastika on his chest just like Darby. I saw Tig pull out his gun and Zobelle raised his voice.

"Are you gunna shoot me Mr. Trager? In front of all these witnesses?"

I grabbed Happy's gun from his hip and stepped up to the both of them.

"You and your white supremacist dickheads should get the fuck off the property before I shoot you all. And I don't hesitate to shoot, _I don't care who's watching_." I growled and he placed a box on the floor. They all got in their car and drove off. I walked back to Happy who was just standing there smiling at me.

"Atta' kid." He praised me and I laughed. Me and Happy talked for a while and another car came by but this time it was Stahl and she was dropping off Bobby. Everyone cheered that Bobby was home and I didn't take my eyes off of Stahl. She finally locked eyes with me and we stared each other down for a brief moment. I flipped her off and she got in her car and drove away.

"You're just a little ball of anger aren't cha?" Bobby said and I hugged him. "Welcome home Bobby!" I exclaimed. Bobby wasted no time and started being all over the girls by the pool table. I sat by the bar and Half Sac sat next to me and poured himself a drink. We talked for about an hour, just rambling on about random topics. After a while Juice came up to me and I smiled at him.

"So I was thinkin… it's gunna be packed here tonight, so why don't we crash at my place? I don't live far and I'll being you back in the morning if you want", he asked me and I blushed slightly.

"O-okay. Yeah let me go get some stuff I need and we can head out", I said and went to the room. I walked in and saw that two people were occupying the room already and I covered my eyes and screamed. I grabbed my things quickly and scurried out as fast as I could. I wish I could erase that from my mind but sadly I was traumatized already. I said goodbye to everyone and walked out to the lot and saw that Juice was warming up his bike.

"You ready?", he asked me and I got on his bike. I held him closely and I couldn't help but feel extremely anxious.

To me, going to a guy's house was a big deal. Me and Juice were finally going to be alone without anyone to interrupt us. We got to his apartment and I walked in expecting the typical guy house, messy, but his house was spotless.

"You could put your bags here", he said in another room and I went to where he was. Before I noticed it I was in his room and I really felt nervous then. I placed my bags on the floor and went into the bathroom. When I came back Juice had his shirt off and I just stared at him. What the hell was I waiting for? Did he want me to make the first move? He looked at me and laughed "you good?"

I stomped towards him and pressed my lips onto his roughy and suddenly our cute sleep over turned into a whole make-out session. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I breathed heavily. I was getting so wrapped up in him and I didn't want it to stop. I started to unzip my dress but he stopped me.

"Babe, I wanna do this, I do trust me. But I think we should wait, take things slow? I don't want to rush anything", he said and I slipped my shoulder out of my dress and he gulped.

"You don't want me baby?" I asked him seductively and he sighed.

"Fuck it", he said and peeled the dress off. I giggled and we proceeded.

That night was a night that I would never forget, I was going through a wave of emotions and in the end I got to be with Juice. I have had random hook-ups once or twice but I never experienced anything like I did that night. After Juice just held me in his strong arms and we cuddled until we fell asleep. I was peacefully asleep until I heard a phone ringing and I groaned. I looked at the light and saw that it was my phone ringing, I reached over and grabbed my phone and didn't recognize the number so I just let it go to voicemail. I put it down and it alerted me that someone left a voicemail in my inbox and I just stared at it funny. I grabbed it again and listened it the voicemail.

"Hey Care…it's Jake. I heard you moved to Charming so I came to see you. I'm in town, so we can meet up. I just…wanna talk about us. I know we ended badly but I love you. I love you babe. Call me back", it said and I dropped the phone. I stiffened and my stomach turned, I left Arizona to get away from him and he followed me back here.

"Baby? What's the matter", Juice asked half awake and my palms started sweating.

"My ex is in town. He wants to see me", I choked out.

I knew that he would try to go after Juice if he knew that I was with him now. My ex was bat-shit crazy, and the worst part was, _he was a Mayan._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So there's going to be a flashback at first of Caroline and her ex-boyfriend. Also I just wanted to wish you all a happy new year! Thank you for your support -B?

Chapter 9

-Flashback begins, 7 years ago-

It was my Junior year in University of Arizona, and I was full of ambition and hope. I made a few good friends that I could depend on while I was in Arizona, I also found a guy. His name was Jacob Rivera, he was a part of the Mayan charter in Tucson, and even though I knew it was wrong to be with a Mayan, I was young and naïve. I was infatuated with him, I thought he was in love with me but the real terminology would be he was _obsessed_ with me. He was overprotective, overwhelming, overbearing but I decided to stay and settle with him because in all reality he was my first love. I couldn't get him out of my heart even if I tried. I was walking with one of my friends from school named Brice and I heard a motorcycle come out of nowhere and I looked to see who it was. I grabbed my pistol from my purse and held it tightly but let it go when I saw it was just Jacob. He stomped up to my friend (who is gay) and started to get in his face. My friend backed off and I tried to stop Jacob from attacking him.

"What're you doin' con mi mujer? (With my woman)", he growled but I pushed him away.

"Stop it Jake! We were just talking, you don't need to freak out!" I hollered but he completely ignored me.

"Nah babe, he was lookin' at you, checkin' you out 'n shit. Ain't that right puto? (Bitch)"

Brice flinched and became visibly uncomfortable when Jake started to get closer to him. Brice took a step back and put his hands up in defeat.

"Look, I don't want any trouble-" Brice pleaded but Jake was fired up.

"That's a little late ain't it chingamadre? (Motherfucker)" he stared down Brice and I tried to get him to calm down. He socked Brice in the face and I shrieked in terror.

"Jacob, STOP IT!", I yelled but he continued to punch Brice in the face. Blood covered his face and I pulled him off of Brice.

"Is that all you got? What a pussy" Brice spat out and started laughing. I felt Jake tense up and he was set ablaze with a anger.

"The fuck you say?!", he roared and pushed me away. He started to beat him to a pulp and I tried to break them up. I got all my strength and pulled him off of Brice and he stood up and stared me down. His eyes were filled with anger and a few tears escaped my eyes. I shoved him in rage and started to scream at him.

"You're such a possessive asshole! I hate you!" I cried and he took a step closer to me. I inched backwards until I hit the wall with my back and he punched the wall next to me. He stormed off angrily and I exhaled trying to contain my tears. I rushed to Brice and he was cleaning himself up.

"Brice, I'm so sorry", I told him and he wiped the blood off of his lip.

"If you're really sorry, you'll get as far away from that psycho as possible. You shouldn't stay with a guy like that, you deserve more."

I helped Brice up and he walked away without saying anything else. I was tired of losing friends like this, Jake had a serious anger problem that only got worse when it came to me. I went back to Jake's apartment to pick up my things and he was there waiting for me. He was sitting on his motorcycle staring everyone down as they walked past. He saw I was there and he got up and tried to apologize. I grabbed my key to his house and walked past him to the door.

"Care-" he called to me but I closed the door behind me. I went to our room and started to pack everything that was mine, diaries, clothes, shoes, the whole shabang. I got 2 suitcases full of my things and walked outside.

"Where the fuck you goin'?" He sneered and I glared at him.

"Don't worry about it, I ain't your girl anymore. We're through Jacob. I can't believe I wasted my time on someone like you", I growled and he got closer. He pressed his body against mine lightly and he smirked at me.

"Eres mi mujer. Tu eres mio, y si yo no pudeo tener tu, nadie pude. ¿Entiendes?" (You're my girl. You're mine and if I can't have you no one can. Understand?)

"No, I'm not your girl, we're through. ¿Entiendes? Dejame en paz o voy a matarlo. No me llamas, no me hables, no me mires- (Understand? Leave me alone or I'm gunna kill you. Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't look at me-) I hissed and he pushed me against a wall. I tried to breathe but he was trying to choke me out. I grabbed my pistol from my purse and pressed it against his temple.

"You gunna shoot me now? Huh? You think you're tough?!" He screamed and crushed me against the wall even harder. I could feel myself getting dizzy and I took the gun off of his temple. I pointed the gun at his thigh and shot him in both legs. He screamed in pain and I kneed him in the groin.

"Don't you ever come near me again! Or the next bullet is going in the head", I pistol wiped him and took his keys to his truck. I turned off my phone so that I couldn't be tracked and I stayed with my friend in her apartment right next to campus which was extremely convenient. I hid successfully from Jacob, I changed my number, deleted all social media of mine, I wanted him out of my life completely as soon as possible.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"…my ex is in town and wants to see me…" I told Juice and he sprang up.

He grabbed his gun and his knife from the night stand. "Juice, I'll handle it-"

"No. Trust me I'll deal with it babe, if he sees that you're with me now he'll back off-"

"No Juice, don't talk to him! It's dangerous and it can cause a big mess!"

"Is there somethin' you're not tellin' me here?"

"Juice it's just that…I…" I choked up and trailed off. I knew he was going look at me differently when he found out that I dated a Mayan.

"It's just what?"

"He's a Mayan! There happy? I dated a fuckin' Mayan from the Arizona charter." I blurted out and he stayed quiet for a moment. My heart dropped and I felt like shit for just telling him like that. "…I was young, stupid and I thought he loved me-"

"A Mayan Caroline? _Really_? You might as well have dated a fucking _Niner_!", he exclaimed and I sighed.

"Juice. If you don't want us to be together anymore then I understand…it'll hurt me but I'll understand." He looked at me directly in the eyes.

"You still got feelings for 'em? Be honest."

I looked him in the eyes and held my gaze. "I put a bullet in both of his legs, stole his car and left him for dead. The only thing I feel for him is disgust, he's a possessive asshole who mind fucked me for 3 years. He hit me, put me down all the time, tried to kill me. But you're not like him. You're the only guy that can make me feel this way, make me feel like I'm sane again. Like I'm whole. You're the only one for me Juan Carlos, I swear. I. Love. You."

He laid his head on my lap and exhaled deeply. I stroked his head softly and traced his tattoos with my fingers.

"You mad at me?" I asked softly and he stayed quiet. He shook his head and we sat in silence for a while.

I got up and was going to walk to the kitchen to get breakfast started but he stopped me. Juice grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. He pressed his lips against mine in a heated kiss.

"Fuck that guy, whatever happened back then doesn't matter now. You're mine", he growled and I threw his shirt off.

"All yours", I breathed heavily and Juice hovered over me. He smiled cheekily at me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He bent down and we locked our lips again, this time slower but with more passion. He crept his hand under my shirt and I moaned slightly.

" _Juice_ -"

Suddenly his phone started ringing and he groaned loudly. I let my leg lock go and be picked up his phone grumpily. He looked at the phone and rolled his eyes and answered.

"What? I'm kinda in the middle of somethin'" He snapped. "Fuck you Chibs. What do ya want? Seriously? Okay we'll be there in 10", he hung up and grabbed his shirt and cut. "Gemma got in a car crash and she's in the hospital", he said while putting on his shirt.

I threw on random clothes and we left within minutes. I hopped on Juice's bike and we rushed over to the hospital, Chibs was standing outside waiting for us.

"Sup lassies, looks like someone had fun", he winked at me and gestured to Juice. I looked at his neck and saw that I left a huge hicky. I blushed and we all went inside together. I saw Bobby on a stretcher surrounded by all the guys. I went to the front desk and asked what room Gemma Teller was in and they wrote it on a piece of paper. I went down the hall and bumped into someone by accident. I stepped back and took a close look at who I bumped into.

"I'm sorry-" I said but my heart dropped. I bumped into Jacob.

"Hola bonita." He mischievously smiled at me and I glared at him.

"Jacob. What a surprise", I said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Did you get my message? I wanna talk about us."

"There is no us Jacob. Now fuck off", I hissed and he smirked at me.

"You know…when you get all mad like that it's sexy as hell", he whispered in my ear.

I was about to push him away but someone did it for me. I turned and saw that Juice was in Jacob's face and I gasped.

"The fuck you doing with my girl?" He shoved Jacob back further and Jacob snickered.

"Your girl? She's _mine_ ese." Jacob shot back and got closer to Juice.

"Ask her. I'm her boyfriend. You're just her pathetic ex."

I got between them and grabbed Juice's pistol from under his shirt. I cocked the gun and pressed it to Jacob's temple.

"You remember what I said last time? Don't make me go through with it. And we both know I'll shoot", he backed off and had his hands up.

"You better watch your back ese." Jacob growled and walked away.

Juice seemed tense and I caressed his cheek softly. In my mind I wanted to believe that Jacob would leave me alone but my heart knew that wasn't possible. Half Sac came up to us and saw me holding a gun caressing Juice's face. He looked at us funny and I handed Juice his gun back.

"Is everything okay here?" He asked and I sighed. " _Peachy_. How's Gemma?"

"Fine, she's a little scraped up but she's gunna make a full recovery."

Juice finally spoke up and Sac actually seemed surprised he finally talked.

"Tell Clay I'm gunna go up to the cabin with Caroline for a few weeks. It's personal, tell him to call me if he needs me", he stated and grabbed my hand. He yanked me away and I waved goodbye to Half Sac hesitantly and we got outside. We got on his bike and he revved the engine.

"Juice?", I asked and he took off suddenly, I held on tightly. We got to his apartment in no time and he unlocked the door.

"Juice? Will you tell me what the hell is going on?" I groaned and he handed me my bag full of clothes.

"It's not safe for you to be here because of your psycho ex boyfriend, and I know you won't want to leave me here while you go to the cabin so I'm goin' with you."

I didn't know how to feel, this trip could go one of two ways. Either Juice would be anxious because he's away from the club or we would have romantic alone time. He locked the door behind him and we walked to his car he had parked in the front. We got in the car and started to drive and he turned on the radio.

"You know, I'm excited for our little vacation Juicy. I don't get you to myself like this", I winked at him and he grabbed my hand while he had one hand on the wheel.

"Me too babe. Let's just relax and forget about everything for a while, 'kay?"

I nodded and we started to play would you rather.

"Would you rather go sky diving or have feet for hands for a week?" I asked and he laughed loudly.

"Where the hell do you come up with this stuff? Uh... sky diving. Having feet for hands would freak me out." He shivered and I giggled. I heard one of my favorite songs on the radio and I turned up the music. I heard the song "So into you" by Fabolous featuring Ashanti.

"I love this song!", I exclaimed and got excited.

He started raping Fabolous' part and I sang Ashanti's part. For the first time, we didn't have the club to distract us, we had each other's full attention. We got to the cabin and I picked up the key under the matt. My dad was away for a while for club business so he put the key under the matt just in case we needed to get inside. Right when we got inside Juice pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. He slid his hand under my shirt and I squirmed under his touch.

"You wanna continue where we left off", he asked and smiled devilishly.

I smirked at him and put my lips centimeter away from his, I felt his warmth radiate from his skin.

" _Juan_ ", I whispered and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes baby?" He asked and his hand roamed slightly under my shirt more.

"You're a horn-dog", I breathed and walked away from him. I laughed loudly and turned on the TV, he chuckled to himself and sat next to me. I was flipping channels and I felt his eyes on me. I turned my head and caught his gaze. He smiled widely at me and I snuggled with him, he wrapped his arms around me. We watched random Tv shows for a while until we finally fell asleep in each other's arms. I loved the feeling of having Juice all to myself, I wasn't in competition for his attention. We spent a few days like this and we were never happier. For the first time I felt like we were a normal couple. On the third night we stayed at the cabin I woke up to the door handle rattling and I grabbed my purse getting my taser ready. The door opened slowly and I started up my taser and Juice sprang up at the sound.

"Babe?" He asked groggily and I at the door. I rushed up to it and swung it open. I was faced with a shocked Opie and Happy. Juice got up and went behind me and Happy laughed.

"A taser kid? Really? If I had a gun you'd be done for", Happy lectured me and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys it's like 7. It's too early for this", I sighed and they walked in.

"It's 10:30 Care." Opie said in a matter of fact tone and I shot him a look.

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?", Juice asked concerned and I grabbed beers out of the fridge for the three of them. They all opened their beers and started to discuss the club matters and I went into the room. I looked at my phone for the first time since we got to the cabin and I saw that I had 24 missed calls and 36 messages; all of them were from Jacob. I rolled my eyes and blocked his number from my phone. I deleted all the messages he sent me and I put my phone back angrily. Why he can get me angry so easily I will never know. Juice walked in and started to pack his things and stared at me.

"We gotta go back, I have a mandatory meeting at the clubhouse...You okay?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off and started to pack my things. I was angry that Jacob was bothering me and I was sad that our vacation was coming to an end. I walked out with my bags and Opie grabbed them from me. He threw the bags in the SUV me and Juice drove in and I sat in the passenger seat. Juice sat in the drivers seat and we started to take off.

"Jacob blew up my phone…so I blocked him." I told him and there was silence again.

"Is that what was bothering you?"

"Yes and no", I sighed and put my hair in a ponytail. "I just wish we could've have more time alone."

"Me too baby, but I'm a part of the club. I have to go to the meetings."

We sat in silence again and he grabbed my hand. "We'll do it again okay? I had fun with you", he kissed the back of my hand and I smiled slightly. The car ride was bitter sweet, and we got to the clubhouse in an instant. I got off with my things and saw that a towing truck was passing by the lot. Chibbs walking towards a van that they picked up and I ran towards him. He sat in the drivers seat and turned on the car. Juice was behind me and I called out to Chibbs.

"Hey Chibbs!" I called and he turned on the engine.

"Hey Sweetheart-" he yelled but stopped suddenly. I heard a ticking sound and my heart stopped. "Shit!" Chibbs yelled and tried to run away.

"Chibbs!" I yelled and ran towards him and there was a huge explosion that pushed me back. I fell on my arm and it was sore afterwards. "Chibbs", I whispered. Everything sounded fuzzy and my eyesight was sort of blurry. I heard a high pitched buzzing noise and looked at everyone rushing to Chibbs. Blood was gushing from his head and I couldn't catch my breath. I felt like I was back in Donna's incident and I started to hyperventilate. Everything was spinning and I was feeling light headed. Tears stared to fall from my eyes and I was shaking uncontrollably. I noticed that Juice was trying to talk to me and I looked at him.

"Baby? Baby look at me. Breathe, Caroline breathe." He tried to calm me down and I shakily took a deep breath. He wiped the tears from my eyes and I nuzzled my head into his chest. I sniffled and he held me tightly. He hushed me and rubbed my back gently, as he tried to calm me down I looked over and saw Chibbs laying on the floor. I had a gut feeling that this was going to be the start of something very bad, and I hoped Juice and I wouldn't be in the middle of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

An hour passed and Chibbs was hauled to the hospital to be looked at. Jax walked up to me and Juice, he saw how shaken up I was.

"You alright Munch? You looked pretty shaken up."

I tried to contain my trembling but I couldn't, my lip quivered and I inhaled.

"Just a little PTSD from Donna…I'll be fine", I sighed Jax nodded.

"Juice, we need you. We got church," he said and walked off. Juice turned to me and looked concerned.

"I'll be right back okay? Can I get you anything?" He asked and I shook my head. "I'm okay, thank you", I murmured and poured myself a glass of Jack Daniels. He walked in the room with the guys and I pressed my forehead on the bar counter and sighed. I thought that I was getting better with the whole Donna situation but obviously I wasn't even close. Juice was just serving as a distraction for the noise in my head. I drank my glass in one swig and went into the spare room and laid down on the bed. I went through enough emotional damage, having to deal with Jacob and then see Chibbs be blown up like that. I closed my eyes and fell asleep alone for the first time in a long time, I didn't wait for Juice. I had my reoccurring nightmare of me being killed by Tig, I woke up in a sweat and felt Juice's arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed lightly and he groaned slightly in his sleep. I got up without waking him up and made us some coffee behind the bar. He walked out yawning and smiled sleepily when he saw me. "Mornin'" he grumbled and I poured him some coffee.

"Morning Juicy", I handed him coffee. "2 creamers, 2 sugars", I winked at him and he drank his coffee. He raised his eyebrows and raised his cup sightly signaling a good job.

"So, I didn't wanna freak you out or anything but…I made you a key to my apartment. I want you to move in with me" He handed me a key and I blushed.

"Really? You sure about this?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"I'm sure. I know it's a big move but I think we're ready for it."

I smirked and put the key in my pocket. I was really excited and surprised that he asked me to move in with him, just a few weeks ago he said he wanted to take things slow. I poured myself some coffee and started to sip it.

"What's the retaliation?" I asked bluntly and he put down his coffee.

"We don't know, Zobelle's off the radar. I'm hacked into Weston's computer but I don't got any leads right now", he sighed.

"Can I take a look?" I asked and he went into the room. He pulled out the laptop and let me look at it while he was finishing his coffee. I was drawn to the calendar in the bottom right corner and I clicked on it. A blue dot was on the date today and I clicked on it.

"Hey Juice, have you looked at this?" I asked him and he went around the bar. He looked at the screen and his face dropped.

"I thought I already looked at his calendar…looks like he has 2. What does it say?" He asked and I read it. "EZ MCC, tonight", I said and he looked at me.

"Ethan Zobelle…" he trailed off in thought and I thought of Weston and his white supremacy group.

"Morada Christian Center would make sense, I mean he's a Christian it's the only Christian church around." I explained and Juice lit up. He snatched the computer quickly and kissed me on the forehead.

"You're a genius. I gotta go tell the guys!" He exclaimed and ran off. I drank the rest of my coffee and walked into the garage where Jax was working on a bike.

"Sup Munch? You good?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I'm good, you?" I asked him and he shrugged. All the guys were piling in the SUV and we both looked at each other funny.

"Where you guys goin'?" He asked and Juice ran to me.

"Gunna go to the Christian Center in Morada to see if Zobelle is there. I'll be back okay baby? Love you", he said tried to walk away. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

"Juan. You forgetting somethin'" I hissed and he turned around. He walked back and pressed his lips against mine lightly and gave me an extra kiss on the forehead. I heard catcalls from the car and I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up lover boy, we got places to be", Clay complained and Juice sighed.

"Be safe baby. I love you", I told him and he smiled. I blew him a kiss and he pretended to grab it and put it in his pocket. I giggled and waved him off. They drove away and Jax seemed on edge.

"Shit", he groaned and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is there a problem?" I asked and Jax ran a hand through his hair.

"If they do this we all go to jail, we don't got any protection in jail with Zobelle pullin' the strings", he told me and my heart dropped. I couldn't have Juice go to jail, what if something happened to him? I couldn't be right without him, especially now.

"Jax we gotta stop them. I-I can't have Juice go to jail", I shuddered and he went inside and grabbed his grey sweatshirt.

"Let's go." He told me and I grabbed my purse. The ride seemed like forever to the Christian Center but we eventually got there and Jax handed me a gun.

"You go inside and act like you're a part of the rally. Hide your face from Weston and Zobelle, lay low", he told me and I nodded.

"Don't let them get in trouble Jax", I told him and he just stared at me.

I put the gun in my boot leg and walked to the entrance. The body guards patted me down and let me through. I sat down in a random table with three ladies and two boys. Weston walked into the stage and stood in front of a pedestal and looked at the audience. I pretended to drop something and be bended over to pick it up. I sat up again and saw Zobelle come out from behind the curtains and I walked to the bathroom. I got my phone and texted Jax that Zobelle was in the front on the stage. Within a minute I heard the doors being busted down and I ran outside of the bathroom.

"Everyone down now! Don't move!" I heard the guys yelling and I stared at Jax. Suddenly shots rang out and Happy came next to me and shielded me. Everyone was running out and trying to escape.

"The hell you doin' here kid?" He grunted.

"Trying to make sure you guys don't get out in jail", I sighed and suddenly there was sirens. Zobelle escaped and Opie ran to the exit. "I'll go after him." He said and I rushed after him. I turned and saw Juice just staring at me and I felt so anxious. I broke into a random truck and hot wired it and followed Opie. About 3 minutes in I was cut off by a car that drove through a stop sign. I slammed on the breaks and heard a huge thud. The car drove past and I saw Opie laid out on the top of a car and his motorcycle was on the floor. I drove to him and got off the car "Ope!" I exclaimed and he hopped off.

"Shit…he got away", he groaned and looked at his bike.

"Get in, we'll tell the guys. I'm more concerned with you Ope." I told him and I helped him put his motorcycle in the bed of the truck.

We drove back to the Christian center and I saw lights flashing everywhere. My heart dropped and I gasped when I saw the guys being cuffed. I stopped the car and was about to get off but Opie stopped me.

"You're drivin' a stolen car Caroline. Better not get involved", he said softly and I saw Juice getting cuffed. I ran out and Opie sighed, they were getting in the back of a cop car and I ran to them.

"Juice!" I exclaimed and he stared at me. His expression was of sadness and anger at the same time.

"Wait for me", he mouthed and a tear escaped my face. The police officer closed the door and Jax and I held eye contact for a brief moment. He looked at me apologetically and I felt my heart breaking by the second. They didn't have protection from anyone in jail, there was no guarantee any of them would make it back alive. I watched them drive off and even though I wanted to cry my eyes out, I knew I had to stay strong. Crying wouldn't do anything for the situation, I had to do everything I could to bail them out. I went back in the truck and we both sat in silence for a moment.

"We gotta get them out of there Ope…they got no protection in there", I said and started the car.

"I know. I'm gunna do everything I can do to help them. I want them out just as much as you."

We drove to Opie's house and I dropped him off. "You wanna stay? I got an extra room for you if you want it." He offered me. "I'm okay, thank you though", I smiled at him and drove off. I drove to Juice's apartment and went inside, I beelined to the room and laid down on the bed. I rolled over to his side of the bed and laid on my side pressing my face slightly against his pillow. It smelled like him, I wouldn't control myself and I started to tear up. I turned and laid flat on my back just staring at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing that I wouldn't wake up to Juice's loud snoring and his arms wrapped around me. I went into his medicine cabinet and saw that he had a bottle of melatonin. I grabbed one and took it with some water and went back in his room. I turned on his TV in his room for the noise so that I could sleep better, I couldn't sleep when it was quiet anymore I was used to Juice's snoring. I held Juice's pillow to my chest and closed my eyes and let the melatonin set in. I slept through the night and woke up reaching on Juice's side. I panicked for a second but I quickly remembered he wasn't there. I sighed and got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I made myself some toast and heard my phone ring from the bedroom. I ran to it and saw that Gemma was calling me and I answered.

"Hey Gem."

"Hey baby. How you holdin' up?" She asked and I walked back in the kitchen.

"Okay I guess…" I sighed and got dressed with the clothes I had at his house.

"Well, there's no court date for the guys so they can't post bail yet. We're trying to do everything we can to get them out." She assured me.

"Thanks Gem, anything I could do?" I asked him and she stayed quiet.

"You can come watch the shop while I go out. That'd be helpful."

"Okay, I'll be over soon."

I grabbed my purse and got Juices keys to the SUV and drove to the clubhouse. When I got there Tara and Gemma were waiting in the bar for me and they greeted me. I gave them both hugs and darted to Abel. I saw he was getting fussy in his car seat so I made him a bottle and picked him up. He started to calm down and I sat on the couch and Gemma walked to her car. Tara stayed with me and we talked for a while. I fed Abel his bottle and rocked him back and forth slowly so that he would fall asleep.

"So how's Chibbs?"

"Still critical but if he remains stable he'll be okay."

I saw that Abel was closing his eyes and I stroked his light blonde hair gently. He looked so adorable, I was angry at his dad but he was so cute he made me want to forgive him.

"You're pretty good with kids", Tara said out of the blue and I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You and Juice want one? In the future I mean", she corrected herself and I blushed. I haven't thought about that yet, I wondered what our child would look like. Would they take after Juice? I could only hope so.

"We haven't talked about it. But I want a girl, I wanna name her after Donna. We always promised that we'd name our kids after each other, which is why Ellie's middle name is Caroline. Donna Rae Ortiz…" I trailed off and started to picture her in my head. I then pictured Juice being a father and smiled to myself, he would be adorable. Abel was asleep and I placed him in his car seat so that I could make sure the garage was doing okay. I got to the garage and my phone started ringing. I saw that it was a restricted number and I hesitantly answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Care. It's me Clay, listen. Juice just got attacked and he's in Stockton Memorial right now. Just thought I'd let you know", he said and I felt tears rushing down my face.

"Oh…oh my god", I gasped and hung up. I ran into the bar area and rushed to Tara.

"I gotta go, Juice is in the hospital. Tell Gemma I'm at Stockton Memorial", I hollered as I ran out. I got in the SUV and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I got there quickly and rushed inside to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Juan Carlos Ortiz. He just arrived today", I told the lady and she wrote a room number on a piece of paper. I went to the elevator and wiped the tears from my face, the last thing Juice needed was me breaking down on him. I needed to be strong for him, just like he always is for me. I was on the 2nd floor and I ran to room 208 and busted down the door. Juice was sitting on the bed watching cartoons and turned to me. He looked confused to how I knew he was there but I ran to him and hugged him. He whimpered when I touched his back and I looked and saw that he was bleeding from his back.

"What happened?" I asked and he just stayed quiet. "Juice?"

"I had to draw a guy out from protective custody to the infirmary so that he could get beat up and we could get protection. When I was getting back in gen pop, people started to get rowdy and I was pushed into this guy that had a shank and I got stabbed."

"You got stabbed? Juice what the hell?! You could've died!" I exclaimed and he looked at me sadly.

"I know baby…I didn't know that was gunna happen! It all happened so fast-"

I tried so hard not to cry but I felt a few tears escape and I exhaled.

"I missed you Juice, I couldn't sleep without you", I cried he brought my face closer to his. He crushed his lips against mine sweetly and looked me in the eyes.

"I missed you. So fuckin' much. But I'm okay, they hit no vital organs and I should be out in a week okay? You don't gotta stay here-"

"Juice, I'm not going anywhere. Not until you come home with me."

He scooted himself all the way to the end of the bed and patted it gesturing for me to lay with him. I wiped my tears and cuddled myself against him making sure not to hurt his back. I rested my head into his shoulder and he kissed my forehead and grinned at me.

"Go to sleep, I'm here now", he whispered and I smiled. I felt at peace knowing that Juice was okay and with me but it made me angry that he was the bait for their prison operation. I closed my eyes and fell asleep within minutes now that I knew that Juice was there with me. I woke up in the middle of the night because I felt eyes staring at me. I looked around and saw that Jax was standing by the doorway staring at us.

"Can we talk?" He asked and I rubbed my eyes. "We got out on bail"

I took Juices arm that was wrapped around me and put it off to the side and walked over to him. We went in the hallway and he just stared at me for a moment.

"Jaxon, you used Juice as bait for your little shit show at the jail? Really? He could've gotten himself killed", I exclaimed in anger.

"Caroline listen, it was for what's best for the club-"

"No Jax it was bullshit because even though you got your protection Juice is still here suffering because he got shanked."

"Caroline. Juice helped us all, he's the reason why we're all out safe and sound but that's not the reason why I'm here. We got a note on our front door."

He handed me the note and the hand writing looked familiar. It read 'Better watch your back, I'm coming for you Juan Carlos'.

"Who the hell would have a huge vendetta against Juice of all people?" Jax asked and I stayed quiet. Juice was a goofy and loving guy who was an air head at times, so naturally no one would want to harm him. But I knew exactly who wanted to hurt Juice more than anyone because of me. The devil himself, Jacob.


	11. Chapter 11

THERE IS A SMUT IN THIS JUST LETTING YOU KNOW I'LL PUT ASTERISKS WHERE IT STARTS AND ENDS! Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 11

It had been 2 weeks since Juice was attacked in prison and ended up at Stockton Memorial. Things seemed like they were taking a turn for a worst while Juice was in the hospital. Caracara got burned down, Luanne was found beaten to death, Jax asked Juice to let him transfer to Nomad. Juice was nervous after he found out what happened to Luanne because he thought I could be next so I stayed by him to calm his nerves. Everything was quiet on our end with Jacob which scared me because I knew that it was too peaceful for comfort. I drove to the hospital and when I got there Juice was watching the Animal Planet and seemed on edge about something. I brought him some pie and he smiled widely at me.

"Hey baby! I was just thinkin' about you", he said giddy and I laughed.

"Hi babe. I brought you pie! And it's our favorite, cherry!" I cheered and he laughed.

"What's the occasion?", he asked suspiciously and I handed him the pie with a plastic fork.

"Your nurse told me that if you pass some tests tomorrow that you're gunna be released tomorrow! Ain't that exciting?!" I squealed and he smirked at me.

"That's great babe", he said and took a bite of his pie. I poured and shit him a look.

"You're not excited?" I asked and he sighed.

"I am, it's just the whole Jacob thing you know? I've been worrying about it this whole time, if he knows where the clubhouse is, what's stopping him from going there when I'm not around and hurting you", he asked and I handed him a napkin.

"Juice, if that were to happen I know how to protect myself. But I'm more concerned for you, the Mayan and Son truce is over so you got a huge target on your back already, so adding on Jacob's hate for you is dangerous. I can handle Jacob, I know he won't hurt me but I know he'll want to hurt you."

He put his pie to the side and he clenched his jaw. I sat next to him and held his hand, he grip was unusually tight and rubbed my thumb against his.

"You know, I think I kinda like this hair cut", I commented and changed the subject. He laughed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Really? You like it?" He asked and I nodded.

"You look _hot_ Juicy", I whispered in his ear and he grinned widely. I nibbled on his earlobe and kissed him on his temple.

"You're _such_ a tease", he groaned and I giggled.

"I haven't had any _little_ _rican lovin_ ' in a while. And it's our 3 month anniversary tomorrow! Can you blame me?"

He shot me a look and corrected me. " _Big_ Rican lovin'" he stated and I kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, _big_ rican lovin'." I laughed and took his pie. "Now are you gunna eat this or am I?"

He took the pie and started to eat it happily, I picked up my piece of pie and started to eat it also. "How would you feel about me getting your lips on me?" He asked and I choked on my pie slightly.

"You mean as a tattoo?" I asked and he nodded. "I mean…I would be flattered but are you sure? Tattoos are permanent", I reminded him and he chuckled.

"And so are we," he said sweetly and I blushed.

"Ok if you get my lips I get your name", I raised my eyebrow and he looked like he wanted to protest but I stopped him. "I know it's my first tattoo but-"

"Why don't you get the crow?" He asked me and I stopped. My heart was beating faster and my cheeks went ablaze.

"The crow? Juice…are you asking me to be your old lady?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I love you. You're my girl and I want everyone to know that, why not?" He shrugged and it seemed like he didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Getting a crow was the second biggest proposal right next to marriage. "I know it's a big thing, but I want you to have it." He said and I smiled.

"Of course Juicy, I would be honored."

I laid next to him and traced his tattoos on his arms. "Has it really only been 3 months? He asked me and I nodded. "It seems like more", he tried to calculate it in my mind but I had it in on a calendar in my phone. I got even more relaxed in Juice's arms and my eyes started to get heavier and heavier. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. I woke up by the sound of the nurses bringing in the equipment to test Juice's vitals. I woke him up and I sat on the chair next to the bed where I was supposed to be.

"Hello Juan, I'm just going to take some blood samples and hopefully we can get you out of here." The nurse told him and she smiled at me. "Good morning Caroline." I thought that it was funny that they knew my name because of how much time I was spending with Juice there. The first few days they told me that I shouldn't spend so much time there because it was unhealthy but after a while they stopped telling me anything. The nurse took a vile of Juice's blood and she said that they would have the test results soon. She walked out and we watched TV for a while.

"You want to get the tattoos today?" He asked me and smiled mischievously.

"Ok", I replied and he looked shocked. I knew he thought that I was scared of getting the crow but I was just wanted him to know how much of a commitment this was. I would be known by all of the charters as his, it was a huge deal. The nurse walked in and handed him a piece of paper and a release form.

"Your tests are all clear, you're free to leave", she said and waved to us as she left. I jumped up in happiness and sprang out of bed and picked me up. He twirled me around and embraced me tightly.

"Let's go home Juicy", I exclaimed and he smiled.

"Tattoo parlor then home." He corrected me and I laughed. He got dressed in his clothes that I brought him from home and I brought his cut from the clubhouse. He put it on and looked like he was glowing from all the excitement. We finally left the hospital and got on Juice's bike, he was surprised it was there but I explained that I had Half Sac bring it when he rode up here with me and he took the SUV back to the shop. He shakily got on his bike and I steadied him so that he could balance. I got behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso making sure not to squeeze too tight because I didn't want to hurt him. We got to the tattoo parlor and I put our names down to be seen. While we were sitting I put lipstick on and grabbed a piece of paper from the front desk. I pressed my lips against the paper and gave t to Juice. We sat for a few minutes and my name was called. I felt extremely nervous because it was my first tattoo but I knew I could endure it. I was shot, I can get a tattoo no problem. I laid on my back and lifted up my shirt so that the bottom of my back was showing. I showed him a picture of the crow tattoo and he began sketching it out. He showed me and it surprised me how detailed his sketch was.

"This is perfect."

I felt the tattoo gun against my skin and at first I winced but after a while it wasn't bad at all. After about 20 minutes Juice walked up to me and had his shirt off. I looked at him funny and saw that he had my name in cursive on his upper chest and my lips above his collar bone. .

"Your name, right over my heart. Where it's supposed to be.", he smiled at me and I grinned. There was no more pressure and I looked behind me, the guy got up and directed me to a mirror. I walked over to it and observed the tattoo, Juice stood in front of me and kissed me.

"It's official. We're crazy", I laughed and he nodded. "Your brother and dad are gunna kill me", he chuckled and I paid the tattoo artist. Juice put on his shirt and cut and we walked out to his motorcycle. I hopped on his bike and there was a black SUV that drove past us. I had a bad feeling about the situation, but regardless we went to the gas station. I went inside and gave the cashier the money and saw the same black SUV that drove past us by the tattoo shop. I rushed inside and Juice was just getting done putting the gas in the bike.

"Bike now." I told him and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Baby-", he said in a questioning tone but the SUV got closer. I reached in my purse and got out my hand gun and the SUV doors opened. I got a closer look at the guys and saw that they had Mayan leather on. They started ringing out shots and Juice hopped on the bike, I shot at them and hit one in the chest and aimed for their tires. I blew out 2 of them and me and Juice took off as fast as we could. I kept checking behind us to see if we were being followed but I saw no one. We got to his apartment and he opened the door. I walked in and placed my gun on the coffee table in the living room. Juice just looked at me for a second for an explanation but I knew just as much as he did.

"They followed us from the tattoo parlor. I saw them at the gas station and I got a bad vibe from them to begin with so I found it sketchy but I knew just as much as you."

"You think it was Jacob?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Im just glad that neither one of us is hurt. That could've ended badly", I sighed Juice wrapped his arms around my hips. He pressed his forehead against mine and kissed me sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, he smiled widely.

He picked me up and carried me to the room, I shrieked and bursted out laughing.

"Juice what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm gunna make love to my old lady", he explained and I blushed. I still couldn't believe that he asked me to be his old lady. He tossed me on the bed and I bounced back to him grabbing his face in a heated kiss. I tugged on his shirt signaling for him to take it off and he obliged. He started to unbuckle his jeans and I took of my shirt. I skipped my shorts down and I was just in my underwear and bra. I made sure to wear Juice's favorite pair: the black lacy ones with a tiny red bow in the front. He looked at me and smirked devilishly.

"Make love to me baby", I whispered and he unhooked my bra.

"Don't gotta tell me twice", he commented and started to kiss from my neck down to my chest. He left little love bites on my chest and made his way down. My body tingled from his touch and he finally got down to my underwear and slipped it off. I was fully exposed to him and he just stared at me "you're so fuckin' beautiful", he growled and kissed he again. He slipped on a condom and took his boxers off. He entered me gently making sure he wouldn't hurt me. I moaned at his size, and my body quickly adjusted. He started thrusting at a slow pace but I wrapped my legs around his torso and brought him closer.

"Faster", I moaned and he quickened his pace. He started panting and I raked my nails against his back. My body felt on fire but I never felt better, it was the worst not being able to be with him for weeks. I caressed his face and he bent down and kissed my lips gently.

"I love you Juicy", I moaned and he started to thrust harder. I moan louder.

"I love you", he grunted and I felt him progressively start to slow down. With every thrust I was being pushed closer and closer to my climax. Juice got a burst of energy and started entering me at a faster pace, hitting me in all the right places. I practically screamed and held on to his back tighter.

"Juan", I exclaimed and he moaned loudly.

"Baby- I'm close", he murmured and I could feel my climax creeping up. A few more thrusts and he grunted loudly, and we climaxed simultaneously. He rode his out and I was still sensitive from the massive pleasure I just received. He pulled out of me and rolled over to his side, he groaned and I smiled at him.

"That was amazing. Happy Anniversary babe", he breathed heavily.

"Happy Anniversary, and many more to come", I kissed him and he held me.

"Many more big rican lovings too." He whispered and I blushed. "I love you Juan." I whispered back and closed my eyes. That night I didn't think of the mayans, Jacob or the club, it was just about me and Juice. I woke up and heard Juice talking in the kitchen and I stood by the door frame. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and saw Half Sac just staring at me nervously.

"Juicy?" I asked groggily and he walked in from the kitchen and looked at me wide eyed.

" _Baby_! Sac, turn around", he lectured him and I looked down. I was standing by the door frame in my bra and underwear without a care in the world, on top of that I had hickeys from my boobs all the way down to my underwear. I shrieked and ran inside the room, I threw on some clothes and walked out again. Half Sac was blushing and Juice was giving him the death stare.

"I-I'm sorry Caroline. I can here to tell Juice that we're going on lockdown today I didn't mean- I mean obviously I didn't mean to look at you- I mean you're beautiful but-"

"Shut up Sac, we'll be out in a few. Wait outside." Juice commanded him and he awkwardly waved at me. He went outside and I didn't know whether to laugh or burst out crying from embarrassment. I went back in the room and started to pack my things for the lockdown.

"You okay?" He asked.

"If dying from embarrassment is okay, I'm peachy", I replied and he laughed.

"In my defense you look pretty hot with all the hickeys I made last night." He gloated and I laughed.

"Vain much?" I asked him jokingly and he walked into the room.

"Only when it comes to my old lady.", he whispered and placed a hand on my hip. He bent down and I kissed him on the cheek right next to the mouth to signal that I was upset with him. He groaned and I rolled my eyes. He planed a quick peck on my lips and ran outside to meet with Half Sac.

"Love you baby", He hollered to me from outside and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I walked outside and threw my bags in the back of the SUV.

"Caroline-" Half Sac started but I stopped him.

"That _never_ happened. Clean slate, no more talking about it", I grumbled and he nodded.

"Okay…" he trailed off and I got on Juice's bike. I held onto Juice and we took off to the clubhouse, we got there quickly and a crowd of people were already there. I was excited to see if the Tacoma charter came down and if they did that meant that Koizik was going to be there. Me, Tig, Koizik and Happy would always have fun doing crazy shit together, at least that was before Tig and Koizik started to resent each other. I was always closer to Koizik than anyone, when I left to Arizona he transferred to Tacoma charter and I haven't seen him since. I walked in the bar area and barely anyone was inside, they were mostly outside. I looked around and spotted a guy with a medium build and short stupid ombré hair that went from light to dark, it was Koizik. Juice was greeting the people behind us.

"Care?" He asked me and I was just standing there smiling like an idiot. I ran towards him and Juice looked at me strangely.

Happy gestured in my direction and Koizik turned around, his face lit up when he saw me.

"There she is!" He exclaimed and I jumped in his arms.

"Koiz! How are you I missed you so much!", I squeaked and he laughed.

"I'm good! But the real question is…" he trailed off and tried to throat punch me but I grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back to restrict his movements.

"Hey! Babe-"

"It's okay Juice, he's just seeing if she's still sharp", Happy explained and Juice furrowed his eyebrows. Tig called Juice over and he went to where he was to talk with him. I let go of his arm lock and he rotated his shoulder in circular motions.

"Still got it", Koizik groaned and I laughed.

"Or you're just old", I insulted him and he nodded. "That too. Now what's this thing that Happ is telling me? You and Juice?" He asked and I blushed.

"They're total saps. All the time. I think she's changin' on us Koiz. Soon we're gunna see little Juice and Caroline babies running around" Happy grumbled and Koizik raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He asked and I glared at Happy. "Hopefully they won't get Juice's big head". Koizik commented and I shot him a look.

"Okay, first of all no Juice does not have a big head and second of all, we've only been dating for three months. Kids is definitely a no go at the moment", I corrected him and Koizik chuckled.

"3 months and he's not dead yet?" He teased me and I pulled him by the ear. He cried out in pain and started to bend down to my height.

"Be nice Koiz!", I warned him and be grumbled something under his breath. I applied more pressure to his ear and he shrieked.

"Okay okay! I'll be nice!" He cried out and Juice looked at me in horror.

"You reminded me of Gemma right there. Kinda scary",Happy laughed and Koizik pouted slightly.

Out of no where I heard Tig whistle and he told everyone to listen up. I looked around and saw that everyone from outside came inside, it was crowded as hell.

"I want to welcome you all to Club Reaper. Glad you made your reservations early 'cuz as you can see we're booked to full capacity. You're here because you're family. And because SAMCRO takes care of its own. These next couple of days, this club is getting into some business that could put our members and the people connected to us in unfriendly situations. Now chances are nothing is gunna happen but people have already been hurt on my watch. And that ain't ever gunna happen again. Nobody gets in, and nobody needs without an escort. You got a safety concern you talk to Pinney. You got a comfort concern, you talk to my queen. Under this roof you'll all be safe. I want you to make yourself at home. I love all of you."

A roar of applause erupted and everyone stared talking amongst themselves again. Koizik just stared at me for a second and sighed.

"You love him?" He asked me and looked me in the eyes. "No bullshit. It's a yes or no"

"Yes. I've never felt this way before about someone. Can you keep a secret?" I asked him and he nodded. I turned around and showed him my tattoo, I turned back around and he looked shocked.

"You got the crow? Already? You guys barley know each other-"

"No Koiz. We've been tough so much together, and when Donna died he was there for me. He held me while I cried at night, he loved me even when I didn't think it was possible. He's the one Koiz, I know it."

He looked like he wanted to cry and I hugged him. "You're so big now…I gotta accept the fact you're not my little munch anymore…" he whispered he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll always be your little munch Koiz. Just like you'll always be my big brother who protects me." He nodded and smiled at me.

"Yeah…Yeah I guess I am", he wiped a stray tear from his eye and walked into the meeting room. I saw that Ellie and Kenny were hanging out with a petite blonde woman, I assumed that she was Opie's new girlfriend. As much as it hurt thinking that he replaced Donna I knew this would be what she wanted. I walked up to them and the kids ran to me giving me a hug. I extended my hand out to her and she shook it.

"Caroline, nice to meet you"

"Lyla" she simply said and I could feel her eyes on me. I knew she was wondering who I was so I further explained.

"I'm Opie's sister", I told her and her eyes grew a bit wider.

"Really? I would've never guessed!" She laughed and I smiled.

"I take our my mom, sadly and he takes after our dad. Lucky him", I chuckled. "So what do you do? Like occupational wise?"

"Oh I work in adult films", she said and my face dropped. My brother was dating a porn star? Was he out of his mind?

"Oh. That's…interesting." I said and she rolled her eyes. "What you do with your life is your decision. I don't pay your bills, so who am I to judge?"

She seemed less tense and the guys came out of the meeting room. I saw Koizik about to rough up Juice and I shot him a look, he put his hands up in defeat and I blew him a kiss. He swatted it away and we both started laughing, Juice walked up to me and kissed me. Lyla looked confused and Juice greeted her.

"Hey Lyla."

"Are you guys dating? How cute!" She shirked and I turned to Juice. He was smiling like an idiot and I rested my head in his shoulder.

"Babe, I gotta go on a ride soon." He told me and I held his arm tighter. I really didn't want him to go, the last time I let him go on a run he got sent to jail and got shanked. "I'm gunna be fine, we're just gunna settle the score for Gemma-"

"What happened to Gemma?"

"S-she was beaten and raped. That's why she was in the hospital…"

I was shaking with anger and Juice held both sides of me. "We'll handle it, okay? Trust me", he whispered and kissed my forehead. Everyone was going outside and the guys were getting on their bikes. Juice and I walked out and he turned around and pressed my forehead against his. He knew how nervous I was, but I knew this was a part of who he was. He was a club member, I couldn't take him away as I pleased. I grabbed his face and brought it down to mine, I kissed him gently and looked him in the eyes.

"Be careful okay? I love you." He grinned widely and nodded.

"I love you Care. I'll be back soon", he said and hopped on his bike.

"Hey Munchy, aren't you gunna tell me to be careful and that you love me too?" He laughed and I could help but laughing.

"You're immortal remember? You never die, but I love you old man", he waved and I walked to where Gemma and the rest of them were. When I was 13 Koizik got hurt on one of the rides with the guys and he was shot in the leg. I cried my eyes out because I thought that Koizik was going to die, but he insisted that he was immortal and that he never dies. I now know that's not true but it's our inside joke, also he's the one that made up the nickname Munch. He named me munch after I won a food eating contest in one of Gemma's fundraiser and it just stuck. After a grueling 4 hours most of the people were passed out, drunk or both. I heard the motorcycle engines from the lot and I ran outside, the guys were back and most looked pretty messed up. Almost everyone had bruises and cuts on their faces. I at the line of guys and saw that a few people were missing. My heart dropped and Gemma came behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, they'll come soon." She reassured me but I had such a bad feeling. I could feel my palms sweating and finally the rest of the guys came into the lot. Juice and Koizik were the last ones to get in and I ran over to them. Juice parked his bike and was talking to Koizik and I hugged him as tight as I could. I could feel Koizik's eyes on me but I didn't care, I was just glad that he was safe. I let him go and saw that he had bruises on his temple and next to his mouth. I touched one and he winced slightly.

"I'm fine baby, just a little love tap", he told me and I sighed.

"Well ain't that cute." Koizik cooed and I shot him a look.

"I'll show you cute when I kick your ass in the ring!" I teased him and he got up.

"Oh yeah? Well let's go then!" He hollered and picked me up and I bursted out laughing.

"Put me down you're gunna break your back old man!" I hollered and he laughed.

"I'm only 40 I ain't an old man!" He lectured me and pinched my leg. I shrieked and started to pull his hair. "Not the hair!" He yelled and put me down.

"Let me go talk to Juice for a second okay? I'll meet you in there." I told him and ran out to Juice. He was standing outside still on his bike but he was staring at his phone. His looked angry and I raised my eyebrow.

"Baby?" I asked him and he was surprised I was there.

"Hey babe.." he trailed off and looked back at his phone. "What does voy a matarte mean?"

I froze and snatched his phone away. I looked at the message and it said: You can't hide from me, voy a matarte (I'm gunna kill you).I looked at the number and saw who sent the message, it was Jacob. I gave Juice back his phone and walked back inside to get Koizik. Juice was calling out to me as I stormed off, this was going too far. I was tired of being harassed my him, either Juice or him would end up dead in the end. I got to Koizik and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I need you to escort me somewhere", I told him and he looked confused

"Care to explain?" He asked and I reached my gun from my purse.

"I got someone to take care of."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry it's been kinda a long time since I've updated, but someone brought up a really good point. I do have Caroline and Jacob based off of celebrities, Caroline is based off of Margot Robbie and Jacob is based off of Tyler Hoechlin (Shout out to all my teen wolf lovers!) Thanks for the patience, and your support! You guys are amazing! 3

Chapter 12

"I got someone to take care of", I said and Kozik stared at the .22 caliber pistol in my hand.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "Caroline, explain." I turned and my dad was standing behind me.

"I have some things to do…now if you'll excuse me…" I trailed off and started walking towards to the exit and my dad stopped me. He gave me a hard stare and I sighed.

"You're staying here girl. Understand? You make sure she doesn't sneak out." He gestured to Kozik and he sprung up.

"You got it Pinney" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Kiss ass", I huffed under my breath. He shot me a look and I glared at him. My dad walked away and Juice came up to us breathing heavily. I still had the pistol in my hand and he gave me a suspicious look.

"What's goin' on?" He asked and I put the gun back in my bag to draw less attention.

"I'm gunna kill that son of a bitch-" I growled but Juice cut me off. "You know you can't do that. He's a Mayan, it could blow back on the club. I wanna hurt the guy as much as the next but he's not worth hurting my club."

I scowled at him and Kozik pinched under my arm. I shrieked in pain and jumped up "Be nice", he scolded me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Clay called over Juice and he kissed me quickly and ran over to him. I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where you goin'?" Kozik asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"To the bathroom, wanna come?" I asked sarcastically. He scowled at me and I went to the bathroom, I sat on the toilet and my head rested in my hands. I was so overly stressed about the whole Jacob thing, I needed a break. I lifted my head and saw that there was a window that looked decently wide. I contemplated for a second and groaned. This could either end really well or really badly, I stood on the toilet and reached for the window. I barley reached it and unlocked it, I jumped as high as I could and used my upper body strength to pull myself up. I got half way through and heard knocking at the door.

"Munch, you alright?" Kozik asked and I jumped out of the window. I heard the door bust open and Koizik swear loudly. I ran as fast as I could and as soon as the clubhouse was out of sight I took a deep breath. I knew there was going to be bad consequences to this, but I couldn't stay there with all the shit going on. I walked by Zobelle's cigar shop and an arm reached out and pulled me into an alley. Out of force of habit I sent a straight knee to the groin and the guy cried out. I saw a strong build, light brown skin and hazel eyes, it was Jacob.

"Damn Caroline, brutal as ever", he laughed and I stiffened.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked and he stayed quiet. I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at him. "Tell me!" I roared and he put his hands up.

"I'm guarding the cigar shop for mi jefe (my boss). I saw you and thought I'd surprise you." He confessed and I cocked the gun. "You know how much I hate surprises pinche cabron (fucking asshole). Next question, how did you get Juice's number?" He smiled widely and I glared at him. "I got it from a guy I know…" he trailed off and we stood in silence. He lunged at me and I was too slow to react, he grabbed the gun away from me and pushed me against the wall.

"Still as slow as ever", he whispered and I struggled to get away from him to no avail. "Fuck you", I hissed and he put his face closer. "Gladly", he whispered and put his face closer to mine, we were centimeters apart and I head butted him as hard as I could and took the gun from him. I pointed it at him and he grinned "Who's slow now bitch?" I asked him and he laughed.

"What's so good about him? What does he have that I don't?" he asked and I laughed.

"I don't know, let's see…you were controlling, overbearing, and tried to kill me. Ring a bell?"

"Come on babe, that was a thing of the past-" he took a step towards me and I aimed the gun to his head. He smirked at me and put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't touch me. It may be a thing of the past but I'll never forgive you for them", I growled. He walked up to me and pushed the gun away.

"We're meant to be. You know it just as much as I do. Don't act like you don't feel something when I'm around you."

He took another step towards me and pinned my shoulders against the wall. He put his face centimeters to mine and breathed heavily.

"I know you still love me, somewhere deep down. You're just with him to make me jealous. Stop trying to fight it, you don't belong with him. I belong to you, and you belong to me, we may fight but we always end up together", He breathed seductively and caressed my face.

"The only place you belong is six feet under the ground. If you touch Juice, I'll kill you. Hear me? I hate your fucking guts, you make me sick."

He walked away without another word and I stood there shaking. It was like word vomit, I wasn't thinking when I said those things. I was terrified that he would get vengeful and take it out on Juice. I sighed and heard motorcycles in the background, my heart dropped and I tried to hide but it was too late. I saw one headlight and someone came running off their bike. I was in deep shit.

"Caroline Anne Winston, get your ass over here now", Kozik ordered and I sighed.

"Koz, let me explain-"

He grabbed my arm and led me to his bike. "You're so lucky I didn't tell anyone you sneaked out. What the hell is wrong with you? You could've gotten kidnapped, beaten up-" He ranted but I stopped him.

"I had to get my mind off of everything going on okay? I feel like I'm drowning in my own thoughts."

"You know you can talk to me. Always. Don't do dangerous shit like this, you're gunna give me a heart attack", he groaned and I laughed.

"Sorry old man, I should've told you…but…since we're on the topic can I vent for a second? I need your confidentiality." He nodded and I continued. "While I was in Arizona I met a guy…and we dated for about 3 and half years…but he turned out to be a total asshole. He was controlling, had anger issues, the whole nine yards. But he suddenly called me about a month ago and he said he wanted me back… but I'm happy with Juice. I keep telling him that I don't wanna be with him but he keeps harassing me and Juice. What do I do?"

"Why doesn't Juice beat his ass?"

"It's not that simple…" I trailed off and I knew he was going to get disappointed in me.

"Why not?"

I took a deep breath and braced myself. "He's…He's a Mayan", I murmured and his eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're serious? What the hell is wrong with you, you know Mayans hate us! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Koz, I was 17 when I met him! I was still a kid!", I exclaimed and he ran his hands through his hair.

"A Mayan though? Really?", he groaned. "Do the guys know?" I shook my head and his head bent back in agony. "Get on the bike, we'll talk later."

I got on his bike and we drove to the clubhouse in silence. Once we got there he turned off the engine and I let go of him. "You mad?"

"Disappointed, but not mad. Get inside, and take this," he handed me a bottle of Jack Daniels. "I told Clay me and you were going to go get some liquor from the store."

"Thank you Koz…" I breathed and he stayed quiet.

I walked inside and was ambushed by Juice immediately. I wasn't in the mood so I just ignored him and went to the bedroom. He followed me and I just laid down on the bed and cuddled a pillow. I hated feeling like Koizik was disappointed with me, I wanted to go into a ball and cry.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked and I put my face into the pillow. He ripped the pillow from me and I groaned sadly.

"I went out. I needed time to breathe. Can I have my pillow back now?"

He sat on the pillow and he tried to comfort me, but I kept my distance. I wanted to tell him that I ran into Jacob but I didn't want Kozik and him to be mad at me. "What's up with you?" he whispered and kissed my temple. He kissed my cheek and I turned so that I looked into his eyes. My eyes watered and he wiped a tear that fell.

"I got so angry that Jacob threatened you, and I had to blow some steam off. I was gunna go to a bar or something, but I was pulled in an alley by Jacob before I could get there. We talked…and I told him to leave me and you alone. I roughed him up a bit because he got close to me but he didn't do anything…but Kozik came to get me and I told him about Jacob. I don't know why but I did and now I feel like he sees me differently. I dated a guy from my dad and brother's rival motorcycle club."

"If Jacob touches you again I'll kill him. He can mess with me all he wants but I won't let him hurt you again. And Kozik loves the shit out of you; you were the only thing he talked about with the guys. He's not gunna stop lovin' you the way he does because you dated a Mayan, was it stupid? Yeah, but it's in the past. If you keep lookin' in the past you won't enjoy the present."

I started to cry and my throat felt like sand paper. "I'm so stupid Juice, I don't know how the hell you put up with me-"

"It's called being in a relationship Care, I started to date you knowing that things were gunna get rough, and it's just gunna get worse from here. But if I have you by my side I know I can get through it." I clung onto him and he rested his head on mine.

"I'm so sorry Juan…", I sniffled and he started to stroke my hair.

"I know baby, I know", he murmured and pulled me in closer.

In that moment I knew what Juice had that Jacob didn't, compassion. He cared about my feelings no matter what, he always comforted me even if he was angry at me. Also, Juice somehow always made me feel like I didn't have a care in the world. He comforted me and I felt myself gradually start relaxing into his arms. I closed my eyes and drifted asleep, I was so emotionally drained for the night. I woke up and I felt the void of Juice's arms around me, I yawned and looked around. He was nowhere to be found, I got up and I bumped into Kozik.

"Can I have a minute?" He asked and I sat back on the bed. He sat on the desk chair that was in the room and stared at me.

"You were always like a little sister to me; it's hard seeing you all grown up now into a woman. Of course I won't agree with all your decisions you make or have made but I don't love you less because of them. You mean a lot to me and I just don't want to see you hurt in the end, I know I'm overprotective but it's a habit."

"I know Koz…but this is different. I dated the enemy, that's a line I should've never crossed yet I did and I have to suffer the consequences. I can understand why you're disappointed in me, but I can't change the past. I can only try to fix it as best as I can so that it doesn't mess with my future."

Kozik walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He held me for a while and rocked me back and forth.

"I love you Munch, always remember that." He whispered and I smiled.

"Don't get all sappy on me now old man," I laughed and he let go of me. He smirked at me and shook his head. "Oh, speaking saps Juice wanted me to tell you he's sorry he couldn't be there when you woke up, but that he loves you. And not to pull a cabin incident again while he's not here", he said and looked at me strangely.

I got red from thinking about the incident again from the cabin. Me walking out half naked, and half awake while Half Sac was there. I remembered all the hickies that I got that night and I blushed. I started to think about that night and became extremely bashful, Kozik looked at me funny. I snapped out of it quickly, "Where is he anyways?"

"Watching Zobelle's cigar shop,", he said and I felt my stomach tighten.

"W-Why? Since when? Have you heard from them lately?-" I rambled on in panic and he stopped me.

"Zobelle is being escorted out of town by the Mayans. We wanna make sure no funny business goes down while it goes down. And he's fine, nothing will happen. Your ex-boyfriend won't start anything if Juice is with the guys."

Suddenly the doors busted open and most of the guys came back. Jax smiled at me but I could hear how loud my heart was beating. I looked for Juice among them but he was nowhere to be seen.

"The Puerto Rican is on Zobelle watch." Bobby stated after he saw me looking for him.

"Alone?" I blurted out and they looked at me strangely.

"He has a few people with him but there's just a standoff with the cops and Mayans" Jax said but I blocked him out. My phone buzzed and I looked down at it. There was a text message from Jacob that had a picture of Juice by his bike and some guys next to him. The cigar shop was behind them and I looked at the message below the picture.

"I'm really diggin' the tattoos on his head. Maybe I'll use them as targets to aim at when I blow his head off :). XOXO"

I felt sick to my stomach and dizzy at the same time. Kozik looked at me concerned and grabbed the phone from my hand. I went to the bed stand and got my pistol, this time, I was in it for blood with or without anyone's permission. I had to protect Juice at all costs, and I wouldn't let the club or anyone get in my way. Kozik grabbed his knife and put his gun under his grey hoodie.

"Let's go." He commanded and we walked towards the door. I was about to face a huge stepping stone, I was going to take care of Jacob which is against Juice's wishes. I really hoped that he wouldn't be mad at me, but I had to protect him at all costs and there was one thing I needed in order to do that. Blood


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I began to walk out the door with Kozik but Clay stopped us.

"Where you goin'?" He asked Kozik and we both stopped. "We're gunna go get lunch at the diner up the street," Kozik blurted out and I nodded. "Okay, but stay away from the cigar shop. The last thing we need is her going cowgirl on the Mayans if they look at Juice funny", he gestured to me and the guys laughed. I blushed and Kozik nodded and grabbed my hand, he led me to the car and I got in. Kozik started the car and my heart was pounding a million miles per second, we drove to the pizza place that was a few doors down from the cigar shop. I ducked my head so that Juice wouldn't see me and we went inside. There were cops dividing the Mayans from the Sons, everyone seemed on edge including myself. I looked among the Mayans and didn't see Jacob, and suddenly I heard his voice.

"Looking for someone?" He asked as he walked up to us. Two Mayans stood behind him to protect him. I felt Kozik stiffen and I grabbed his shoulder to calm him down.

"We need to talk", I calmly stated and he smiled maliciously.

"Come with me. _Alone_."

He held his hand out and Kozik stood up and got in his face. They stared each other down intensely and I tugged him down forcefully.

"It's okay Koz. Trust me, I'm gunna be fine", I reassured him and he never lost eye contact with Jacob. I put my pistol on the counter and the Mayans patted me down, they sat in the booth next to Kozik. I walked in the back with Jacob and he widely grinned at me. "You finally come to your senses and wanna be with me?"

"Jacob. What do you want from me? I told you that I'm in love with Juice but you don't listen. I don't love you anymore, I don't even know if I ever did. I was young and stupid-"

"Bullshit. You're still trying to convince yourself that we were a mistake, but you know as well as I do that it was fate. We're meant to be together Caroline, why don't you accept that?"

"Because I don't love you! Why can't _you_ accept that?! We're toxic together Jacob, we fought all the time, the only time we got along was when we were in bed. Isn't that sad? I can't live my life that way anymore Jacob, I won't! I have a guy now that makes me feel like I'm someone worth fighting for and you're trying to mess it up! You made me feel like shit all the time, you put me down, you were controlling, you beat up all the guys I made friends with. I was your puppet for _four fucking years,_ and _I'm done._ " I growled and his bright face saddened with the blink of an eye. He started to tear up and I was shocked because I never had seen him cry before.

"You never understood my love…it ran deep. I wanted you all to myself, I wanted to protect you but I ended up smothering you. I never gave you the sappy romance you always wanted; it's just not in me. And I'm so sorry I couldn't be that guy for you, but _god I love you so fucking much…_ I can't get you out of my system. It's like you're in my DNA or something, I think about you all the damn time, and I picture you with him and I get so angry.."

"You never loved me Jacob. I was just a trophy to be flaunted around for you. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have treated me the way you did. And Juice gives me the things that you could never, he gives me that sappy romance I want. He has compassion, kindness, loyalty, genuineness. If you really loved me as much as you say, you'd let me and him be happy together. You have to get over me Jacob. Please." I begged him and he wiped his tears. He stood there in silence for a moment and just stared at me.

"You were my first love, and I know I was yours. And since I love you so much…I'll respect your wishes…I won't contact you I'll go back to my life and you go back to yours.", He hushed. I got giddy for a moment but he started to talk again. "But I'm not giving up on us. I'll still be waiting for you to change your mine, and I always will be." He said walked towards the booth. The two Mayans followed him out the door and Kozik scanned me for any injuries.

"What happened?" He asked and I smiled brightly.

"Well, I had a deep talk about me and him. He agreed to go back to Arizona and leave me and Juice alone."

Kozik smiled back at me and I turned to find Juice but he wasn't there anymore. I looked around and saw that no one was there anymore, not even the cops.

"He left with the guys. I can honestly say I have no idea where, I just know that Gemma, Tara and Half Sac are getting supplies for the lockdown. They're probably at Jax's house getting things for the baby. Wanna stop by there to check up on them?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Clay would have your head if he knew we were wandering around when we're supposed to be on lockdown. Let's go to the clubhouse, get some drinks and make a toast." I cheered and he handed me my gun.

"True. Okay, but let's toast at the bar because it's too crowded at the clubhouse. And I need a drink before I head back up to Tacoma, it's gettin crazy over there" He complained and I laughed. "Okay old man, drinks on me", I smirked and we walked to the bar. Right when we walked in my phone vibrated and I took it out of my bag. I saw that Juice was calling me and I answered.

"Hi baby! I miss you!" I exclaimed but Juice was breathing heavily. I furrowed my brows and he finally spoke. I heard someone crying in the background and I got nervous.

"Oh thank god you're okay. Where are you?", He asked.

"I'm at the Hairy Dog with Kozik, Juicy are you okay?", Kozik looked at me funny and grabbed the phone from me.

"What's goin' on?" He questioned Juice and his face dropped. "How?! Oh my god…What a fucking mess. I'll take her over to the clubhouse right now. Okay. Okay, bye."

"What happened?" I nervously asked even though I was terrified to know the answer.

"Half Sac is dead. The IRA guy we stitched up named Cameron stabbed him to death. And he took Abel after he killed him. And on top of that Gemma is on the run for killing Zobelle's daughter. Juice wants you home, he's scared this is gunna spark something else."

I rushed outside and got in the car as quick as I could. We drove home and Juice was there waiting for us. I got out of the car and he hugged me tightly and didn't let me go. I could sense that he was genuinely scared that I was hurt and I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"I thought you were out with Tara, Gemma and Half Sac. I didn't see you at the clubhouse and no one told me where you were. I was so scared; I thought something happened to you." He whispered and I squeezed him tighter.

"I'm okay baby, but I have something to tell you, and I hope you don't get mad…I saw Jacob today again and talked to him…" I said but Juice let go of me in shock.

"Alone? What the hell Care-"

"Juice! Listen to me! I talked to him. And he agreed to go back to Arizona and not contact us again. He's out of our lives Juice! We can be okay again." I said excitedly but he didn't seem as excited as I was.

"You went behind my back Care. You expect me to be okay with that? He could've hurt you."

"Juice…I did this to _protect you_. If I didn't meet up with him things would've gotten worse. He could've hurt you, or even killed you." He rubbed his hands through his mohawk and I placed my hands on both sides of his face. "You have nothing to worry about. You hear me? I love you, I'd never do anything malicious towards you, I just wanted to tell that psycho to leave us alone. I know I should have told you, but I didn't wanna bug you while you were on Mayan watch." He looked sort of frustrated still and I pressed my forehead against his. "I missed you this morning, _I was hoping to get some big rican lovin'_ " I purred in his ear and he smiled widely.

"I know me too, but Jax is the priority right now. We gotta find out where the hell his kid is." He sighed and I rubbed the sides of his arms. "Anything I can do?" I asked and he shook his head. "You should stay here; I won't have to worry about you while I'm out." He kissed me sweetly and I smiled at him.  
"I'll be back soon, we're gunna go to the docks." He said and I nodded. "See you at the house?" I asked him and he grinned "Yeah, I'll be there. I love you, stay out of trouble". I giggled and he kissed my forehead. He rode off and went to the docks to meet with the guys and Kozik walked up to me.

"Hey Care…I think it's time for me to go-"He started to say but I crushed myself against him. "I love you Koz…thank you." I whispered and I got teary eyed. He stroked my hair softly and I cried into his chest. I really didn't want to let him go but I knew that he had to go back to his charter.

"I'll be back in a few days for Half Sac's funeral. You take care of yourself Munch. If you need _anything_ , I'll be there. I'll always be there for you", he hushed and rested his chin on the top of my head. I sniffled and he pulled away from me, he wiped my tears away and smiled at me. "Love you kid", he whispered and got on his bike. I waved him off he left, I felt so empty. There were only five people that I truly loved more than anything: Juice, Donna, Opie, my dad and Kozik. I loved the other club members, but they were different. I loved them more than anything and I would gladly give my life for them. I went inside and grabbed keys to the spare car in the lot. I took it and drove to Juice's apartment, as I was going there a black SUV followed me. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that the guys had a cut on, there was a man in the passenger seat that turned around and I saw that the back of his cut said _Calaveras_ on it. I kept looking behind me and I took a different route home. I went past a red light and barely dodged an oncoming car, the SUV stopped in a roaring screech. I got to Juice's house and I unlocked the door, I hurried in and looked through the blinds. They drove past the complex slowly and I grabbed my gun from my purse. My phone rang and I jumped up and shrieked slightly. Juice was calling me again and I answered.

"Hey baby", he sounded in a better mood but I was shaking from what just happened.

"Juice. I think I'm being followed. Who are the Calaveras?" I asked and he tried to catch his breath.

"I'll be right there, you at the house?" He asked and I heard his motorcycle engine start.

"Y-Yeah. Be careful Juice, they passed by the house and saw the car I drove here."

"I will, close the blinds and turn off the lights. Don't answer for anyone, got it?" He asked sternly and I tried to gather my emotions. "Okay. I love you." I whispered and he hung up quickly. This was the last thing that we needed; I just got rid of Jacob, now we had to deal with someone else trying to target us. After a few minutes the door handle started to move and I gripped my gun tightly. The door opened and Juice walked in, I threw my gun on the couch and he squeezed me tightly.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded. He let me go and looked outside through the blinds. "You sure it was the Calaveras? Did you get a good look at em?" I went into the kitchen and fixed myself up some tea to calm myself down. "I didn't get a good look at their faces but one was wearing their cuts, I saw the back of it." I was faced towards the counter and I felt Juice's arms wrap around my waist. "I'm sorry baby…" he whispered and kissed my neck. I turned around and we stared into each other's eyes.

"I don't know what to do Care…things are goin' to shit. Half Sac, Donna, the kidnapping, the assault case and now the Calaveras? I feel like when we finally get rid of a problem, another one comes up. It's only gunna get worse from here-"

I furrowed my eyebrows and I cut him off. "Are you trying to scare me off?" I asked and he looked at me sadly.

"You've almost died, and now you're being targeted by another MC…I just want you to know that it'll get worse before it gets better." He sighed and I brought his face closer to mine.

"As long as you're okay, I don't care what happens to me. I know you think that when I say I love you, I mean that I want to be with you but it's more than that. When I say I love you, I mean I would do anything for you, and I know you would do the same. I'm not going _anywhere_ Juan. I'm gunna be with you until my heart stops beatin' and maybe even after that. It's me and you against the world."

I kissed him gently and he placed both hands on my face. "I love you Caroline Winston. So much." He murmured and leaned down and kissed me again. This time he snaked his hands down and grabbed my ass, I gasped in shock and smirked at him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed room and laid me gently on the bed. It felt so amazing after all the drama today to be with Juice at the end of the day. Our relationship wasn't purely physical, I loved everything about him. His mind, his heart, and his body. A few days passed since then, and things seemed like they were taking a turn for the worst. The baby was nowhere to be seen and Gemma was still on the run. It was the day of Half Sac's funeral. I woke up and he had his arms wrapped around me, I kissed his temple and he groaned. I got up and went into the kitchen; I opened the refrigerator and decided to make breakfast for the both of us. I made blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Juice came out of the room yawning and I placed his dish on the table, along with syrup and some milk.

"Mornin Juicy", I said sweetly and he smirked at me.

"Mornin baby", he kissed me and sat down at the table. I took my plate and sat down at the table also and just gazed at Juice. He was eating his food and he acted like it was the best food that he had ever tasted. "This turned out great, thank you. You're an amazing cook", he complimented me and I laughed.

"You have to say that since you're my old man. I'm an _okay_ cook, not anything special. But thank you," I smiled at him and he resumed eating. Sitting down like this, I wished that we could spend more days like this, us spending quality time together and enjoying each other's presence. He finished and washed his dishes, making sure that they were cleaned correctly. I grabbed his cut from the couch and I helped him put it on.

"You goin' to the clubhouse?" I asked him and I washed my dishes.

"No, I'm gunna go get intel on the kid. Do you want me to drop you off at the clubhouse?", He asked and I shook my head.

"I'll just stay here today, I need some down time before the funeral. It's at 6 right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah. Oh and your partner in crime is coming down today." He reminded me and I smiled. "I know, I can't wait to wreak havoc." Juice glared at me and I giggled. "I'm kidding! Stop being grumpy and go look for the kid", I laughed and he kissed me.

"I love you. I'll call you before I pick you up." He walked to his bike and started the engine.

"Okay, I'll be ready. I love you, be safe!" I hollered. I blew a kiss at him and he smiled widely at me. He took off and I sat on the couch, I decided to get ready for the day, I put makeup on and picked out the clothes I wanted to wear for the funeral. About an hour passed and I heard a knock at the door. My heart dropped and I scurried to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I unlocked the door and had the knife in my hand; I stiffened as I slowly opened the door. I peeked my head out and saw that Kozik was smiling like an idiot standing outside. I opened the door widely and placed the knife on the dining table.

"Koz! You scared the shit outta me!" I exclaimed and he came inside the house.

"Sorry Care, I went to the clubhouse to find you but you weren't there so I came here." He laughed and I warmed him up some of the breakfast we had.

"I won't ask if you're hungry because we both know you're an empty pit", I teased him and handed him the plate of food. He smirked at me and started eating the food. I turned on the TV and we watched the movie we always watched together when I was younger: Scarface. We hung out together for a few hours together and he finally got up.

"I should go tell the guys I'm down. I'll see you at the funeral okay? Thanks for the food", he hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Be safe Koz, things are getting crazy here." I warned him and he smiled. "Crazy is my middle name", He joked and I rolled my eyes. I started putting on the clothes for the funeral and I put on some makeup. I was just finished doing my hair and I heard the door open. I looked and saw that Juice walked in. I kissed Juice, I saw that he seemed tense. "What's the matter? Did anything pop up for the kid?" I asked him and his face seemed sadder.

"No, we got word that Cameron got a fake I.D to go to Canada, but there was nothing about the kid getting an I.D. It's like he vanished out of thin air", he sighed and I rubbed his shoulders.

"Well, I know you'll find him Juice. You're the smartest hacker I know." I complimented him and he smiled.

"Thanks baby", he sighed and kissed me. "You look good." He winked at me and I blushed.

"Back at you", I smirked at him and put on my black heels. He held my hand and walked me to his bike, he got on and I held him closely. We got to the funeral home and there were people everywhere from veterans to cops. Juice parked his bike and helped me off of his bike, I spotted my dad and I went behind him. He was talking to Jax and I gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Pop!" I exclaimed and he smiled at me. "Hey sweetheart", he grunted and I let him go. I looked at Jax and he seemed out of it, but I would expect that since he lost his son. I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me. "If you need anything…I'll be here." I whispered and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. I kissed his forehead and he nodded thanking me. I walked into the room where Half Sac's was and I kneeled in front of the casket. I began to pray and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Opie was standing next to me. I grabbed his hand and held it for a moment. I felt so bad when I saw Opie and the kids because I felt like I failed them, I couldn't save Donna. If I saved Donna things would've been different, but at what cost? Most likely my life.

"Hey Ope", I murmured and got up to hug him. He embraced me and the guys walked in. I greeted everyone and Opie put his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I really missed my brother; I didn't get to see him a lot after the Donna incident. People started piling in and I felt claustrophobic so I went outside. I saw a little boy playing with a yo-yo next to me and I chuckled. He reminded me of Opie when he was younger, he was always very reserved and shy.

"Nice yo-yo you got there, you seem like you know how to use it", I told the kid and he seemed shocked I was talking to him.

"Thanks. I just got it from the game shop in town." He said shyly. "I love that place! They just added new games right? I passed by it a few days ago." I exclaimed and he smiled. "Yeah, they added the new Call of Duty game that just got released. I really want to get it, my friends say it's gunna be good." He said excitedly. I turned and saw that the guys were just leaving the funeral home, Kozik was walking with them and he nodded his head quickly to signal hello. I waved at him and saw that Juice was smiling at me. I winked at him and he started to walk towards me and the kid. I took a quick glance back at the kid and saw a grey van in the background. The door swung open and in instant shots rang out violently. I tried to reach for the kid to protect him but I was too late, three bullets pierced his stomach and he fell to the ground. I gasped and stood still in shock, I was too petrified to move.

"Shit", Juice exclaimed.

He sprinted towards me and pushed me down to protect me from the shots. He held me tightly and buried his head in my neck. I heard more gun shots and people screaming, I was shaking with fear. I could see the boy lying on the floor next to me unconscious with blood all over his shirt. Juice let me go and I felt like everything was slowed down. I saw the gunman be taken down by the police and I heard Juice try and talk to me. I turned my head to the boy and his mom was holding him crying.

"Juice…"I choked out and tried to hold back my tears. He was just an innocent boy, he didn't deserve to die. When I saw the kid lying on the floor, it hit me. I wouldn't be able to raise a kid with Juice if we were still attached to the club; our kid would be the target of all the rival motorcycle clubs. Why did I believe in such a bullshit fairy tale? Amidst all chaos and havoc Jax broke through the crowd and started to pound the shooter's face into the ground. I turned to Juice and pressed my head into his chest. I held him tightly knowing that things were about to get a lot worse, and all I could do was hope I would be ready for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Juice stood there and held me tightly as I pressed my head into his chest. All the club members rushed to me but I didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to be with Juice.

"I'm okay, thank you guys", I hushed and everyone looked relieved. It didn't register how close I was to being shot, everything seemed like it was the blink of an eye. It hit me that he could've gotten shot when he protected me, and I felt uneasy. I touched Juice's arm and he hissed in pain. I looked at his arm and saw that it was bleeding, I was about to say something but he grabbed my hand.

"It's just a scratch, I'm okay baby", he reassured me and I took off my shawl and pressed it against his arm. "We should go", he guided me to his bike and I grabbed his torso tighter than usual. I hadn't felt like this since he got out of the hospital, I didn't want to let him go; I was afraid that if I did he would disappear. We got home and I took his keys, I opened the door for him and I bulleted to the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the gauze, disinfectant and Vicodin. I handed him some the pain medication and he took it with some water.

"This may hurt", I warned him and he braced himself. I sprayed the disinfectant on it and he winced. I placed gauze on it and went in the kitchen to get the medical tape.

"What do you think about hiding away with Gemma while all this shit settles down? She's at her dad's house; I could get the address from Clay."

I stayed quiet and stood in the door frame, glaring at him. "You expect me to _leave you here_ with all this shit? Juice what if something happens and I'm not here-"He cut me off.

"I would have my head straight if I knew you were somewhere safe Care. Kozik isn't here to look after you like he was before. Tig is with Gemma, so I know you'll be with someone at all times. Please baby, I'll call you _every night_. I'll check in with you, but please baby just do this for me." He pleaded and I sighed. I sat next to him and he looked desperate. I thought about it for a second and even though I really didn't want to, I knew I had to. Being his old lady now, I needed to do what I was told, but also he was very understanding with the Jacob issue.

"Since you handled the Jacob talk so well I'll go, but call me _every night_ Juice. I'm serious-"

"Okay, Every night. Thank you", He half smiled and kissed me. I just sat there and he looked at me funny, usually I would kiss him back but I had too much on my mind.

"Juice…an innocent kid just got gunned down and shot to death. _You_ could've died. How the hell are we supposed to have a future if we have to dodge bullets all the damn time?" He stayed quiet and I started to wrap his arm.

"If the guys can do it, we can too", He reminded me and I rolled my eyes. "Notice how none of the wives are around except Gemma? They are either dead, divorced or both. Do you want that for us?" He sighed.

"We'll find a way, we always do. You're not like the other old ladies; they just wanted the guys for the title. We're together because we love the shit outta each other. And we're gunna be peacefully married with kids one day, you watch." I pulled the tape a little too tight when he said he wanted to marry me and have kids. This was the first time he ever brought up marriage and kids to me. He yelped in pain and I unwrapped the tape slightly.

"You wanna have kids?" I asked quietly and he smirked at me.

"I do, but I won't force you if you don't want em'-" I interrupted him and he looked shocked.

"I do, it's just you never brought it up before so I assumed you didn't want them."

He laughed and I blushed, I focused on wrapping his arm and there were a few moments of silence.

"I really hope she looks like you Care, I may have to beat up a few punks but she'll be the prettiest girl in the world. Right next to her momma", He grinned at me and I smirked at him. I finished wrapping his arm and he seemed so proud of his future daughter.

"You're such a kiss ass Juan Carlos. And you don't even know if we're gunna have a girl!" I shot at him and he snickered. There was a knock at the door and Juice stood up quickly and grabbed his knife. He walked up to the door and opened it with the knife in his hand, my heart was pounding loudly. I saw a tall figure standing in the doorway and Juice put his knife away and greeted him.

"Hey Kozik", He said and let him in. Kozik eye's wandered and it fell on Juice's arm, he scanned me for any wounds and saw that I was okay.

"Is it a clean shot?" He asked Juice and he shook his head and grabbed his arm slightly.

"Nah it's just a scratch, nothing serious." He shrugged and Kozik nodded slightly.

"I just wanted to check on you and say goodbye Munch, I didn't see you at the Wake after the incident." I grinned at him and got up to give him a hug. "Thanks old man, I'm okay. A little shaken up, but I'm good." He held me tightly and I knew he didn't want to let me go. He knew as well as I did the predicament I was in, if someone really wanted to hurt the club they would go after me. For that reason I was always put in crazy situations that were usually caused by who I am connected to, the Sons of Anarchy. He let me go of me and he scratched the back of his head, usually that signaled that he didn't know how to say something.

"I wanna transfer to SAMCRO again; things are getting too crowded in Tacoma. Also, I can be here to make sure that you don't get in anymore trouble", he shot me a look and I playfully acted like I was innocent. "Me, getting in trouble? What kind of girl do you take me for Herman?" I asked dramatically and he smirked at me. I hugged him and he laughed. "You're gunna give me grey hairs, I'm only 38." He complained and I snickered.

"What about Tig? You talk to him already?" His face dropped and he ran his hands through his hair. "No. He's gunna take some convincing, but I'll make it work. It's been eight years since she died, he should be over it." I shrugged my shoulders and he sighed. I knew he would never ask me to help convince him, he was too prideful. He wanted to convince Tig himself, and honestly I didn't want anything to do with Tig so I was fine with the idea. Kozik hugged me goodbye and kissed me on the top of the forehead. He said goodbye to Juice and left, I turned and saw Juice sat there with a confused look on his face.

"You okay?" I asked him and I could tell he was thinking a little too hard. I sat down next to him and he snapped out of his tranced look.

"Kozik and Tig are fighting over a chick that died eight years ago?"

"No…a dog, her name was Missy. When I was about 16 me and Kozik came back from the gun range. I heard my brother screaming and I ran to go see what he was freaking out over and I saw that Missy was attacking Opie. I tried to rip her off of him and she started to attack me and I freaked out. Well, long story short, I shot her. Kozik stitched me and Opie up and Tig came home, he was devastated. Kozik took the blame for all of it, he told Tig that he shot her because she was attacking me and Opie. Tig has never forgiven him since, and even when I told him that I killed Missy he thought I was trying to take the wrap for Kozik."

Juice furrowed his eyebrows and I showed him a scar on my hip of where Missy bit me. He touched it and looked up at me. "Kozik never told him you shot her out of self-defense?"

"No, he always says he's the one that did it. I don't know why he's so hell bent on taking the blame for it, I'd rather him hate me than Kozik." I sighed and I pressed my head against his shoulder. "You know…I think even if he did find out that it was you, I don't think he would hate you. In Tig and Kozik's mind, you can't do any wrong. They love you like you were their kid."

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah. They always treated me like their own."

I started to snuggle deeper into Juice's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "When the shots went off, I was just getting done talking to Kozik about you. He was telling me how much of a pain in the ass you were when you were younger, but that you made him want to stay sober. I saw you when we all walked outside, and I was admiring how cute you looked talking with the kid. I heard the shots and my first instinct was to run after you, to protect you. I didn't think of me possibly being shot, or the kid getting shot, I thought of you. My body moved like my life depended on it, I've never had that before in a relationship."

He turned his head so that he was level with my eyes. I stared into his eyes and I couldn't help but smile at him. I never knew how much I loved brown eyes until I met him. I softly pressed my lips against his and whispered "My hero, whose gunna get his ass kicked in Call of Duty", I giggled and grabbed the controllers he had in the drawer. He perked up and scrunched his face slightly. "Is that a threat?" he asked in a prideful tone and I handed him a controller. "No, it's a warning. You're goin down Juice." I said confidently and we started the game. I knew it was strange to be playing a video game after we got shot at, but we needed our minds off things for a while. Everything was getting so hectic; we were in need of some down time. We played for a few hours of multiplayer and finally we were tied; he won 5 games and I won 5 games.

"Winner takes all", He announced and I smirked deviously at him. We started the game and I picked the Scar with an extended clip and he picked an A-K 47 with a laser pointer at the top of it. I scoped him out from a distance and shot him, he kept coming up behind me and knifing me in the back. The game was getting intense and there was two seconds on the clock, just as the two minutes were about to end I found him and he turned around. I used my scope and he did the same, just as I was about to shoot, the screen went black. The lights turned off and everything went silent, I gasped and Juice groaned.

"No way!" He cried out and I busted out laughing. "I guess this means I won?" I asked playfully and he immediately protested. "The hell you did! I had my scope on you and my finger on the trigger,; if the power didn't go out I would've won."

"You sure about that?" I teased him and got up to light a candle. I used my phone as a light to try and find a lighter but there wasn't one in sight. I heard Juice get up to help me look for a lighter, "Oh, shit I have one with me", he commented and I turned around. I took a step towards him and tripped over my shoes that were on the floor. I shrieked and I fell onto Juice, we both fell on the floor. I was scared that I hurt his arm more when I fell on it but he started laughing. "Babe, really? I was like two feet away from you", he laughed and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry baby…did I hurt your arm?" I asked and I touched it gently. "Nah, I'm good. You okay?" He asked and I pressed my temple to his chest and I listened to his heartbeat. "I'm good", I whispered and we laid there for a while. I just listened to the soft rhythms of his heartbeat and I heard a huge snoring sound all of a sudden. I giggled and felt drowsy myself; I kissed his cheek and snuggled against his chest again. He wrapped one arm around me and I adjusted myself so that I was more comfortable. I slowly drifted asleep like I always do when I am wrapped up in his arms. I opened my eyes to see that I was in our room; I scrunched my eyebrows and threw off the covers. I heard the shower turn off and Juice came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning", he grinned widely and I squinted at him slightly. "I saw we fell asleep on the floor so I carried you to bed. I felt bad just leaving you there."

I looked at his arm and saw that it looked better after he washed off all of the dry blood. My eyes wandered and I started to look at his physique, his muscles were all perfectly toned. His tattoos on his chest and arms were just the cherry on the top; I was a sucker for guys with tattoos. "You good?" he asked and I gave him a devilish smirk. I got up and walked towards him. I started to play with the stubble on his face and dragged my finger down to his chest tattoos. "Just wondering how I'm gunna last without you for a few days." I whispered.

"Maybe I should give you some Rican lovin' before we go, hold you off for a while", he growled and placed his hand under my chin. He lifted my chin so that I was staring at him and my hand finally reached the tip of the towel.

"Maybe you should", I purred and he grinned. He pressed my lips against his and I pulled him to the bed. My back hit the bed and he hiked my legs up, placing his hands on my upper thighs. I really wondered how I was going to make it when I had to be without him for a few nights. I didn't even want to think of how long I have to be without him if they get charged for the federal gun charges. After some "rican lovin', I took a shower and got ready to go meet Gemma at her dad's house. I packed a bag and made sure that I packed a knife that my dad gave to me. Juice walked into the room and I finished packing, "You ready?" He asked. I shook my head and we got on his bike, while I was getting ready Juice told the guys and Gemma that I was going to be hiding out with her. Opie was surprised that I actually agreed, and frankly so was I. I got on his bike and after what seemed to be forever, we arrived at the house. Tig and Gemma were standing outside and Juice parked the bike. I made a face when I saw Tig and Juice shot me a look, "Play nice babe", he lectured me and I glared at him. "Whose side are you on?" I hissed.

"The side that keeps you safe", he kissed my forehead and I pouted. I walked up to Tig and Gemma and hugged Gemma; I walked inside afterwards without even greeting Tig. I could feel Juice's eyes burn a whole in the back of my head. I honestly missed how me and Tig were but I couldn't forgive him for what he did. I knew he did it, everything was just too coincidental. I bumped into a woman with tan skin, dark brown hair and she was about my height (5'4). We stared each other down for a moment and Juice bumped behind me. She perked up and looked at him from head to toe checking him out; I glared at her and raised my eyebrow at her. I wanted nothing more than to bash her face into the marble counter but I contained myself. She looked at me up and down sizing me up and Juice stood there awkwardly not knowing what was going on.

"I'm Amelia, nice to meet you", she sweetly said and Juice raised his arm to wave.

"I'm-"He began but I cut him off. "Taken. Sorry sweetheart, _he's mine_. You can stop drooling now" I got in her face and she got wide eyed. Gemma grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away slightly. I smiled at her maliciously and she gave me a dirty look. I had to claim what was mine, she was giving him the goo-goo eyes, and I wasn't having it. I walked him out to his bike "You're hot when you're jealous, "he teased me and I laughed. "She was giving you the bedroom eyes Juice! She was lucky I didn't claw her damn eyes out for lookin' at you the way she did", I exclaimed and he grabbed my face, smashing his lips against mine. Our lips molded together perfectly and he let go. "No other girl compares to you, you don't gotta get jealous. I only have eyes for you. I love you", he said sweetly and I blushed.

"I love you", I smiled and he started his bike. "I'll miss you, play nice", he winked and I chuckled. "I will. Remember to call! I wanna make sure you're okay!" I exclaimed and he gave me a thumb up. I blew him a kiss and he blew one back, he took off and I felt immensely sad. It was going to be a long weekend without him; I was really regretting agreeing to the idea. I walked inside and I sat on the couch, Gemma's dad came up to me and I said hi to him.

"Hi Nate! I'm Gemma's friend, how are you?" I asked and he grunted. "Tired", he replied and walked away. I sighed and went into the basement and sat on the steps, I heard the door open behind me and Tig walked in. I sighed, I knew he wanted to talk to me but that's the last thing I wanted.

"Hi Doll…"he whispered and I stayed quiet. He closed the door behind him and handed me a beer. I took it and opened the glass bottle, he sat next to me and we sat in silence. "Are you angry with me?" he asked after a while and I felt a huge knot in my stomach. My throat felt like it was closing and I tried to contain myself. "I know…about Donna. Hale told me everything." I whispered and there was dead silence again. I could feel the tension in the room and I heard him quietly sniffling. I looked at him and saw that he was crying. "You hate me", he whispered. I felt a surge of rage that I couldn't contain. I chugged my beer and broke the bottle on the stair rails. I held it to his throat and he pressed his head against the rail.

" _You_ _killed my best friend, tried to kill my brother. Almost killed me in the process, what the fuck do you think_?" I growled and he started sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I thought Opie turned rat and I freaked out. Stahl staged it so well-"

"You were like family to me, _I trusted you_. How could you do that to me?" I felt tears forming but I tried to hold them back. Tig just stared at me with his big blue eyes and looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I take full blame, I was wrong. I killed Donna by accident and it _kills me_ , but I can't change the past Caroline" He whispered and I felt a tear roll down my face. " _I wish I could hate you, because I should._ But I _can't_. _I can't_." I started sobbing and tried to catch my breath but I couldn't. "We're gunna kill Stahl; _I'll make sure you're there when it happens._ Donna will be avenged, in blood." He reassured me and I dropped the bottle from shaking so much. "I loved Donna. I loved her so much; I treated her like my own. I would never want to kill her on purpose, you know that. You know that Care", he cooed and opened his arms. I pressed my body against his and started crying loudly. He held me and I let out all the sadness that I felt since that day, I was so angry at Tig for what he did. Deep down I knew that Stahl was the root of all of it, Tig was at fault but nothing would have happened if Stahl didn't set Opie up to be the rat. He stroked my hair and I finally started to calm down. "I missed you Tig", I sniffled and he smiled. "I missed my little side kick", he wiped my tears and I smirked. Gemma busted in the door and saw the broken bottle on the floor. She saw the dried tears on mine and Tig's faces.

"Everything okay in here? Amelia said she heard something break", Gemma raised an eyebrow and Tig laughed. "We're fine. I gotta go out to get some supplies for the next few days. I'll take Munch." He smirked at me deviously and I smiled. I knew whenever we went out that fun things were gunna go down.

"Okay, but no messin' around. We need to keep a low profile." She looked at me and I laughed. "I am the good one between the three of us may I remind you", I shot back and she snickered. "Sure."

I was so glad that Tig and I finally made up. It was a huge pill for me to swallow, but in the end I couldn't keep a grudge against him. I loved the idiot too much; he was like a second brother I never wanted. We went to a small local grocery store and I got off the car. We went inside and I made a beeline to grab some Nutella. I was looking for the isle and Tig grabbed a cart for us to put the groceries in. I was wandering through the baking section and found Nutella. I quickly grabbed it and hunted down Tig; I threw it in the cart and he sighed. We grabbed everything and checked out within no time. We pushed the cart outside; we found the car and put the groceries in the trunk. Just as Tig was putting the last bag in the back I heard a cat-call from behind me. I turned around and there was a guy standing a car away from us staring at my ass. He looked like he was about 19, I gave him a dirty look and he kept staring at me.

"Damn girl, I wouldn't mind tappin' that", he looked me up and down and I heard the trunk shut violently. "Shit", I whispered, Tig was always the one to beat the shit out of everyone who hit on me in public. "The fuck you say you little shit?" He asked and the guy laughed. "Calm down grandpa. Was I talkin' to you?" He asked with an attitude and I knew shit was about to go down. Tig took a step towards the guy and I held an arm out to stop him. He looked at me funny and I walked up to the guy. "Damn ma," he exclaimed and I pressed my hand against his face. I smiled sweetly, grabbed his arm and twisted it so that he was restricted and smashed his face against the trunk of his car. He groaned out in pain "Learn how to talk to a lady will ya? The whole wanna be gangster shit is a real turn off. Now apologize before I break your arm off", I hissed. He stayed quiet and I twisted his arm deeper and he yelped out in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry", he exclaimed and smashed his head against the trunk. He fell on the floor and looked like he was unconscious, I walked back to the car and Tig was just smiling at me.

"You make me so proud", he gloated and I rolled my eyes. "Let's go, I promised Gemma and Juice I would behave."

We got in the car and drove home quickly. A day passed, and sleeping without Juice (to no surprise) was awful. I had Tig pick me up some melatonin so that I would fall asleep, but it broke my heart in the morning knowing that he wouldn't be there in the morning. Even though he called me and checked up with me throughout the day I still missed him like crazy. On the second day, it was no surprise when I saw that Tig and the caretaker were getting very close. Tig usually had sex with any female that had a pair of lips and legs. I was grabbing a drink from the fridge when I heard a gunshot come from one of the rooms. I hurried over there with Gemma and saw that her dad shot Tig. He was fully naked and I covered my eyes, that was something I would never unsee.

"Old bastard shot me", he calmly said and touched his shoulder. I went up to him hesitantly and looked at he wound; the slug was deep inside there. I went down to the basement to see if we had any medical supplies but I couldn't find any. After about 30 minutes of searching I gave up and went back inside the room. Tig sat there bleeding and Gemma went out and called Tara. The girl looked at Tig with a confused look, she was contemplating something. I put pressure on the wound and Gemma came back into the room with some Vicodin. I grabbed the rifle from the room and took it to the living room so that I could start cleaning it of DNA. I took the bullets out and hid them under the couch cushion. I cleaned the gun and placed it in the kitchen, I checked on Tig but he was sleeping. I walked back in the kitchen and saw that the girl had Gemma's wanted poster on her laptop screen; she quickly turned around when she saw that I was behind her.

"Wow, the reward went up. It was ten thousand, now it's twenty five…", I trailed off and she got up.

"I'm not gunna do anything, I was just curious-"she lied and I smirked at her. "Just because I'm blonde doesn't make me stupid." I snapped at her and took a step towards her. She leaped for the rifle and aimed it at me. "Back off. One more step and I shoot", she warned and I laughed.

"Shoot what air? I took the bullets out dumbass, you should check before you grab it." She looked at me skeptically and I put my hands up. "You don't believe me? Shoot." She pulled the trigger and I twisted the gun, ripping it from her hands. I struck her with the end of the gun in the face hard and she fell to the ground. Her nose was bleeding and her temple looked like it was bruising quickly. She lay on the floor unconscious and Gemma walked in. She looked at me shocked and the laptop, then back down at the girl.

"Well, there goes my good behavior", I sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I helped Gemma drag the girl's body to the basement and we laid her on the floor. I panted and wiped the sweat from my forehead, she was heavier than she looked.

"Was knocking her out really necessary?" Gemma sighed and started to look for things we could tie her to.

"I learned my methods from Happy, blame him." I shot back.

"Probably got some pinned up anger out from her flirting with Juice huh?" She pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows.

I smirked at her "A little." I moved a box to the side and found an old wheelchair in the back. I grabbed it and moved it next to the girl; I looked to my side and saw duct tape on top of a box. I grinned at Gemma "Gem, I got an idea." I grabbed the tape and stretched it out. I had Gemma help me put her in the chair and I bonded her feet and hands to the wheelchair. I grabbed a random sleeping mask that was on the floor, I also put a cloth in her mouth so that she wouldn't scream when she woke up. I made sure that her hands and feet were bonded tightly, but it wouldn't cut off circulation. I finished making sure that she was secure and I took a step back and smiled at my creation. Gemma looked at me as if I were mad. About an hour passed of me watching the caretaker, and trying not to die of boredom Gemma came down into the basement with Tara. I was taken back a second, I didn't think that Jax would want her here while the baby was missing. I would've assumed that she would be looking for the baby with Jax, or at her job.

"Who the hell is that?" Tara whispered to Gemma. I sat on a box playing with my knife and Gemma replied "My dad's care taker."

"Oh my god! Are you insane?!" She hissed and I scratched the back of my head nervously. "She pointed a gun at me, I mean it was unloaded but it could have potentially hurt me-"

"Hello? Is someone there?" Amelia was trembling with fear. I got up and shoved the cloth back in her mouth so she'd shut up.

"So you tie her up in the basement and gag her?" She asked in an angry tone. I stayed quiet and analyzed Gemma's demeanor.

"Is somethin wrong?" I asked and quickly waved at Tara to greet her. Gemma seemed overwhelmed and I knew something was wrong. "Dad's missing, so is the car and the rifle. I have to ask Amelia a few questions." I took the gag out of her mouth and sighed.

"Amelia, I need to ask you a question", Gemma walked closer to her and I stepped back.

"Yeah and I needed to take a piss an hour ago!" She complained and I rolled my eyes. Gemma went and got the bedpan next to her and placed it underneath her legs. "Nate took off in the car, any idea where he might be heading?" Gemma asked while Amelia peed.

"What was he wearing?" Gemma looked at me and I shrugged, I only saw Nate once briefly. "I don't know." She replied.

"Depends. He could be a hundred different places." Amelia stated vaguely and my patience was wearing thin. "Could you be a little more specific? Pendeja (Dumbass)" Gemma shot me a look and I raised my hands up in surrender.

"I'm done", Amelia announced annoyed and Gemma took the pan from under her legs. "You cut me loose I'll help you find him." She offered and I laughed.

"How dumb do you think we are? We cut you loose and you run to the police about your Guatemalan sob story. Get us thrown in jail and you $25,000? Yeah right." I hissed.

"My hands and my feet are numb, my ass is killing me. You can keep a gun on me. I'll make a few calls, that's the deal." I gripped my knife and threw it close to her face so that she would hear it wiz past her. The knife hit the garage door with a loud bang and was embedded in the wood. She gasped and started shaking more; Tara and Gemma looked at me in disbelief.

"Let me explain somethin' to you sweetheart. I'm the boss here. You're tied up. Under my supervision. Gemma tells me you're from Guatemala and don't have any family or friends in the States. You know what that means? I can do whatever the fuck I please to you. You drop off the face of the earth without a trace, no one will notice." I growled and retrieved my knife from the door.

"Jesus Christ. You threatening to kill me?" Amelia choked out in fear and I pressed my knife against her throat. "If anything happens to Nate because of your staling, I'll do things to you that'll make you want to die. Trust me. You don't wanna fuck with me." I whispered in her ear and she head-butted me. I punched her square in the face.

"Caroline!" Tara protested. "Wrong move shit-head", I dug my nails into her cheek until I drew blood. She was sobbing and I got up, I pulled Amelia's hair back as hard as I could and she cried out. "Pull any funny business and I'll slit your throat. Entiendes?" I asked and she kept crying. "Entiendes?!" I roared, digging my nails into her scalp and she nodded her head quickly. Tara was at a loss for words. Gemma just stayed quiet because she knew that this was the way to make sure that she would cooperate. I learned my techniques from Happy, he always instilled fear into his victims to get them talking. Gemma silently went upstairs and Tara followed, they didn't want to see any more of my interrogation. I sat there for about an hour with the girl and finally Tara came down to the basement with medical supplies to stitch Amelia up. Tara hesitantly walked towards me and I smirked at her. "I'll just leave this here", I winked at her and left the knife on an empty box. She looked at me as if I had three heads and I walked upstairs to talk to Tig. I searched in the house and couldn't find him anywhere. My phone started ringing and I grabbed it from my pocket; Juice was calling me. I smiled like an idiot and answered my phone within a half of a second.

"Hey baby!", I squealed and got excited.

"Hey Care", Juice sighed and I furrowed my eyebrows. "You good baby?" I asked and he seemed hesitant to tell me. "What is it?" I asked in anticipation.

"Your brother flipped out at one of the events. Lyla was doing a favor for the club with the other girls, and he didn't like it. Huge fight broke out, and it just turned to shit." He said in a frustrated tone. "But…everyone's okay?"

"Yeah. Everyone's fine. I miss you like crazy, it's only been like a day and a half." He groaned and I laughed. "I miss you-" Suddenly someone pushed me to the wall and the phone dropped. I could hear Juice calling my name to see if I was okay and I looked up to see who it was. Amelia glared at me and pressed my knife from the basement to my throat. She looked down at the phone that I kept staring at and smashed it with her foot.

"You bitch!" I hollered and she punched me in the face. Thank for for Kozik teaching me how to take a punch.

The phone broke to pieces and she pressed the knife deeper to my throat, I could feel my body tense under the blade.

"Funny how tables turn huh? Where're Nate's keys?" She looked me in the eye and I smiled maliciously at her.

"If you're gunna kill me, just do it cuz I ain't tellin you shit." I hissed and spit in her face. She pressed the knife deeper in my throat and suddenly Tara and Gemma came up and hit her in the head with a metal trophy that was in the living room. I caught my breath and Gemma tried to wrestle the knife from Amelia, and Gemma pushed her against the wall. Amelia gripped the knife tightly and accidently faced it towards herself as Gemma pushed her against the wall, stabbing herself in the chest.

"Shit!" I hollered and Amelia fell to the ground with blood surrounding the body. Tara bent down and checked for a pulse and looked at us in panic. "Oh…S-She's dead", she hushed and my heart dropped. I had never intended on her actually dying, I just wanted to scare the shit out of her.

"Her plan, not mine." Gemma murmured and left the room. Tara looked at me looking like she was on the verge of tears and I went into the kitchen to get her an ice pack. I felt the stinging of the blade from my neck still and I knew it would bruise like crazy. I grabbed an ice pack and heard the door open, I got a kitchen knife and creeped toward the door. Tig walked in and I put the blade down, he looked down at Amelia and stared at me in awe.

"What. The. Hell. Happened?" He asked in anger.

"Well…where do I start…" I gave Tara the ice pack and she explained what happened. "I was looking at her wounds and she convinced me to untie one hand because it looked like the circulation was being cut off. She asked for the bedpan and knocked me out while I was trying to give her it." Tig looked at me to finish the story.

"I looked for you to see if you were okay, and I couldn't find you. Juice called me and I was talking to him when she ambushed me and pressed the knife against my throat demanding the keys to Nate's car. I spit in her face and Tara hit her in the head with the trophy. Gemma wrestled the knife away from her and she got pushed into the wall and stabbed herself in the chest. And now here we are." I sighed and touched my neck. Tig moved my hand away and took a look at it, he touched it and I whimpered in pain.

"Shit. That's gunna bruise pretty bad." Tig said to himself and he went to Amelia. He grabbed the knife from her body and went directly to the kitchen. He grabbed the bleach and a towel from the cabinet and started cleaning the knife. Tara sat in the dining room and Gemma stood next to her.

"I leave you girls alone for 10 minutes." Tig started to lecture us but Gemma cut him off.

"Any ideas here?" Gemma asked annoyed and I thought about just cutting up the body and burning it, throw the ashes in the ocean or something. "Jax can't know about this", Tara immediately added.

"Yeah, this is the last thing the club needs." Gemma grunted.

"Well we better work fast. They're making a run for the Irish. Gunna be up here tomorrow." He said and I groaned. "Perfect", I muttered. I thought of what Happy kept telling me in situations like this. I remember Tig and I had to call in a cleaner because he accidently killed a guy thinking that he was following us. I was trying to think of the guy's name but I was drawing a blank. He was based out of Crescent City, he was independent and worked around two or three thousand dollars. Suddenly it hit me and I blurted the name out.

"Bachman. He's independent, based out of Crescent City. He can be here in an hour or so", I told Tig and his eyes lit up.

"The cleaner guy?" Gemma asked reluctantly and Tig nodded.

"He works for around two or three grand but he is _good._ " I added and Tara looked at me as if she wanted to ask how I knew how much a cleaner guy was.

"There's some cash here, but not _that_ much. Will he take jewelry?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "Tig, you call him. I gotta talk to Juice, he's probably freaking out. I need your phone, bitch broke mine." Gemma handed me her burner phone. I went outside in the garden and dialed Juice's number. Within two seconds Juice answered the phone and sounded like he was panicking.

"Gemma. Where's Caroline-"

"Juice. It's me, sorry about the drop call. I was trying to get signal but I couldn't for some reason." I lied to him and I felt like complete shit. I knew that this was going to be the best for the club, but I promised myself that I wouldn't ever lie to him.

"Oh my god. You scared the shit outta me Care.", he sighed and I bit my lip. "I'm fine…I'm good. I- I just… I miss you." I breathed and there was silence. "You're lyin to me aren't you? What happened?" He asked and my blood ran cold. "I…I'm okay. Just…I'll explain tomorrow when you come."

"How do you know we're comin tomorrow? Babe, what's goin' on? If you're in trouble I'll help you, but you gotta tell me-"

I stayed quiet and felt choked up. I could feel the tears wanting to fall but I held them as long as I could.

"Caroline. No lies between us remember? Tell me." He commanded and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I covered my mouth and began to sob "Juice…You can't tell anyone. And you can't come over here. Promise me", I choked out and he stayed quiet. "Promise me Juan." I repeated and he agreed. "Okay. I promise." He grunted and I took a deep breath. "I found Amelia staring at Gemma's bounty poster on her laptop. I just got done cleaning Nate's rifle and I walked in on her. We talked and she grabbed the rifle and tried to shoot me but I took out the bullets. I knocked her out and tied her up in the basement because I panicked. I didn't want Gemma to get caught and go to jail, and I didn't want any more heat on the club. Nate took the gun and got rid of it, which was good for us in the end but that's beside the point. Tara came over to tend to Tig's wounds, and she saw that we had the caregiver tied up and she tended to her wounds also. I went to look for Tig upstairs and you called, Amelia caught me by surprise while I was talking to you and put a knife to my throat. She smashed my phone when she saw that I was talking with you. She demanded for Nate's keys and I didn't know where they were and she got angry. Tara hit her in the head with a trophy she found and Gemma wrestled the knife from her, she ended up stabbing herself. I-I didn't wanna kill her. I wanted to scare the shit outta her…but..she's dead. She's dead and Tig is hiring a cleaner guy to clean it up…" I took a deep breath and there was utter silence on the other end.

"Juice?" I asked hesitantly and I heard a bike start. "Juan. What the hell are you doing? You promised you wouldn't come over!" I hissed.

"I'll see you in 30." He hung up and I stood there in shock. What the hell did I just do?

I rushed inside and Tig was sitting in the dining room. He looked at me wide eyed and saw that I had dried tears on my face and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's Juice. He's coming and he knows what happened. I just- I couldn't lie to him-"

"Care?! Now he's gunna tell Jax-"

"No he's not! He promised he wouldn't. I believe him, just let him come. Please." I begged and he rolled his eyes. "You're such a pain in my ass", he groaned and handed me a tissue to blow my nose. "What happened to you? You used to keep a secret no problem. You forget how to lie or something?"

"I fell in love Tig. I can lie to other people, but not to him. It'll eat me inside if I lied to him."

Tig groaned in frustration and walked away. The pain from my neck subsided slightly but it still felt tender to the touch. I got an ice pack and pressed it against my neck and sat on the counter. I heard the door open, and an older man walked in with shoulder length silver hair. He seemed extremely creepy and I felt uncomfortable when he glanced my way.

"Hello Caroline Winston." He greeted me and I unintentionally made a grossed out face. "Hello."

He walked down to the basement and I sat in the kitchen waiting on Juice's arrival. I wondered what he told the club to get away. Did he end up telling the club what happened? After what seemed like forever I heard the loud sound of a motorcycle echo in the driveway. The door swung open and I hopped off the counter, Juice walked through the hallway and we made eye contact.

"Juice-" I started to explain but he walked towards me and crushed our lips against each other. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck instinctively.

"I'm glad you're okay." He stated and I stood there confused.

"You're not mad?" I cocked my eyebrow and he took a look at my neck. He saw the bruising where Amelia placed the knife and looked saddened.

"This is all my fault babe. I'm so sorry", he whispered and touched my bruise. I yelped and moved away from his hand, his eyes darkened.

"How is this your fault? You were just tryin' to protect me", I grabbed the ice pack and placed it back on my neck.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come here. I put you in danger, and now you're hurt", he muttered and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Look at me Juan. This is not your fault. I'm the one that almost got myself killed not you. You tried to _protect me_. _You did nothing wrong_. Stop beating yourself up."

He sighed and somehow I knew that our caregiver problem wasn't the only issue. "Something's wrong." I stated and he couldn't look me in the eye.

"We gotta talk."

I stiffened and we went to the guest room to speak in private. My heart was beating a million miles per minute, and I felt like I couldn't breathe correctly. Juice sat on the bed and just stared at me nervously. He placed his hands together in his lap and a looked down. I knew it was bad news and everything that could possibly be wrong started flying around in my head.

"It's uh…about the gun charges. They're pulling our bail on the church assault case. We're supposed to go back inside in two days." He said and my heart dropped.

"Oh my god", I breathed and I felt sick to my stomach. "Supposed to?" I trembled and Juice sighed.

"We got Precious' boyfriend to track Abel down. He's in Vancouver somewhere, we're gunna go get him. We'll bring him back and go inside."

"For how long…years?", I choked out and he hunched over, pressing his forehead to his hands.

"It depends. We could go in for 14 months, or we could go for 15 years. It all depends where the charges land."

My heart shattered into pieces and I began to cry. How the hell was I supposed to be without him for that long? Even if they got 14 months, that's still over a year without him. How would I manage? What if he gets hurt again and this time doesn't make it? My mind was going a million miles per minute and finally Juice grabbed my hand.

"Let's get married baby. You plan everything while I'm inside and when I get out we finally tie the knot. We can have a big ceremony, or just us. I don't care as long as im with you. Forever and always."

"Juice...are you serious?" I said in shock and he smirked at me.

"When I first met you, I knew I was gunna fall for you. I never thought you'd like someone like me back, but you did. I tried to tell myself that I just liked you but sooner or later I realized I was head over heels for you; but I'm okay with that. I love waking up in the morning everyday. You make me want to be a better guy Care, all I wanna do is make you happy."

I sat there in utter shock and I felt my cheeks burn red. This was totally unexpected, I thought something was wrong but it was just that he was nervous for my answer.

"Yes. I'll be with you, forever and always." I wiped a tear from my eye and he grinned widely. "My dad and Ope are gunna kill you." I added and he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm counting on it." I wrapped my arms against his torso and clung to him. It was such a bitter sweet moment, even though we were engaged he still had to go to prison for god knows how long. For now, I just held him tightly never wanting to let him go.


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys! I'm sorry for all the wait, new update coming tomorrow or Tuesday at the latest! Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and apologize for the wait! I also wanted to say that my updates are going to be on Tuesday, Thursday and Sundays for now on! Again, thank you for your support and encouragement I love you all 3


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up at around 10:30 am the next day and Juice was getting ready. He had a change of clothes with him and as he was changing his shirt he turned around and saw that I was awake.

"Morning Caroline Ortiz", he grinned widely at me and I blushed.

"Good Morning my handsome fiancé", I smirked and he chuckled. He reached over me and grabbed his cut, he leaned over me and I pressed my lips against his sweetly. He put his cut on and at that moment I wondered how I got someone like him. Tig knocked on the door and and I jumped slightly.

"Everyone decent?" He asked and I laughed. "Yeah Tiggy what's up", I called through the door and it swung open.

"Jax called, he needs you for the gun trade." I groaned loudly in protest and Tig smirked.

"I know, but it's club shit. Need people to be there for the trade, but for now I need your help packing up the boxes."

I poured and Tig messed with the top of my head and I swatted his hand away. "Ok. Be out there soon", I grumbled and Tig winked at me. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Juice grabbed his knife and gun and turned to me; he placed his hands on my waist and stared at me.

"I'll see you at home okay? I love you Caroline", he kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"I love you baby", I whispered and wrapped my arms around him. We stood there in silence for a moment, after everything that happened I wanted to him to stay with me. I knew it was selfish to want him all to myself, but I didn't care; I loved him. I let him go and he walked out the door, he came back for a split second and I held back my laughter.

"Behave!" He called out to me. "No more killing Guatemalan caregivers. Got it", I replied and winked at him. He shot me a look and I laughed. "I'll behave baby! Promise! I love you ride safe", I cooed and he sighed. "You're gunna be the death of me", he murmured and shook his head. "Till death do us part right Juicy?" I snickered and he laughed. "And then some", he replied. "And then some", I agreed and I blew him a kiss. He acted like he caught it and put it in his pocket. He was such a goof sometimes…I liked moments like this when we could just be ourselves and him acting like the goofball I fell in love with. He walked out and I exhaled sadly, I got up and walked into Nate's guest room. Tara and Gemma were still sleeping so I just started to put everything in boxes that were sitting in the room. I heard Tara run from the room she was sitting in and she started to vomit loudly. I went by the bathroom and knocked on the door, "You okay? Can I get you something?"

"I'm fine! Just…this has been happening lately…" she said shakily through the door and I furrowed my eyebrows. "You take a pregnancy test?" I asked and she stayed quiet. "I'll go get you one. Where's your keys?" I pressed my temple to the door to listen closer and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and was about to punch but I saw that it was just Tig. "You gotta go get something? I'll take you, I was just about to go get some cigs." I nodded and thanked him. I grabbed my purse and me and Tig walked out.

"So…got some Juice last night?" He asked and I hit him. "Stop pervert", I laughed and he chuckled. "I just…Juice? Really? Not even in a million years would I think you guys would end up together. You're so tough, and sweet and beautiful and he's so…" Tig trailed off when I gave a the death glare. "What? He's what Tig?" I blurred out and he chuckled. "He's such a goofy idiot! I'd rather you have dated someone that has at least half a brain!" He laughed and I elbowed him in the stomach. He hunched over in pain and I placed my hands on my hips.

"I love him okay? Be nice! He's my goofy idiot." Tig just shook his head and smirked. We went outside and suddenly the sound of motorcycles echoed the streets and Tig looked at me.

"They're supposed to come this afternoon right? I'm not going crazy…" I whispered and Tig stayed quiet. The noise got closer and he pushed me inside. "Gotta stay here. Wait for them."

I sighed and suddenly it hit me, I never hid the wheelchair. I suddenly ran in the basement and looked around but there was only boxes, someone already hit it. I exhaled in relief and Tig stood behind me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" His blue eyes looked in a panic and I tapped his shoulder. "Our asses are covered. Let's get upstairs and get this shit over with." I walked up the stairs and went outside and was greeted by Clay and Jax.

"Sup Munch! Juice said you were crying, you good?" He asked and I hugged him.

"I'm good! Just…shit got to me. I'm okay, thanks for letting him come up and stay with me for the night." I smiled at Jax and he nodded. I gave Clay a quick hug and they all went inside. I leaned on the doorframe and pressed my temple on it.

"Shit…" I whispered. I went inside and decided to take a nap on the couch. I knew if I were up Jax would want an explanation of why I was crying and that's the last thing I needed. I closed my eyes and after about a half an hour I heard Jax yelling. I ran down the stairs half awake and Tig followed behind me, "It seems like our lovely ladies killed the caretaker! Got a cleaner to cover it up." Jax seemed livid and my heart dropped. I glanced at Tara and she looked away in embarrassment. "And this idiot helped them!" He gestured to Tig and I was about to say something but Jax cut me off.

"Don't you say anything." Jax hissed and I crossed my arms around my chest. I stomped upstairs and I locked myself in my room. I wanted so bad to let Jax have it, I was going to yell at him and make him feel like shit but I knew I would say things I didn't mean. I couldn't call Juice because he was out on a gun trade, and I didn't want to worry Kozik if I called him. At times like this I would always call Donna to vent to her, she was always happy to listen. I felt tears rush down my face and I grabbed my phone tightly, I hated crying this much. I hated feeling like I was so dependent on her but she was my best friend, she knew me better than I knew myself. I began to sob and I covered my mouth so that I wouldn't make any noise, I felt so alone. I saw a semi new jack bottle laying on the floor from last night when me and Juice drank together to celebrate our engagement. I opened the bottle and began drinking heavily, anything to take away the pain of Donna. I wanted to be over it already, I was tired of feeling helpless. After an hour I got nearly to the bottom I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away", I slurred and the knocking continued. "Go. Away." I groaned and the door was picked by the outside. Jax stood in the doorway looking empathetic and I took another swig of the bottle.

"Jesus Christ Care. You drunk?" He furrowed his eyebrows and attempted to take the bottle from me but I pulled it closer to my body. "You need to stop, you're gunna get sick." He lectured me and I took another swig.

"Im a grown adult I can do as I please. Now, leave." I scowled and he closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed and looked me in my eyes. "I'm not leaving till you tell me what's your problem."

I placed the bottle on the nightstand and just stared at him. "I miss her. I miss her so much…I wish I could be with her one more time. I didn't even get to say goodbye", I sniffled and he rubbed my shoulder. "She loved you Munch. I'm sure if she were still alive she would gladly have taken the bullet for you again-"

"You don't get it Jax! You don't fucking get it! I watched her die! My best friend died in my arms! How can I live with myself? It should've been me Jax! Opie could be happy with her and-"

"What about Juice? That idiot is so in love with you, if he lost you he would be a mess. And me? Pinney? Kozik? The whole club loves the ground you walk on Caroline. We're family. You cry, we cry but you gotta stop with the shit. You're gunna get yourself hurt or worse. You think Donna would want that? You know she once told me that you were the closest thing she had to a sister. She loved the shit out of you, but if you think for a split second she would be okay with h you doing this shit you're wrong. Keep your head up Care. For her." He wrapped his arms around me and I just sat there in shock. I knew deep down Donna wouldn't want me to be this sad but I couldn't help how I felt.

"Thank you Jax", I whispered and he nodded. "And I know you killed the caregiver out of self defense. At least everyone's whole…" he trailed off and let me go. I laid my head against the pillow and nuzzled my nose in it.

"Yeah I guess so…" I yawned and suddenly the room started to spin. I closed my eyes and my eyelids felt like cement. I drifted off to sleep again and while I was half awake I heard the door shut. The next thing I knew I was in the SUV with the guys heading back to Charming. I woke up in a daze and seemed startled at first.

"Mornin sleepin beauty. Thought you'd be out fer a while", Chibs teased me and I rubbed my eyes.

"Where are we?" I yawned and stretched. "Going back to Charming. Gemma and Tara are with Clay and Jax ahead of us." Bobby commented and I nodded half awake. I talked with the guys for a bit and we finally got to the clubhouse. I jumped off the car and my dad was standing in the doorframe of the office. He looked sort of on edge about something and I walked up to him.

"Hey Pop!" I cheered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smirked at me and I hugged him.

"You okay?" I asked and he stayed quiet. He tugged me slightly so that I was inside the office and he closed the door. He stared at me intently and I scrunched my eyebrows.

"So. When were you gunna tell me about your engaged?" He asked and crossed his arms. I fell 10 shades lighter and I felt the Jack I drank come up slightly. Here it was, the talk I was dreading the most. I exhaled nervously and ran my fingers through my hair. This was going to either go really bad or pretty smoothly, and knowing my dad it would go really bad.


End file.
